HotD Broken Blades
by Draco38
Summary: It is 1855 and the Black Ships have come to open the gates of Japan. The lords of Edo do not truly understand what has befallen them until the Oni began to rise. AU
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I posted anything so let's get another good HotD story started. I am going to look at posting about once a week. If it takes off and gets real popular I might speed that timeline up. I have ten chapters written so far and am not sure how many there will be.

This is set in 1855 Edo, Japan, a year after the black ships appear. There will be a lot of Japanese terms used so be sure to check the end of each chapter for the glossary.

As always thanks to the Four Horsemen for their editing, guidance and support.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

_Edo 1855_

The mansion's compound was large, about four Cho* inside the walls. There were stables, warehouses and barracks for guardsmen with open grounds for training. The main house was set to the rear of the compound and surrounded by beautiful gardens and courtyards. The wooden porches and hallways of the house were shined to perfection. It was clearly the house of a Lord Commissioner of Edo and a symbol of peace and serenity.

Except for one room…

"No! I refuse! I am not a brood mare to be handed off to some lout just so I can make heirs!"

The statement was made by an irate pink-haired young woman, who was kneeling before her parents, Souichirou and Yuriko.

"Saya you are sixteen years old and it is time you started entertaining young men as candidates for a husband," her mother said firmly.

"No, Mother! I want to study the scientific fields!" the girl insisted. "This is the age of new thinking and progress! There are women physicists, inventors, mathematicians and astronomers! The furthest reaches of the world are being explored! I already know three languages and want to know more! I don't want to be tied down to some man who is only worried about his position in court and how many _heirs_ he can produce!"

Yuriko sighed, "Saya until now you have been blessed with…"

"That is enough."

Those three words brought silence to the room. Lord Takagi frowned as he looked at his daughter.

"Leave," he said. "But be aware this is not over."

"But…" Saya started.

"If you say one more thing I will marry you off to the first man that asks! Do not tempt me, daughter!"

The girl's mouth snapped shut and she bowed before getting up and rushing out the door as quick as her kimono allowed.

The man sighed as he reached for the tea on his side table. He paused as his wife's hand reached out and touched his arm.

"You would not really do that to her, would you, husband?" Yuriko asked with a little worry in her voice.

Souichirou patted her hand with affection, "No, my wife, I would not, but she must come around in her thinking. She is correct; times are changing, but she still must consider her place."

There was a light knock at the door and one of the housemaids cleared her throat. "Please excuse me, Takagi-dono*. Your next appointment is here."

"Send him in and bring fresh tea," Souichirou ordered.

"Shall I go?" his wife asked.

"Oh no, my dear, you know this one well," he told her with a smile.

A minute later the door slid open and a man with a stern looking face entered. He had his hair pulled back into a topknot and it was graying over his temples. He was dressed in a normal kimono with a red sash that had two swords tucked into it. He stepped in and stood looking at the couple for a second before knelling down and then bowing low, "Greetings, Takagi-dono and Takagi-sama. Thank you for your invitation to your fine home."

Don Takagi smirked as his wife hid a laugh with her hand.

"Greetings to you, Sensei, and thank you for coming," the lord of the manor replied. "And please…in private call us by our names."

The man set up and smirked before he winked at Yuriko, "As you wish, Souichirou-san."

"You are always welcome in our home, Busujima-sensei," she said with a smile. "Where is that lovely daughter of yours?"

"She is at home setting things right and packing for the move."

Yuriko's face lit up in joy, "Oh! You are going to take us up on our offer to be the sword master!?"

Busujima Kage and her husband chuckled. "Yes," he replied. "I have decided to leave one of my disciples to manage the Busujima dojo while Saeko and I take over things here."

A month ago the sword master for the Takagi's had gotten himself killed in a drunken fight over a woman at a gambling house. This left his assistant in charge, but the man quickly admitted to Don Takagi he was over his head. This led to Souichirou contacting his old sensei with hopes he would fill the roll.

"Wonderful!" Yuriko exclaimed. "I look forward to introducing Saeko to my Saya. I hope she will be a good influence on her."

Kage sighed, "I am not so sure of that, Yuriko-san. I had hoped for her to look for a husband soon, but she refuses. She says she will not consider a man that cannot best her with a blade."

Yuriko sighed also, "It seems we are in the same state, Kage–san. Our Saya refuses to consider the idea also. She wants to become a scholar instead."

Kage shrugged his shoulders, "Being a scholar is not a bad thing. Our world is changing after all. With the coming of the black ships and the foreigner's influence growing at court, I am not surprised by many things. I must admit, I myself read their books and newspapers so I can try to understand what is happening in the world. To not know your enemy is to be the death of you."

"To be honest, I am not as worried about the foreigners as I am some of our own people," Souichirou said. "It seems to me several factions are pushing for unrest between the Emperor and the Shogun. I honor the Emperor, but the Shogun is our lord."

"Yes, it would be best to try to stay neutral in the times to come," Kage said.

"Let us have tea," Yuriko said as the housemaid opened the door. "We can talk of lighter things for now and look forward to having you and Saeko close to us."

000

Several days later Saya was following her mother across the estate with their handmaids behind them. She knew they were going to greet some new arrivals, but she did not know why.

"Why are we going all the way to the sword dojo to meet these people, mother?" the irritated girl asked. "I was in the middle of reading 'Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy'."

"Sir Isaac can wait. After all, he has been dead for over one hundred years," her mother replied, a smirk on her face. "There is someone I want you to meet that just got in today. I hope you will become great friends."

Saya frowned. Of course her mother knew who Sir Isaac Newton was; she was a highly intelligent and well-educated woman herself. She could manage money with the best of the cities moneylenders and kept the Takagi coffer full with wise investments and… _wait…she said she wanted me to meet someone and hoped we would become great friends…_ Saya's mind raced. _Swords…dojo…new arrivals…that means men!_ The girl's eyes glanced back and forth quickly looking for a way to escape.

"Do not even think about it, Saya," her mother said. "If you do I will have some of the house samurai chase you down and drag you back here. You _know_ the ones I mean.

_Oh yes, I know._ Saya thought to herself. _The three baka, my so__-__called 'friends' who will do anything mother tells them to!_

It was too late to run now; they had arrived. One of the students bowed low on the porch and welcomed them to the dojo. They entered and knelt to one side as Saya looked around.

It had been a while since her last trip to the building, but it looked…cleaner and more organized then it had before. She saw an older man sitting in the master's position, watching a young samurai who had his back to them, advance on a tatami omote* attached to a pole.

Saya was never sure how many cuts the swordsman made, it was blindingly fast and four sections of the tatami omote fell apart before hitting the floor. The samurai slid his sword into his sheath and then turned to bow to the dojo master.

That was when Saya realized the swordsman was in fact a _girl_.

"Oh my," Yuriko said quietly, a smile gracing her face.

"Very good, Saeko," the older man said. "Now greet our guests."

The dark haired beauty turned and advanced to the two Takagi women. Kneeling down she bowed almost prostrate before speaking, "Greetings Takagi-sama and Takagi-san, this one is known as Busujima Saeko of clan Busujima, daughter of Busujima Kage, sword master."

Saya and her mother bowed back slightly, as proper of their station. "Greetings to you, Busujima-san," Yuriko said. "I am Takagi Yuriko and this is my daughter Saya. I know we were to meet formally tonight at supper, but I thought you might enjoy having afternoon tea with us."

The tall girl paused for a moment before replying, "I would be pleased to partake in tea with the Mistress of the house."

_Interesting._ Saya thought as the three women got up, made their goodbyes to Kage and left.

They were quiet as they crossed the compound. Saya watched Saeko out of the corner of her eye as the other girl looked around, taking in everything around her.

They had just reached the main house when a party of men and women walked up from the main gate. Saya recognized the man as Miyamoto Tadashi, an Edo police superintendent and friend of her father's. With him were his wife Kiriko and their daughter Rei, who was a year older than Saya.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Superintendent Miyamoto," Yuriko said as the man and two women bowed to her.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Takagi-sama," the man replied, a smile on his face.

"My husband is awaiting you in his meeting room," Saya's mother said. "The young ladies and I were going to have tea, would you and Rei-san join us Kiriko-san?"

"Of course, Yuriko-san," the woman said with a smile.

_I have a feeling that was the plan all along since they showed up when they did!_ Saya thought as she watched Miyamoto Rei look around the estate grounds. _She's looking for them. I haven't seen The Three Baka today, but I'm sure they are around somewhere._

As the women started following Yuriko and Kiriko around the corner of the house, Saya looked back to see the police superintendent speaking to a dark skinned woman standing with the four honor guards that followed the man around. She was lean and trim with purple hair, wearing a short kimono with leggings and soft looking boots. In the sash at her waist was a Jutte, a traditional police weapon that also served as a badge of office.

"Rei-san, who is that your father is talking to?" Saya asked the ginger-haired girl.

Rei looked back and shook her head, "I'm not sure what her name is. She is one of his chief thief-takers though."

Thief-takers, Saya knew the name. They were low-level police officers who investigated crimes and apprehended criminals. Good thief-takers and their assistants tended to be non-samurai who did a lot of the footwork so the upper officers could get the credit. Many were former criminals themselves who had been offered a chance to change their lives for good. For a female to be one…she must be very good indeed.

Saya filed the information away and followed the group to the tearoom.

As they settled, Saeko bowed to Yuriko, "Please allow me to perform the ceremony and serve, honored Takagi-sama."

Yuriko smile and nodded to the girl, "Certainly, Busujima-san."

The maids came in with the tea service and the dark-haired girl began. Saya knew how to do the tea ceremony; all well-bred young women did, so she watched with a critical eye.

Like her sword work earlier, it was like watching poetry in motion. Every move was perfection, effortless and smooth as silk. Saya had to be honest; it was a joy to watch the swordswoman work.

Saeko presented the first cup to Yuriko who accepted it, took a drink and passed it to Kiriko. The superintendent's wife did the same and passed the cup to Saya, who repeated the process and passed it to Rei. When Rei was through, Saeko took the cup back and finished it.

"That was a wonderful mixing, Busujima-san," Yuriko said as Kiriko nodded in agreement.

"Domo arigato, my lady," Saeko said while brewing a full cup for each this time.

"I take it this is the new sword master's daughter?" Kiriko asked.

"Oh I have been remiss and not made proper introductions," Yuriko said.

Saeko finished with her work by the time Yuriko was done. "So Miyamoto-chan was in the same terakoya* as Takagi-chan?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Yes," Saya replied. "We were lucky to have a very forward looking teacher in Komuro-sama. She not only taught the classics, but introduced new mathematics, languages and foreign histories as well."

"It was hard," whined Rei. "But Saya-san was always the top of the class."

"If you had spent more time studying books instead of boys, you would not have had a problem, Miyamoto-san," Saya said, as the two mothers glanced at each other and smirked.

"Boys are important!" Rei declared. "I, for one, hope to be entertaining someone to be my husband soon. What about you, Busujima-san? Are you looking for one?"

Saeko reddened slightly, "I have spoken with my father about the subject, but I do not feel I am ready."

"Kage-san told me his daughter said she did not feel she could accept any man that could not beat her in the dojo," Yuriko said, causing Saeko to redden further.

"Here, here!" Saya said. "I agree with you, Busujima-san! Any man I would marry better be at least as smart as I am or better!"

"Eh," Rei replied. "Then you will never get married Takagi-san since you don't think any man is as smart as you!"

This statement caused the older women to smile while Saeko had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. They were interrupted by a light tapping on the door.

"Come," Yuriko said. A housemaid opened it and eased in to hand the lady a message. Saya's mother glanced at it and passed it to her daughter. After reading the note, Saya spoke up.

"Mother I need to go to the book sellers and pick up some volumes I have been waiting on."

"Can we not just send someone after them?"

Saya frowned, "Mother, you remember what happened _last_ time? These are to replace the ones those _baka_ dropped in the mud when I sent them to pick them up the first time. I refuse to have to wait _another_ two months because of something like that again!"

Yuriko frowned, "Yes I understand. I will have to find someone to escort you though."

"If the lady does not mind, I will be willing to do so," Saeko said.

She thought about it for a minute and then nodded, "Yes, I supposed that will do. After all, the plan was to have you accompany Saya places anyway, Busujima-san. It is not that far, but please be safe."

"Would you like to go with them Rei?" Kiriko asked her daughter.

The girl shook her head, "I would stay with you mother."

_Good!_ Saya thought. _All she would be doing is going on about boys any way!_

000

Saya and Saeko were out the gate and headed down the street a few minutes later, with a maid trailing them.

Saeko looked around as if to make sure she knew where she was, before settling to scan the faces of the passerby's around them. Her left hand rested lightly on the hilt of the single katana she wore.

"Mmm, it feels good to get out of the house and walk around," Saya said, waving the fan she carried in her hand slightly.

"Do you not get to go shopping and to the markets, Mistress?" Saeko asked.

Saya stopped, "Okay first off, let's set some ground rules. If we are going to be spending a lot of time together, and it looks like we are, all this bowing and scraping has to stop. I understand it has its place, but I just get tired of it. When we are alone, please call me Saya."

Saeko thought this over for a minute before nodding, "As you wish…Saya-san, but please call me Saeko in return."

"Good!" Saya said as she started off again. "Now that we have all that out of the way, what do you do for fun, Saeko-san?"

The tall girl smiled, "Many of the normal things girls do. Flower arranging, sewing for myself and father, reading and of course I do spend a lot of time in the dojo."

"Reading, what do you like to read?" Saya asked.

"I read a lot of histories and military papers, but I do love a good novel."

"Ooo, what are some of the ones you have read?"

Saeko smiled, happy to be able to talk to a peer in a relaxing manner, "I have read many of the ones brought in by the foreign traders. I have _Sense and Sensibility_, _Ivanhoe_ and just finished _The Last of the Mohicans_ by the American writer Cooper."

"I have heard of that one, but have not seen it yet," Saya replied.

"I would be happy to lend it to you," Saeko said with a nod of her head.

"Thank you! Hmm, I have several I can return the favor with. The one I just finished is _Frankenstein_. It is a horror novel written by an English woman named Mary Shelley."

"Horror?" Saeko asked, one eyebrow raised. "I do not understand, what is horror?"

Saya smiled, "A story written to cause fear and revulsion. It is supposed to make your senses tingle and your breath quicken, like a good ghost story."

"Hmm," Saeko mused. "I don't know if I understand why you would want to do that, but I am willing to give it a try. I prefer romance and stories of travel and adventure."

"Nothing wrong with that," Saya said. "Everyone has their own tastes. I like to try many different styles. I believe we cannot understand something unless we attempt to learn it." She paused for a moment, a grin crossing her face before she continued, "Soooo, romance hmm? Maybe you're not so closed minded about men after all?"

Saeko blushed slightly, "Every young girl has their dreams, Saya-san; I am no different. My problem is I am the daughter of a well-respected teacher of the sword, and I have had to put up with suitors whose main plan was to woo me and get in my father's good graces. I have been blessed in that he has so far let me be my own woman without forcing a match on me."

"I understand," Saya said. "It is the same thing with me. Mother has been fussing at me lately to start 'entertaining young men as candidates', but I would rather just be a scholar. I know my time will run out sooner or later, but I just hope before then I will meet someone with half a brain in his head."

"Do you have any acquaintances you might consider, Saya-san?"

"Eh, not really, oh there are a few of the 'house' samurai that I could probably put up with, but I think they have a lot of growing up to do yet."

"House samurai? I do not think I am familiar with that term," Saeko said.

Saya made a _tch_ sound with her teeth, "That is what we call them. Father and Mother do not hold to the ideal that you must be born with a sword in your hand to be samurai. They pick them with great care and then grant them a small stipend and a single short sword. Most are super loyal and will do anything to please my parents. That's one advantage to the system. They may not ever be able to advance very far, but a few of them have risen from the lowest ranks to middle."

Saeko thought about this. It was different than anything she had heard of before, but she could see where it could produce men that would give their lives to the Takagi family without question.

"Interesting," she said. "I assume my father knows of Lord Takagi's practice and approves. I can see advantage in it."

"Ah, here we are," Saya said as she stopped before an open front store with shelves of books and scrolls. A middle-aged man in his thirties stepped from the back and bowed to the girls.

"Irashai*, Takagi-sama! I'm sorry I was not able to deliver your items myself."

Saya and Saeko bowed slightly back. "That is fine, Hatchie-san," Saya said. "It was good for me to get out into the fresh air. The question is, do you have anything else new I don't know about?"

The man smiled and bobbed his head, "Yes Mistress I think I do. With this shipment there was another novel by the British author Shelley. It is called _'The Last Man'_ and has the reputation of being like the other novel you have of hers."

"Hmm, let me see it first," Saya said.

While Saya did her business, Saeko looked around the volumes on the shelves, not that there were many. Bound books were precious things and only higher levels of society could afford many of them. She knew in England and America there were big stores that sold hundreds of books as well as preformed book binding services and copying. The mere fact that Edo had an actual store at all was impressive enough for her.

She also watched the street. She was well aware of her duty to protect Saya for Lord Takagi. She and her father had a long talk before making the decision to move to the estate. He felt the unrest that may be coming was justification for placing himself as a retainer to his old student.

Saeko was happy that Saya seemed to be an open minded young woman instead of the pampered princess she was afraid she would be. After she was content the street currently held no dangers, she turned to watch her new friend as she finished her purchases and helped the maid put the three books, wrapped in oilcloth, into a backpack.

Saeko had overheard some of the maids talking, as maids tend to do, calling Saya, kenkyū no bagu or 'study bug'. This had not been meant as derogatory since it was said with affection. They just wanted the girl to pay more attention to the rules of order in preparing to wed and bear children for her parents to be proud of.

"Thank you for you patronage!" the merchant said as Saya nodded and turned to Saeko.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I await your pleasure, Takagi-sama," Saeko replied with a smirk on her lips.

Saya's eyes narrowed, but a similar smirk spread on her face as she headed into the street. "So, you have a sense of humor as well…" Saeko covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

They had not gone far when a disturbance in a drinking house caught their attention.

"Stop playing and go home!" a shrill voiced woman yelled as three young men burst from the doorway, one of them tumbling to the ground at Saya and Saeko's feet.

"Eh, Yuuki-chan! Don't be like that! We were just admiring your…assets, that's all!" a brown haired young man was calling back through door, a tall gray-haired man stood beside him laughing.

A girl about the same age as Saya and Saeko, with light-orange hair, charged out the door with a stoneware pitcher in her hand. "If you do it again I'll…" she froze, eyes wide, as she saw the scene unfolding behind the two boys.

They turned to look at what she was seeing.

Saeko was in a slight crouch, a thumbs length of raw steel showing from her sword, her right hand on the hilt ready to make a lighting fast draw if she felt the dark-haired boy at their feet posed danger to her new friend.

"_**You**_…" Saya said, with venom dripping from her voice. "What are you doing!?"

"Uh oh…" the brown haired boy muttered as the gray haired one face-palmed.

The one on the ground looked up the girls, a stupid grin on his face, "Hey guys! Look who I found! It's Takagi-san and…" He looked puzzled for a second, "I don't know you…" His voice trailed off again as his eyes finally focused on Saeko and the bare steel he could see at her hip.

"Komuro Takashi!" Saya snarled as she leaned forward. "Are you drunk!?"

"Well…uh…"

"Don't lie to me! I can smell you from here! Get up off the ground!" while rapping him on the head with her fan.

The boy held his hands up to Saeko as if to say 'peace'.

The swordswoman reseated her blade and took a step back, eyes never leaving the threesome.

Takashi got up to face Saya, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, but she was no longer paying attention to him.

"You!" Saya said, pointing at the serving girl. "Did they break anything or not pay you for something?"

The busty bar maid shook her head, "No they just got a little too fresh talking about my boobs!"

Saya face-palmed as the other two boys tried to look everywhere but at her.

"Do you know these people, Takagi-san?" Saeko asked, still keeping an eye on the three.

"Oh yes," she replied. "Meet my _friends_. I call them The Three Baka. Komuro Takashi, Igou Hisashi and…wait…what's your name again?"

The brown haired boy threw up his hands, "Morita, Takagi-san!" He looked at Igou, "I've known her for years! Why does she never remember my name!?" Igou, on the other hand, was trying his best not to break out in laughter.

"What is that!?" Saya asked as she pointed to a corked gourd on a string in Morita's hand.

"Ah…just some plum wine, Takagi-san!" he replied.

"And just how much plum wine did the three of you have?" the irate pink-haired girl asked.

"They had three pitchers!" Yuuki-chan chimed in while grinning at fact the trio were getting dressed down.

Saya turned on Takashi, "You knew there is a big gathering at the estate tonight! What were you thinking, _baka_!?"

"That…we would get a little relaxed…so we would not feel so uptight about all the…ah…" he trailed off as Saya leaned closer in his face. "I guess that was not such a good idea huh?"

Saya leaned back and rubbed her face, "Just how are we going to get you baka sobered up before you get caught?"

"Coffee," Saeko said.

"What?" Saya said. "Coffee? I think I've heard of it, but I don't know anything about it."

"A Dutch trader my father had acquaintance with, gifted him with several bags of beans, as well as a grinder and a brewing pot. I believe it is in our quarters. It seems to have some restorative properties. He likes to have a cup or two the next morning after a night of drinking sake. He says it helps him feel rejuvenated and clears his head.

"Interesting, I didn't know that," Saya said. "Is there any way we could get our hands on some?"

Saeko thought for a moment, "I believe that to help keep my Lord Takagi from being embarrassed I can donate a small amount for the cause as well as prepare it."

"That would be a big help and I would owe you a favor, Saeko-san," Saya said.

"Wait," Takashi said looking confused. "Who is she again?"

An evil grin came across Saya's face. "Oh please let me introduce you," she growled. "Allow me to present Busujima Saeko, daughter of Busujima Kage-Sensei. Ringing any bells yet, baka?"

"Wait," Morita said, looking at Igou. "Did she just say Busujima as in the new sword master Busujima?"

"Oh yeah," Igou replied a sour look on his face.

Takashi's face went through several incarnations as his wine muddled brain tried to process what Saya had said. Finally he held his hand up, index finger pointing towards the sky and said, "AH!...Ohhhhh…oh nooo…"

Saeko, on the other hand, smiled sweetly and nodded to the drunken boy, "Please to meet you, Komuro-san!"

Morita buried his head into the taller Igou's shoulder, "We are soooo screwed!"

000

They were able to slip into the estate and make it to the Busujima's quarters without too much trouble. Once the girls had gotten the three boys settled, Saya watched over them as Saeko prepared the coffee.

They all watched as she retrieved the beans, grinder and cooking pot. She lit a brazier and got a hot fire going before putting the dark brown beans in a wooden box and winding the iron handle on top. This produced a dark and gritty powder close to course black sand. She poured the grounds into a bowl and passed it to Saya for inspection, as she prepared the cooking pot.

A pungent scent arose from the bowl as the pink-haired girl brought it closer to her nose, "The scent is strong, but it smells kind of nice, pleasing I would say."

"I think so," Saeko replied. "The brewed liquid slightly keeps the same smell also."

"Interesting," Saya said as she watched Saeko spoon the grounds into a small linen bag, which she tied off, before dropping it down into the pot of water.

It did not take long before a pleasant aroma rose from the pot. A few minutes later Saeko removed it from the brazier and poured five cups from the spout on the side.

Saya, once Saeko handed her the first cup, went through her investigation process again, smelling and looking at the black liquid closely. The boys and Saeko watched as she put the cup to her lips and took a small sip. Pulling back slightly she looked at the cup again and sniffed it once more.

"A little bitter maybe, but not unpleasant at all!" she said.

Saeko held out a small container, "Try putting a little cane sugar in it, a pinch or two should do. That is the way I like it."

Saya took a pinch and did as she was told. After waiting for it to dissolve for a second she tried the coffee again. "Ohh, I like that much better!"

Takashi and the other two boys followed her example in tasting the brew. The spiky haired boy took several sips before his eyebrows rose on his forehead.

"Wow, that's got a kick like a really strong tea!"

Morita followed Saya and took a pinch of the sugar before nodding, "I like this, and I already feel my head clearing!"

"I agree," said Igou. "This is a truly magical brew. Thank you very much for sharing this with us, Busujima-san!"

"You are welcome," Saeko was saying as she heard the door slide open behind her. The three boy's eyes went wide and they all set their cups down and bowed forward, knuckles on the tatami mat, heads low.

"Please excuse our intrusion, Busujima-sensei!" Takashi said loudly as Saeko heard a growl from her father who was behind her.

"I have enough coffee for one more cup if you would like, father, would you join us?" the girl said with a smirk on her face.

The man cleared his throat, "Ah-hmm, I did not realize you were entertaining, daughter."

"I believe you know Takagi-san, and these are some of her friends."

"I believe I know who they are…" the man said as he knelt down beside his daughter. "You may raise your heads."

The boys all sat up, faces frozen in a neutral state.

Saya and Saeko almost spit their coffee trying not to laugh at the trio.

"Please, finish your coffee," Kage said as Saeko poured him a cup.

The boys were quiet and kept their heads down slightly as they all drained their drinks in a few swallows.

Placing his cup before him, Takashi opened his mouth to speak, but Kage beat him to it.

"Did you enjoy the drink, Komuro-kun?"

"Yes Sensei! It was a new experience and the hot brew really seems to clear your mind."

"Good! Good," the swords master said. "Oh, I wanted to let you know there is some 'special' training I am to do in a few minutes. All of you go to the dojo and await me."

Their eyes widened and Morita's face went pale.

"Yes Sensei, your will is our command. Busujima-san, Takagi-san, please excuse us and thank you kindly for the new experience of the 'coffee'." Takashi said.

"All of you are welcome," Saeko said with a smile. "I look forward to doing this again in the future."

The three looked a little shocked at this statement, but recovered their wits, got up and bowed low to the girls and Kage, before filing out the door.

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes after they left until Saya finally began to giggle and then laughed out loud. This caused a chain reaction and set Saeko off next. Kage chuckled slightly and relaxed his sitting position from seiza to cross-legged.

"So Saeko-chan, I must say I was surprised to find you entertaining boys in our personal quarters. This has never happened before, what changed this time?"

"This is my fault, Busujima-sensei," Saya said. "I apologize for getting Saeko-san involved in my problem."

"I believe from her description those are the ones your mother told me you call The Three Baka?" the man said with a smirk on his face.

Saya frowned as Saeko laughed again, "Yes Sensei that was them. Please understand they are no danger to Saeko-san or I. In fact they are probably more danger to themselves than anyone else. I have known them for many years and Komuro for since I was around six. His mother taught our terakoya and we played together all the time when it was allowed. I trust them with my life and they normally accompany me when I go out of the estate."

"Ah, I see," Kage said before turning to his daughter. "So how did you end up entertaining, daughter, with my coffee no less, I thought you were with Yuriko-san?"

"We were, father, but Saya-san got a message some new books she ordered had arrived and she wanted to go on to the booksellers and pick them up. Knowing your wishes in getting to know her and acting as yojimbo*, I accompanied her."

"Then we ran into those three on the way back," Saya said. "They came rolling out of a drinking house being chased by a barmaid."

"A rather well-endowed barmaid," Saeko interjected.

"Yes…she was…" Saya said with a frown. "It seems they had gotten into some plum wine and were starting to make nuisances of themselves."

"Saya-san did not want them coming back to the estate the way they were and embarrass her father and mother. I thought about the fact the coffee helped you after a night of drinking sake and offered to make some." She bowed low to him, "If that was wrong of me I apologize for overstepping my bounds."

Kage waved his hand, blowing the action off, "No, no daughter, it was fine. I understand you wanted to make sure there were no problems tonight. If all it cost was a little of my coffee you did well."

Saeko sat back up as Kage got up. "Well," he said. "I think I will go and help them with that 'special training' I was speaking of. I'm sure a hundred sword strikes out in the sun will sweat the plum wine right out of them!"

The girls laughed again as he headed for the door muttering, "Plum wine…what a trio of lightweights!"

Saya finally had to fall over on the floor mats after the man left. She laughed until she had no breath and then lay there smiling as Saeko snickered and finished sipping at her cup. "Thank you, Saeko-san," Saya said as she sat back up. "I have not had a laugh like that or as much fun as this in a long time."

"I am glad you are happy, Saya-san," the dark-haired girl replied. "I must admit I too have not had this much fun in quite a while."

"Umm, well I guess we better go and find mother and the others. I'm sure by now she is wondering where we got off to."

Saeko nodded, "And I am sure there are still plenty of preparations for tonight we should be helping with."

Saya nodded and got up as Saeko placed a top over the brazier to make sure the coals were out.

Going out past the dojo, they saw the three boys standing in the practice yard. They were shirtless and sweating profusely as they swung oversized suburito* over their heads over and over. Kage was sitting on the porch watching with a smirk on his face, smoking a short Japanese pipe.

Takashi noticed the girls and frowned as he saw them giggling as they walked away.

* * *

A/N: Please Favorite, Follow and Review.

*Terms:

Cho – about 2.5 American acres.

Dono – when attached to a name it means 'lord' or 'master.

Tatami omote – a tatami (reed) mat that has been rolled, attached to a stand and stood on its end to act as a sword target. It is said to give the same resistance as the human body when cut.

Terakoya – basically a school room. Children were taught by a teacher (sensei) until they were of an age to continue learning own their own.

Irashai – welcome.

Yojimbo – bodyguard

Suburito – Like a wooden sword or bokken, except the blade is twice as wide and twice as heavy. For strength training, like fanning a baseball bat with ring weights on the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I get excited when I start posting a new story. Thanks to everyone that has PM'ed and responded to this.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Saya and Saeko crossed the compound and found the other women in the common room outside the kitchens.

Saya's mother looked up from a stew one of the cooks had brought her to taste. She nodded her approval to the servant and then turned to the girls, "Ah, here you are! What took you so long, daughter?"

"That is my fault, Takagi-sama," Saeko said. "I had to stop by our quarters for a moment and Saya-san accompanied me. My task took slightly longer than I had planned on. I apologize for keeping her away for so long." With this she bowed to the older woman.

"Oh, no, no, Saeko-san! I just thought you might have run into some trouble outside the gate. There are so many gaijin* and rōnin* on the streets of Edo these days."

"Oh, no, mother, I was just fine in Saeko-san's care, though we did run into _them__,_" Saya said.

Rei's head came up from the sewing she was doing as Yuriko smiled and Kiriko laughed.

"Umm, where are they now, Saya-san?" the ginger-haired girl asked.

"At the sword dojo," Saya said with a smirk. "Busujima-sensei has them doing some _special_ training."

Rei looked crestfallen as Kiriko snickered again, "_Special_ training hmm? I bet they have been up to something and got found out!"

Yuriko chuckled as well, "Boys and _men_ will be boys after all and it is up to we women to support them. Now Saya, Saeko-san, could you make sure all the serving trays and dishes are ready and prepared for this evening?"

The girls nodded and got up to set to their tasks.

000

The greeting celebration started at dusk and went well throughout the evening. The Takagi's sat at the head of the room with Kage and Saeko on their right, the Miyamoto's as guests on the left, with the rest of the chief retainers on either side down the length of the room. A set of shoji doors were open at the far end of the room and the lower level retainers sat in rows in the next room enjoying the festivities. Down near the far end of the second room, Saya could see her three friends quietly eating.

There was entertainment by jugglers, several classic dancers and even a pair of manzai* comedians. The ladies part of the evening wrapped up with music by a pair of shamisen* players.

As the sake came out Yuriko, Saya and the other women, as well as the lower retainers, made their goodnights and left. The lower retainers would get a good ration of beer in their barracks, while Saya and the others would have tea as the maids helped removed their dress kimonos and make-up.

Saeko was dressed more as a warrior then a great lady, even though she had the station and right to be. She wore only light make-up that accented her features rather than the white face paint Saya had to put up with.

"Ugg," the pink-haired girl said as her hand maid scrubbed her face. "I hate this stuff. I wish I didn't have to wear it."

"You are sixteen now and your station requires you to look and act in a proper manner," her mother said as Saeko smirked.

"Oh I see you smirking over there, Busujima-san!" Saya said. "Just how did you get out of doing all this?"

"As a disciple of the sword, Saya-san, I dress more the role as my father's second."

"Do you never dress up, Saeko-san?" Rei asked.

"I know how to and I have, but I find it constricting if I need to reach for my blade. That is one advantage to being in my position."

"Maybe I need to take up a weapon," Saya groused.

"You practice no martial arts, Saya-san?" Saeko asked.

"Well yes, I can use a naginata* somewhat, but just the basics. I guess I could practice more. The Miyamoto family all practice sōjutsu*."

"Kiriko-san and I also practice bow on a regular basis," Yuriko said.

"And here I thought I and my bokken would be bored beating up only on poor helpless men," Saeko said with a grin.

The others laughed and the maids tittered at the swordswoman. As Rei said, under her breath, "Why would you want to beat up on men?"

000

It was much later, maybe even almost morning, when Saya grumpily sat up in her futon, feeling the pressure on her bladder to go to the bathroom. Looking around she didn't see her chamber pot anywhere and she didn't want to wake a maid just for that, so she got up and padded off down the hallway to the toilet room, at the back of the house.

After completing her business she started back, only to pause when she heard a giggle, some quiet whispers and a slight stifled moan from some bushes in the courtyard. Curiosity inflamed, she stuck to the shadows and slipped closer to see if she could tell who was there. She was surprised when the clouds parted and the moon shown through to reveal Rei and Hisashi sitting on a bench together.

As she watched, Hisashi nuzzled Rei's neck and reached inside the top of her kimono as the girl moaned in pleasure.

"Uhh, I love it when you do that," the girl said as she covered the boy's cheeks with kisses.

"There will be much more I will do for you once we are married," he whispered back.

Saya's eyes flew open. Why was Rei with Hisashi? Saya thought the boy Rei had set her eyes on was Takashi! As she pondered this, her thoughts were answered.

"You have got to say something soon Rei, we cannot go on this way deceiving him. He is my best friend and I don't want there to be bad blood between us."

"He no more thinks of me than the moon's rabbit," the girl replied. "I will tell him, but when I do you will have to be ready to go to my father about us."

"I know," Hisashi replied. "I don't have any fears in that, I just don't want Takashi to think badly of us."

Fury rose in Saya belly and she almost stepped out and made a scene, but something held her back. Thinking this was truly not her business, even though this would hurt one of her best friends. A person that she might even considered for a mate herself.

She padded softly back to her room and her warm futon. She lay awake, her mind churning, until the sun came up. She wondered what kind of repercussions what she had learned would have on those involved.

000

Saya begged off breakfast, telling her mother her stomach was unsettled. She did drink a quick cup of tea and then headed across the compound to the sword dojo. Inside she found Saeko going through a workout, wooden sword flashing as fast as her real one had the day before.

Saya sat to one side and waited as she watched the onna-bugeisha* dance around the floor. _She's not following the normal katas I have seen before_, Saya thought. She paid closer attention to her new friend, noticing the way she flowed and the glow on her face. _She truly loves this, it is everything to her._

After Saeko finished her drills, she came over and sat down next to Saya. "You look tired, Saya-san, did you not sleep well?"

"Not exactly," Saya replied. "I was up in the middle of the night and then could not get back to sleep."

"Hmm I see. I could use a little coffee, would you join me?"

"Please, thank you," the girl said as she followed her friend to her residence. Settling down she heard a rumbling snore coming from the next room.

Saeko snorted as Saya snickered, knowing it had to be Kage. "Sorry for the noise, Saya-san," the dark-haired girl said. "The old bear grumbles loudly in his slumber, especially after he has had a lot to drink!"

"Mama says Papa does too," Saya said. "Maybe I'll pick a man that doesn't drink and I will be saved from long sleepless nights!"

Saeko smiled as she dropped the coffee bag into the water. "Was there something that kept you up last night?"

Saya frowned. She and Saeko had really only met yesterday, but she felt she could talk to the other girl. She sighed, "I got up and went to the toilet last night and saw something that disturbed me. I came upon Rei and one of the baka in the center garden…and it was not the one I thought it would be…"

Saeko's right eyebrow went up, "I knew Rei-san was very interested every time the trio was brought up yesterday, but being new here, I didn't know she was in a relationship with any of them."

"The thing is she's really not," Saya said. "My family and the Miyamoto's have always been close. Same with the Komuro's even though Takashi's father is a merchant. They are related to a samurai line, but Takashi's father was a minor son and felt he wanted to go a different path. Father and mother have never held that against them, they feel a person should be able to follow their own path, even though they honor the traditional ways."

"That is very forward thinking of them," Saeko said. "The more I hear of your parents, the more I am glad father decided to follow his old student." She thought for a moment before speaking again. "What repercussions do you think this information will have once it comes out?"

"That is what I am worried about," Saya said. "Takashi can be a bit childish at times, but overall he is a good person. Igou has been his best friend for a long time and with Morita, they do everything together."

"Could this come to violence?" the swordswoman asked. "If Komuro-san is expecting Miyamoto-san to be waiting on him for some reason and then this comes to light…what might his reaction be?"

Saya shook her head, "I don't know. Takashi is not really a violent person, but he does have his pride. I would hope cooler heads would prevail, but you never know."

"Money and sex are two things that can be guaranteed to cause trouble," Saeko said. "By the way, on a lighter note, what is this thing about you not remembering Morita-san's name? You just spoke it easily just now, so I find it hard to believe you forget it when he is present."

Saya grinned, "Oh, I know his name. You how sometimes you get a blister or a sore and you cannot leave it alone, you just have to pick at it? That is what I do to him. When we first met he had a lot of trouble remembering my name so I repay him every time I see him by digging at that. Funny thing is he has never figured out I am picking on him!"

Saeko laughed at the thought of an evil Saya getting years of revenge on the boy.

The snoring suddenly stopped with a gulp and they could hear Kage moving around in his room.

"Father, Saya-san is here so be presentable when you come out," Saeko called out.

"UH," was the reply a minute before the door slid open and the sword master staggered into the room.

The girls stared at him for a minute as he settled to the floor near his daughter and muttered, "Uh…coffee?"

Instead of serving him the two girls fell out laughing. The man looked at them puzzled until Saeko recovered enough to get up and retrieve a hand mirror for her father to look into. He flinched when what look back at him was a fright.

Sometime during the celebration, he had been made up into a Kabuki* style character. His face was painted white with red and black outlines that made him look like a ferocious demon.

"I…don't remember…doing this…" he muttered as he glared into the mirror, making faces at himself.

The girls collapsed into laughter again as he raised his hands into the air, formed his fingers into claws and stuck out his tongue. Wiggling his tongue he shouted, "BLEEEEEEHHHH!" which caused more laughter and Saya to roll on the floor kicking her feet.

The trio had finally calmed down when there came a light knock on the door. Kage smirked as he eased over and then snatched the shoji open quickly while saying, "BLEEEEEEHHHH!"

The girls fell apart again as Morita shrieked and fell backwards off the porch. Takashi and Hisashi stared at their sensei wild-eyed, as he wiggled his tongue at them.

One thing Saya knew after that morning. It was always going to be interesting with the Busujima's around!

000

Several days later:

They had fallen into a routine of Saeko helping her father in the dojo in the mornings, before joining Saya for lunch, after which they would do chores or just relax and read together. Saya found the dark-haired girl to be as smart as she was beautiful, and was happy she could sit and do her studying and research while Saeko read quietly. Other days they would go out into the city, shopping or simply walking, seeing some of the shrines and other sites Saeko had not visited before. Sometimes the three boys would go with them to carry packages or if they were going to an area Saeko felt might be slightly unsafe.

This day Saeko had not appeared for lunch, sending word she had something to do. Saya was surprised about an hour later when her door slid open and her personal maid rushed in.

"What is it, Chiba? What's the matter?" Saya demanded as the girl gasped for breath.

"Mistress! Mistress, Lady Busujima has been challenged to a duel!"

"WHAT!?" the pink-haired girl exclaimed as she jumped up. She rushed out the door with Chiba following, and raced as quickly as she could across the compound. Arriving at the dojo she found everyone crowding around the practice yard. After poking and prodding a few men out of the way, the others realized who it was and parted to make a path for her. As she got to the front rank someone grabbed her wrist.

"Come over this way," Takashi said before she could cry out in anger.

She nodded as he led her to a spot on the wall where Hisashi and Morita waited. "What's going on?" she asked as she took in five men, wearing the markings of another lord, standing in front of Kage. Saeko's father was sitting on the dojo's porch and they were talking as if waiting for something.

"I don't really know," Takashi said. "Those five walked in here and their leader stood in the middle of the yard and declared he had come to collect his bride, Busujima Saeko."

"Crap," Saya said as the three frowned at her. "Saeko-san told her father she would never marry a man that could not beat her in a sword match."

"WHAT!?" the three boys exclaimed together.

"So what you're saying is that guy _could_ become Busujima-san's husband!?" Morita said.

"He better be damned good to be able to do that," Takashi said. "I've never seen anyone as good as she is, except maybe for Sensei."

Saya paid closer attention to the five men, quickly picking out the leader in the group. He stood with his hands and arms tucked inside his haori*, a large grin on his face as if he had already won. They all seemed to be around twenty years old and all stood with a confidence that worried Saya.

Everyone turned to watch as Saeko walked out of the dojo. She was dressed in her practice clothes and had her sword in her sash. She came down the steps and walked over to her father, where she removed her blade and then picked up one of the two bokken that were lying there.

Saeko walked to the center of the practice yard and waited in an easy stance, sword point down. The challenger picked up the other bokken and strutted out to face her.

"He's not taking this serious," Takashi said. 'He hasn't even tied up his sleeves!"

Saya noticed her friend was right. Normally when a swordsman went to fight they would tie up the long sleeves of their haori so as not to get entangled in it. Saeko had tied hers up and she looked ready to end this.

"I am Kihei Arima and today I have come to claim my bride Busujima Saeko and take my rightful place at her father's right hand!" he called out as he raised the bokken.

Saeko never moved and never took her eyes off of the man.

Kihei made two steps forward and quickly came in with a side slash too Saeko's abdomen. She blocked easily and did so three more times before she counterattacked.

She only had to strike once. The bokken flew from Kihei's hand and dropped to the ground near Saya and the boys.

Kihei stood stunned for a second before Saeko bowed slightly to him and started towards her father.

"My, my!" the challenger said. "I am glad I tested you first, for I truly didn't want to harm my wife before the wedding night!"

Saeko froze before returning to the middle of the yard, to wait in the same stance again.

Takashi stepped out and picked up the bokken in front of them. He walked over and held it out to Kihei.

"You might tie your sleeves up this time," he said as the man took the weapon from him. Saeko's eyes narrowed as the boy winked at her when he turned away from the red faced swordsman.

The boy smirked as he returned to Saya's side to watch the fun.

Kihei did tie up his sleeves and then took a stance. "That will NOT happen again," he said.

"Then show me your true power," Saeko retorted.

"I will show you the true power of _my_ sword in our wedding bed!" he taunted as he rushed her.

Saya was not sure how many times Saeko struck him, but first the bokken was flying through the air again, then the man was in a heap on the ground at his friends' feet.

Saeko walked over and dropped her bokken onto the porch in front of her father, picked up her sword and put it in her sash, before bowing to the man's friends and turning to go back into the dojo.

"You will not turn your back on me, bitch!" Kihei screamed as he jumped up and snatched his companion's katana from its sheath as he charged the girl.

Saeko drew as she turned, slashed twice as she spun and stood, sword high, fire in her eyes and a snarl on her face.

Her attacker's sword arm lay on the ground, and he looked down as his guts spilled out, piling at his feet. He vomited blood as he crumpled, falling onto the pile of his own intestines.

A roar went up over the practice yard as his companions moved back to back and reached for their weapons.

"STOP!" roared Saya as she marched forward, the three boys scrambling to catch up to her. "Stop right this second!"

Eyes wide the man whose sword had been stolen looked at her and shouted, "Who are you!?"

She stopped a few paces away from them just out of sword reach. Takashi went to her left side, Morita to her right, Hisashi, the taller of them, stood behind her. "I am Takagi Saya, daughter of Lord Takagi, commissioner of Edo and master of this house. Your friend came into my home, challenged my personal retainer and then dishonored himself when he could not accept honorable defeat. Do you not accept that his own stupid actions brought him to this end!?"

The man thought about this for a second and then removed his hand from the hilt of his wakizashi*. He stood tall and bowed to the girl, "You are correct, Mistress. He acted wrongly and with dishonor." He then got down on his knees, his companions following suit, "I formally apologize for this shameful act."

Saya nodded in return as the men got up, "Now we will help you gather your companion and you may go in peace, but be aware and let it be known, if there is any retaliation over this, it will be returned _tenfold_."

"I understand, Lady Takagi, and you have my word of honor no such action will happen."

Takashi, once Saya had taken control of the situation, turned his attention to Saeko. She was still in the same position as she had ended her strike. Her eyes were still wild and her breathing ragged.

He eased closer and said, "Busujima-san? Busujima-san it's over, you can lower your sword." Still not getting much of a response he reached up and placed one hand on her wrist slowly pulling down till her blade was in front of her. "Busuj…Saeko-san…Saeko-san talk to me, it's Komuro Takashi."

Her eyes regained focus and she turned her head to look at him, "Komuro…Takashi…"

"It's alright, Saeko-san. The fight is over. You can stand down now."

Nodding slightly she lowered her sword further and flicked it to the side to clear the blood from the blade before sheathing it. This was nothing more than an automatic reaction though.

Takashi looked to Kage, who made a motion to the boy with his head to take the girl into the dojo.

Takashi nodded and slowly led her inside by the wrist while several men brought blankets to wrap the dead man in.

000

Takashi led Saeko inside and when they neared the shrine she stopped and knelt down. Pulling her sword and sheath from her sash, she lay it across in front of her. She put her knuckles to the floor and lowered herself to the prostrate position.

Takashi watched quietly, before kneeling down himself to her right, setting a vigil while waiting for her to return to her senses.

A couple of minutes later she sat up, placed her hands in her lap and finally looked toward him.

"I apologize, Komuro-san, I was not myself for a short while."

"No worries, Busujima-san," the boy replied. "I think I understand some of what you are going through."

"Do you, Komuro-san?" Saeko said, frowning. "I don't know…I took a life for the first time, and in a meaningless matter. I should feel horrible for that, but my body is exhilarated and I…enjoyed it…the power…the power I held in my hands…"

"Battle lust," he said. "I have heard of it, even felt it some myself. I…I too have taken a life in a fight."

"How?" was all the girl asked as she watched him, his head down and thoughtfulness on his face.

"We were escorting the lord to Kyoto for a pilgrimage. We were following the Tōkaidō* road and had come to a heavily forested stretch. With only the lord traveling, we were only about thirty in number, but an almost equal group of bandits attacked us from the trees. I was carrying a tetsubō*, because to be honest I am not that good with a sword. During the fight I smashed one of them in the head, killing him. The feeling of doing so was so…powerful; I wanted to do it again. Luckily for me when the enemy retreated one of the older men stopped me from running into the woods after them. Two others from our group did so and were caught and killed. I have never forgotten that feeling, it was exciting, but in a way made me fearful of that power also."

She nodded and after thinking a moment, reached out and took his hand in hers. She squeezed it lightly as they just sat like that.

Takashi blushed at first, though he knew this was not a gesture of closeness between a man and a woman, but a sign she accepted him as kindred warrior, and understood the story he had told her.

"In the short time I have been here, I feel we have become friends, Komuro-san. Will you do me the honor of addressing me as Saeko in private?"

The boy nodded and squeezed her hand in return, "Only if you do me the honor of calling me Takashi as well, Saeko-san."

"We have a pact," she said and released his hand as Saya came into the dojo and started towards them.

000

_Outside after Takashi and Saeko left:_

Saya stepped up onto the porch and knelt down beside Kage as the men started to remove the body and wrap it in blankets to be carried back to his home. Morita and Hisashi knelt down behind her.

"I am sorry you had to see that, young one," Kage said, lowering his head.

"I've seen dead men before," she replied. "Just…not like that…"

The dead man's friend picked up and sheathed his own sword before stepping over to where they sat. He bowed before picking up the dead man's blade.

"I will not forget my promise, Takagi-sama, Busujima-sensei."

"You have acted honorably and are a credit to your lord," Kage said. "What are you called?"

"Nataguma Kurito," he replied.

"You know of course we will have to go and inform our lord of what has transpired here?"

"Yes, Sensei. Two of my companions will escort the body back and I and the other will accompany you to your lord." Nataguma said.

"I will go get Lady Busujima," Saya said. Getting up she motioned for the two boys to follow. Reaching the door to the dojo she said, "Stay here, let no one come in until I say to."

"Hai, Takagi-san," they both replied.

Saya walked in and focused on the pair sitting in front of the dojo's shrine. As she walked closer, for just a second she thought she saw Saeko and Takashi holding hands. _No,_ she thought. _That could not be right, it was just the angle I was approaching from._

She stopped beside Saeko and knelt down, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Saeko nodded, "I have returned to my senses now. I apologize for the scene I have caused, Takagi-san."

"Forget that, this is not your fault. Right now though we must all go see father and make a report on this. Your father and Kihei's second is waiting for us."

Saeko nodded, replaced her sword into her sash and got up to go out with Saya. As they went through the doorway, Morita and Hisashi fell into step behind them with Takashi.

000

It took several hours to complete the report and cover all items. The magistrate had to be called and statements taken from the parties over the death.

Once finally done, Kage and Saeko escorted Nataguma and his companion to the front gate. When they said their goodbyes Nataguma paid Saeko a complement.

"I will say this in parting, Busujima-san, if the women of the Takagi household are all as strong as you; I never want to face them or their men in battle. Sayonara*."

Saeko nodded one more time before turning towards the main house. Kage didn't say anything; he knew where she was going.

As her father watched her walk away he noticed Takashi leaning against a plum tree. When Saeko walked by, the boy nodded to Kage and then fell into step a yard behind her and to her right side. Honor guard for the night to come.

Without a word she proceeded to the bath house where maids washed her and she soaked. When she got out, Saya was there with a white morning robe. The maids dressed the swordswoman and she proceeded out to the estate's shrine as her friend watched from the bathhouse porch.

_She looks like a spirit herself,_ Takashi thought as she walked past him. Her white robes were shining and her long dark hair hung down, splitting between her front and back, waving delicately in the breeze. He fell in behind her again staying with her until she reached the shrine.

She knelt down, opened the door and slipped inside, for a moment she met Takashi's eyes, before nodding and closing the door. She moved to the shrine, lit candles and incense then folded her hands in her lap. There she would stay until dawn the next day, reflecting on her actions and praying for the soul of the man she had slain.

Outside, Takashi stood looking at the door for a minute before sitting down beside it. He put his back to the wall and settled, watching the door to make sure his friend was not disturbed throughout the night.

000

At dawn, Saeko slid the door to the shrine open and came out. On the porch she found Takashi and Saya waiting for her.

"Come to my room," Saya said. "I have food waiting for you and a change of clothing. Then you can rest the day away while I read and study my numbers."

Saeko nodded and followed her friend, exhausted, but also feeling cleansed in the light of the new day.

* * *

A/N: Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

*Terms:

Gaijin – foreigners.

Rōnin – masterless samurai.

Shoji – sliding door with paper inserts.

Manzai – a style of comedy.

Shamisen – a three string instrument.

Naginata – pole arm or halberd.

Sōjutsu – art of spear combat.

Onna-bugeisha – female samurai.

Kabuki – a style of stage acting.

Haori – Men's top shirt or light coat.

Wakizashi – short sword of a matched twin pair.

Tōkaidō road – one of the five great highway of the Edo period that crossed Japan.

Tetsubō – a baseball bat like club that was iron shod and covered in knobs or spikes.

Sayonara – goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

More than a month had passed since the incident at the dojo and everyone had fallen back into their daily routine.

It was early afternoon; Saya and Saeko were walking alongside one of the waterways that threaded throughout Edo. Many of these had been dug by the government over the years to help prevent flooding of the Tone River. Bridges crossed over at regular intervals and shops as well as street venders lined the banks.

Saya had decided she needed a new umbrella and her favorite maker was in this area. Being this was an area Saeko deemed 'safe' the boys had not accompanied them.

The girls were strolling along, nibbling on some hard candy on a stick when a commotion started behind them.

Shrill whistles sounded and someone shouted, "Murderer! Make way for police! Stop Murderer!"

A man raced by pushing and shoving people and goods. Saeko grabbed Saya and pulled her out of the way as he slammed into a man pushing a cart full of melons. The cart tipped over scattering vender and produce into the street.

A person chasing after the man was dodging through the shocked crowd, but when they came to the pile of produce; they stumbled as they tried to jump the overturned cart. Misjudging the leap, they went down in a rolling, cursing heap. They tried to get up and continue, but their left leg went out from under them and they crashed down again.

That was when Saya realized it was the female thief-taker she had seen with the Miyamoto's a month or so before.

"Where did he go, boss!?" a brown haired man ran up and asked. He was also wearing a jutte like the woman.

"He's crossing the bridge! After him!" she shouted as her partner raced in pursuit.

Saya and Saeko stepped forward and leaned down to the woman.

"Are you alright, officer?" Saya asked.

"Ah…I think I sprained my ankle," the purple haired woman replied.

The trio realized a fourth person was standing next to them. They looked up at a young man around Saya and Saeko's age. Slightly heavyset, he was dressed somewhat like the thief-taker in a short kimono with leggings. He had shoulder length dark hair and was wearing spectacles and a torioi* shade folded straw hat. He was taking a rolled tatami mat off of his back and beginning to undo it.

"What did the man you are after do, officer?" he asked as he watched the other thief-taker run down the street.

"Murdered two prostitutes and stole money," the woman replied.

"He is climbing to the roof tops across the river," the boy said. "Do you want him dead or alive?"

"Alive if I can get him that way, then we can torture him and cut his head off. But what are you going to…oh…"

The three women realized he was unwrapping a long gun of a style Saya had never seen before.

"I can take him down with your permission," the gunner said.

"Do it!" was the reply.

Nodding, the boy moved a handle on the gun, which caused a door to open. He reached into a wooden box on his belt, pulled out a finger-sized object and pushed it into the door. Snapping the weapon shut, he pulled a small brass cap out of another pocket and seated it on a part of the gun after cocking a hammer like device back. He raised the gun to his shoulder and took a breath.

_Ka-BOOM!_ It kicked into his shoulder as black powder smoke rolled from the barrel.

On the other side of the river, the murderer was running across a rooftop when he threw up his arms and tumbled to the slates before rolling off into the street.

The thief-taker looked up at the boy in surprise, "That must have been fifty yards!"

"About sixty I think," he said as Saya leaned forward to get a closer look at the firearm.

"What kind of gun is that!?" she asked, scientific curiosity boiling over at seeing new technology.

"This is an 1853 Sharps breech loading rifle," the boy replied as he turned toward her. He froze and his eyes went wide as he took her in.

"I don't see a match, how does it fire?" Saya continued in full investigation mode, not noticing the boy's stunned look.

"I…uh…it's not a matchlock, it uses percussion caps and a paper cartridge," he said, shaking off his focus on the beautiful girl.

"Show me how it works!" Saya demanded to the boy's surprise.

"Saya-san," Saeko said as she touched the girl's arm, a smirk on her face. "Perhaps we should look to Superintendent Miyamoto's officer first, she is injured after all."

"What? Oh…yeah you're right." Glancing back at the boy she said, "You…don't go anywhere…umm…please."

"Hai!" the boy replied as he bowed to her.

Saya bent over and looked at Saeko feeling the woman's ankle. "Does this hurt?" the sword girl asked.

"Ow! I don't think I'll be standing on this for a few days!"

Saeko looked up at the young man who was rolling his rifle into the tatami mat again, "Excuse me, could you go find a norimono*? We will need it to transport the officer."

"Hai," he said as he walked further down the street.

Saya watched him for a minute before turning her attention back to the woman on the ground.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" the thief-taker asked.

"We have not been introduced. I am Takagi Saya, daughter of Lord Takagi."

"OI! Superintendent Miyamoto's friend! Sorry, my lady, you looked familiar but I was not sure." Turning to look at Saeko she said, "So that would make you Busujima-Senpai's daughter; her yojimbo."

"And friend," Saya interjected, as Saeko smiled and nodded.

"Ah I see. I'm Minami Rika, thief-taker, but of course you knew that by now."

The gunner and the second thief-taker arrived at the same time with a two-man swing litter.

"Oh, Rika-san, what did you do? Are you getting to old for this job?" her partner asked with a grin.

"Shut up, Tajima! Where's the murderer?"

"He was out cold. I tied off the leg wound and hog-tied him. I got two bearers I know to pole him and they headed for the office. I was going to follow them as soon as I checked on you."

"Well go," Rika said before she paused. "Oi, you three; I'll need you to come with me and make a statement about what went on."

"I have no problem with that," Saya said as Saeko nodded. The gunner agreed also.

"Send a recorder to my place, Tajima," the woman said. "I'll go there and get Shizuka to take a look at this ankle."

"Right boss, see you in a bit," with a wave he jogged off.

"Alright let's go," Rika told the porters and they started out, Saya and Saeko following with the gunner behind them.

000

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a row of tenements alongside a temple compound. Rika had the litter bearers stop in front of an open door and Saeko helped her from the swing chair. Sitting down on the porch she reached in her pouch and pulled out some coins to pay the men, who bowed and thanked her before trotting away to look for another fare.

"Hey Shizuka, come out here!" the woman called into the door.

"What is it I'm busy," someone inside said. A second later a _very_ buxom, blond woman, slightly shorter than Saeko, came to the door. "Ha!? I didn't know you were bringing guests home!"

"I didn't either. I busted my ankle and these fine people gave me a helping hand."

"Your ankle? Let me see!" the blond knelt down and took a closer look at the swelling limb. She untied and took off Rika's sandals and leggings to examine the wound closer. "Definitely sprained, you'll have to be off this at least three days. Let me get my things and I'll fix this up."

Saya watched as the woman went back into the house. "So she knows what she is doing?" she asked Rika.

The woman nodded, "Shizuka may act a little dazed once in a while, but she is a well-respected mid-wife and a pretty good doctor. In fact I would trust her with my care over any of these so called professionals that try to feed you powders and tree bark for a ton of money. She's patched me up over everything from knife cuts to a summer cold."

"In your line of work I would think that is high praise," Saeko said.

The blond was back in a second with a washbowl and a canvas bag. The others watched with interest as she washed the ankle, covered it in a salve with some mossy leaves and then wrapped it in linen bandages. "There, that should do it. Ohh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! I am Marikawa Shizuka, mid-wife and Rika-san's roommate."

She bowed hard and sat back up quickly, causing her enormous chest to flounce around.

"Gaa!" the gunner said as he grabbed at his nose and looked off down the street.

Saeko, Saya and Rika all snickered for a moment before Saeko spoke up.

"Greetings, Marikawa-san, I am Busujima Saeko."

"Takagi Saya," the pink haired said as the young man regained focus.

"Takagi?" the gunner said, "Excuse me, but are you kin to Lord Takagi?'

"That would be my father, why?"

"I was on my way to meet with him when all this happened. Oh! Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Hirano Kohta, gunsmith."

Saya's eyes widen, "You're the new gunsmith we have been waiting on? But you're so young! I was expecting some old man!"

Hirano looked puzzled, "Huh? Is there something wrong with being young?"

Saya sighed, "No, I didn't mean it that way. I was just surprised because I was expecting someone much older."

He waved his hand and said, "No, no need to apologize. It surprised me also because I was sure I told Lord Takagi how old I was in my letters."

They were interrupted by Rika's partner Tajima and another man walking up.

"Hey, boss," Tajima said. "How's the leg?"

"Fine, I'm glad you're finally here. Let's get the statements done so these folks can go home. By the way, how is our prisoner?"

Tajima frowned, "Dead. He did admit to the crimes before he bled out though. Said something about his mother was a prostitute and he wanted to rid the world of them, you know some of that crazy talk we hear now and then."

"Ah, so my shot did too much damage? I'm sorry, Minami-san; I know you wanted him alive." Hirano said as he bowed slightly to the woman.

"Don't worry about it, Hirano-san. The main thing is we got that bastard off the streets and he will not kill again."

"Took half his thigh out," Tajima said. "Even though I got it tied off quickly it kept bleeding. He knew he was gone, that's why he went ahead and confessed before the shinigami* came for him."

Saya watched Hirano as the officers talked. He frowned slightly, but did not really seem upset over learning he had killed the man. Glancing at Saeko, the swordswoman nodded slightly as if she was thinking the same thing.

"Well anyway, let's get this finished so Takagi-san and her party can go home," Rika said.

000

An hour later Saya, Saeko and Hirano were headed to the estate.

Saeko was amused as she watched Saya out of the corner of her eye. The pink-haired girl was trying her best not to look back at Hirano-san, as he was trying his best not to watch Saya. Saeko knew though Hirano might be smitten by Saya's beauty, Saya's interest was the technology on his back.

They were halfway home when Takashi and the other two boys ran up.

"Eh, Takagi-san, where have you been?" Takashi said. "Your mother got worried after you had been gone so long and sent us out to look for you."

"We were tied up doing something with one of Superintendent Miyamoto's thief-takers," she said. "She got hurt and we helped her get home."

"Oh, I see. Who's this?" the boy asked as he looked Hirano over.

"Hirano Kohta, gunsmith. I have business with Lord Takagi," the husky boy said as he bowed to the newcomers.

The boys introduced themselves and they all started out for the estate. Takashi fell in beside Hirano with Morita and Hisashi behind them.

"So where do you come from, Hirano-san?" Takashi asked, making conversation as they walked.

"Originally Osaka, but as of the last few years Springfield, Massachusetts in America."

"Whoa, you mean you have traveled all the way to the American states and back!?" Takashi said.

Saya stopped and turned around with her mouth open.

"Hai," the boy replied.

"So you crossed the Indian and Atlantic oceans _twice_?" Saya asked.

"Ah, no, Takagi-sama, only once going west. When I came home I went west again around Cape Horn to get back to Japan."

Saya's eyes got wider and her mouth opened more. "Wait! Wait! You're telling me you have _circumnavigated the globe_!?"

"Hai, that is correct, Takagi-san."

"Uh oh, you have done it now, Hirano!" Takashi said laughing as Saya, stood in the street, her mouth flapping up and down, but nothing coming out. "She's a study bug! She reads all the time and when she gets it in her mind to learn about something new there is no stopping her! You're going to be her target now!"

"EH!?" the surprised boy exclaimed as Saya started toward him, arms outstretched, fingers shaped into claws trying to grab the front of his clothing.

"TELL ME! TELL ME EVERYTHING, HIRANO-SAN!"

Everyone except Saya and Hirano fell out laughing as Saeko grabbed Saya by her obi* from behind.

"Don't worry, Hirano-san," Morita said. "She will calm down in a minute, but maybe not before she tries to suck your brain dry!"

Saya did calm down, but not before ranting about birds, fish, islands and a dozen other subjects she wanted to know about. She apologized to the boy after a few minutes.

"I will be happy to tell you everything, Takagi-sama. It may take a while though, it is kind of a long story."

"That is a promise I will hold you to, Hirano-san!"

000

When they arrived back at the estate, Saya sent Morita to tell her mother she was fine and going in to see her father with the new gunsmith. Once they reached Lord Takagi's meeting room, Takashi and Hisashi broke off and headed to the dojo.

Saya had a maid announce them and then led Hirano and Saeko inside, where they found her father and Kage looking over some papers.

"Greetings, daughter," the man said. "Who is this you bring to see me?"

She and Saeko knelt down beside Kage before she responded, while Hirano lay his gear and hat by the door. "This is your new gunsmith, Father. We met him on the street while helping one of Superintendent Miyamoto's thief-takers, who was injured."

Hirano knelt down in front of the lord and bowed low, putting his knuckles down on the mat and touching his forehead to it also, "Greeting, great Lord Commissioner of Edo. This humble one is known as Hirano Kohta, gunsmith, son of Kanga, merchant and of Saiko, late of Osaka."

Lord Takagi smiled slightly and glanced at Kage who nodded, "Raise your head, Hirano-san. We of house Takagi welcome you to our home and hearth."

Hirano sat up, but kept his eyes slightly downward not casting them directly on the lord, "Arigato, my lord."

"It seems you have already met my daughter and her friend, so now meet my sword master."

Hirano looked to Kage as the older man bowed slightly, "I am Busujima Kage, Hirano-san. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hirano bowed halfway to the floor this time, Kage not being as high a rank as Lord Takagi. "It is a pleasure meeting you also, Busujima-sensei."

"I mean no disrespect, but I must say Hirano-san I am surprised to find one so young already a full-fledged gunsmith," Kage said.

"It is a bit of a long story, Busujima-sensei, but through a series of events I found myself on American shores and took apprenticeship with a gunsmith in Springfield, Massachusetts. Through several years and other events, I found the need to return to my homeland. When I arrived in Nagasaki, I looked for employment and was of good fortune to make acquaintance with Lord Kagura's gunsmith, who knew Lord Takagi was looking for a new one. He tested my knowledge and then asked his lord to write a recommendation letter."

Kage nodded, "I know Lord Kagura, he is a good lord that does not suffer fools in his retainers."

"Thus I thought we would give our young gunsmith a chance," Souichirou said. "I feel Kagura might have kept Hirano-san for himself except it would have insulted his own gunsmith to bring in someone so much younger." Looking at Saya, her father spoke to her next, "What do you think, daughter, being somewhat of my 'scientific' adviser."

"I say we keep him for now, father," the girl said with a smirk. "Busujima-san and I got to see a demonstration of Hirano-san's shooting talents today. As I said before, Superintendent Miyamoto's thief-taker was injured chasing a murderer and gave Hirano-san permission to take the criminal down with his rifle. He did so with one shot, at sixty yards, as the man was running across rooftops. It was impressive to say the least." Glancing at Hirano she continued, "I will be testing him though, I want to hear everything about his world travels."

"I see," Souichirou said. "Well then, Hirano-san, it seems you have impressed my daughter, which impresses me as well. I will warn you though, she wants to be a scholar and is relentless in the pursuit of any knowledge she seeks!"

Hirano grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "I have already been the subject of Takagi-sama's voracious appetite for learning. She made me promise to tell her of my travels in _great _detail."

Souichirou chuckled as Kage said, "Then you are in for many long days of speaking and storytelling, young man!"

"For now though let us walk and show you our current gun armory," Souichirou told them. "I would like your impressions on ways to improve things."

"As you wish, my lord," the boy said as they got up.

Souichirou led as they walked across the estate, with Kage and Hirano side by side behind him. Saya and Saeko bringing up the rear.

In the back corner of the estate stood a building of about nine mats in size. One of the head servants that always followed the lord everywhere, unlocked a large padlock on the door and slid it open. Souichirou motioned Hirano to precede him inside.

The boy did not make it more than two steps in before he froze and threw his arms out to his sides. "GET OUT!" he suddenly shouted, "Everyone get away from this building! Now!"

Heeding the boy's cries the others turned back and moved away as he backed out of the doorway. "Get at least twenty-five yards away, my lord!"

Doing as they were told the party moved further back as Hirano joined them.

He bowed low and apologized, "I am sorry I shouted, my Lord Takagi, but that building is a death trap waiting to explode."

Souichirou, a concerned look on his face, said, "I believe we understand, Hirano-san, but tell us what you see."

Hirano stood back up and looked towards the building. "As soon as I walked in I could smell loose gunpowder and rats. Of the gunpowder boxes I saw inside, there were at least six that were leaking. There was also gun matches lying on the floor next to the powder and guns stacked in no order, any of which could have fallen and caused a spark. On the workbench there were even open flame candles! If someone were to go in there and light one it could blow this whole corner of the estate to pieces!"

He bent down and watched as a very large rat dropped from the porch and scurried across the yard. "That rat! Stop it! I need someone to kill that rat!"

The head servant picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it with great aim, knocking the rat on the head and killing it.

"Good shot!" Hirano said as the man grinned and nodded.

"I work hard to keep the vermin out of our pantries," the man said.

"Please everyone stay here, I'm going to try an experiment," the gunsmith said as he walked forward.

Saya made a motion to move forward too, but Saeko snagged the back of her kimono, holding her in place.

Hirano squatted down beside the dead rodent and sniffed a couple of times before nodding. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled forth a silver metal box which he opened and withdrew a stick about a fingers length long. Stepping back a bit more, he raked the stick across the bottom of the box causing it to burst into flame. Then he dropped it onto the carcass as he quickly moved further back.

_**Whooof!**_ The rat's body ignited in a flash of bluish flame, emitting the gray smoke of burned gunpowder. Hirano let it burn for a second before reaching down and tossing dirt onto the mess to put it out. He then walked back to the party brushing his hands together, to cleanse them.

"It was as I was afraid, my lord," he said. "The rats have been rolling around in and maybe even eating the black powder. If any of them had gotten into the kitchens and were ignited by a cook fire they could have run through the house and…well it would have been a terrible disaster."

"I keep rat dogs and cats around the kitchen's, but you are correct, Hirano-san," the head servant said.

"You will be in charge of this, so what would you have us do, Gunsmith," the lord asked.

"First of all we need to cordon off the area around the building, about this far back. Then I, and only I, will go in and bring the gun matches and weapons out as well as anything that could be lit other than the powder itself. Powder should never be storied in the same place as guns and igniter. Next a belowground powder magazine needs to be dug."

"How big, what shape and where would you put it?" the lord asked. "And what is to be done about the building?"

"I think the building can be saved with a thorough cleaning, but I will not know more until I get it cleared." He squatted down and began to draw in the dirt, "I would like the powder magazine to be about the same size as the building, but it should be dug six feet deep and have one foot of wall above ground to keep it from getting flooded from rain. I would like to line the inside with stone or tile and divide it into a hall and four rooms, two on either side."

"Oh! I see," Saya said as she squatted down also. "Being underground and with divided rooms, if there is an explosion, it will be contained in a single room and cause the force to go upward instead of outward, scattering wreckage everywhere."

"Correct, Takagi-san," the boy replied. "And even if we do not put inside doors, it would slow the blast from spreading too quickly and give some time for people to run away. Rooms would go off one at a time."

"What about the roof though? What would you make that out of?" the girl asked.

"Heavy oak would be best," he replied. "About a hands width thick with a metal layer on top of that. Built right, it could 'blow away' without shredding and scattering everywhere."

"You like this idea, Saya?" her father asked as he and Kage watched the pair work.

"Oh yes, father! This is very smart and I can see great advantages in it," she said before turning back to Hirano. "What about the powder boxes themselves? You will need to replace some, but do you think there is a better way?"

"Water proof kegs might be better for larger amounts, but the boxes are fine for…" the gunsmith trailed off as he noticed Saya's father, Kage and Saeko smirking at the pair.

"I don't mean to interrupt your work, but is there anything else while we are at this?" Souichirou asked with amusement on his face.

"I think a wall," Saya said as she stood up. "Not a big one, maybe waist high with a wooden gate. We will already be digging and lining the magazine, it should be easy to do this while in the process. Surround the magazine and the armory with it."

Souichirou thought for a moment and nodded, "Very good. I agree, daughter; it will be done. Hirano-san, can you provide drawings of how you want the magazine constructed?"

"Hai, my lord."

"I will assist him in this, father," Saya said. Looking at the surprised boy, she blushed slightly and said, "I already have the tools and drawing board in my sitting room."

"A…ah…yes, I see, Takagi-san! Arigato!"

"Then we will leave this to you," Souichirou said. "If you need anything tell the headman and it will be done."

He and Kage nodded and left while Saya and Saeko watched the proceedings.

The headman had not been idle while the others were talking. By the time they finished he had sent houseboys to retrieve sharpened bamboo staffs to poke into the ground around the area Hirano wanted cordoned off. The next thing was red ribbon in long rolls that was tied between them except for one spot for entrance.

He also brought several of the 'rat dogs' and had them sit a short distance away. As soon as Hirano started moving around inside the building, rats began to escape. The dogs took them down within a few paces, and brought the bodies over to a handler, who tossed them onto a bag to be disposed of outside the estate later.

Hirano had the helpers bring several buckets of water. With these he splashed down the outer porch and some of the inside floor. Then he soaked a scarf and wrapped it over his face before starting to bring the long rolls of lighter match out. Putting it at the entrance to the area, the helpers gathered it up and took it to a storeroom in the barracks for the time being. The match itself was not volatile unless an open flame was applied to it. Once that happened it would smolder until it was extinguished or burned up.

Out next came the matchlock muskets. There were fifty of them in all and ranged from very old ornate models to much newer and streamlined ones made for simple utility.

All this gathered onlookers. Takashi, Morita and Hisashi were first and before long numerous other samurai had also gathered to watch the work. Saya had one of the maids get her paper and writing instruments from her sitting room. She sat down on a blanket and made inventory notes as items were brought out.

"He's not wearing a sword, I wonder if he took it off for this?" one of the slightly older fighters said to a companion.

"Maybe he is not samurai?" the second replied.

"Surely not! I do not think Lord Takagi would put someone like that in a position of control!" said the first.

"Let me explain something to you," Saya said suddenly, a glower on her face as the men turned toward her. "Today Busujima-san and I saw that man take down a murderer at the distance of sixty yards with his rifle. He did not blink an eye when he made the shot or found out the man died from the wound. Do not ever think he is not a fighter because he does not wear a sword. His weapon would cut you down long before you got close enough to draw a blade."

The looks on the men's faces told they felt the slash of Saya's cutting tongue. They bowed and apologized to her before they slipped away.

Sitting under a nearby tree, Saeko and the boys all smiled and nodded.

It was near dusk when Hirano came out for the last time. He turned the last two muskets over to someone to be taken to the storeroom, and then had a couple of helpers pour the refilled water buckets over him.

"Powder residue?" Saya asked from several feet away.

"Hai," he said. "Now I just need to get these clothes washed and…well…ah…"

Saya smirked, "Komuro, take Hirano and show him the bath house. After he is through all of you come and we will eat together in my sitting room."

"Hai, Takagi-san," Takashi said as he waved Hirano after him. "Come on, Hirano-san, it not good to keep the princess waiting!"

"BAKA!" Saya shouted as the boys head off, Morita following. Hisashi stopped beside Saya.

"If you will excuse me, Takagi-san, I have a prior engagement to go to."

Saya frowned slightly, but nodded. She knew who he was going to see.

Saeko watched the gray-haired boy walked off, "I assume word of his meetings with Rei-san have not gotten out as of yet?"

Saya shook her head, "Not that I know of. Now, we need to go clean up ourselves before meeting them. It's been a busy day."

Saeko nodded and followed her friend.

* * *

A/N: Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

*Terms:

Torioi – a round stray hat folded in half.

Norimono – litter chair carried by two men.

Shinigami – death gods or death spirits.

Obi – sash around the waist that hold a kimono on.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I suck at keeping posting schedules…it's because I like y'all so much!

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

The girls had Saya's sitting room ready, this meant the books and scrolls were stacked up on shelves instead of scattered across the floor, when the boys arrived.

Saya was surprised to find Hirano in a normal men's kimono instead of the short robe and leggings from earlier.

_Well,_ she thought. _There was nothing wrong with what he had on before, but he does dress up kind of nice._

She could tell the boy was nervous as he, Takashi, and Morita came in. Takashi and Morita plopped down on cushions as Hirano stood and bowed to the ladies before kneeling.

"First off let me start with some rules, Hirano-san. When you are invited to this room, you leave formality at the door. I don't mean you can be crass, but this is a place to relax, we are all close to the same age and it makes no sense to me. When you are here, you may call me Saya-san."

He looked surprised for a minute and then nodded, bowing slightly, "Hai…Takag…ah…Saya-san, then I would be pleased if you…all of you call me Kohta if you wish."

She smiled as Saeko smirked and the other boys grinned. "Good!" she said. "Let us eat and then we can talk for a while."

000

"So you were gone from Japan for six years?" Takashi asked Kohta as they relaxed with sweets and tea after dinner.

"Hai," Kohta said. "We took ship from Nagasaki on a Dutch trader headed west in early 1849. It was the best time of the year to go with the winds. My father was a well to do merchant and mother made kimonos that were very popular in Osaka. Father had become friends with a Dutch merchant and devised a plan to travel with him to the Netherlands. Their idea was for our family to 'scout' products that would sell well in Japan. Mother was hesitant about going, but father insisted he could not go away for several years and leave his family behind."

"It sounds to me like your father was a very smart merchant," Saya said. "He and his partner would have the advantage of inside information on what would do best, rather than hit or miss as others do. But, my question is how he got permission for you to leave the country since foreign travel is banned. Except to a small few."

Hirano nodded, "I am not sure, Saya-san. I speculate the lord was thinking of all the taxes this new way of doing business would bring in and gave that permission. It sounded like a good idea at the time, so the shop and our home was left with trusted employees and we departed, expecting to be back in about two years. We went west-southwest and touched land in the Dutch East Indies for water and provisions. After a week of resupply we sailed on westward and touched next at Cape Town on the southern tip of Africa. From there we made our way north until we were off the coast of Ireland…that is when disaster struck." He stopped for a moment and sipped his tea, as if gathering his thoughts. "A powerful storm blew up and caught the ship by surprise. We had not gone up the English Channel because the winds were wrong and the captain said we could be around the north of Scotland before they would change. We never made it that far."

"After three days, we lost the main mast and had to cut the rigging away. It was not long before the rest of the masts were carried away and we were nothing but a drifting hulk. More water began to come in than the pumps could handle and things got worse from there. Father tied our money up into backpacks and put one on each of us. Sometime during the night an old sailor came to us and dragged us onto deck. He tied us to a hatch grating that had casks attached around the outside edge of it. It was not long before the ship broke up and we were in the water. Soon after, father disappeared. When daylight came I saw a ship nearby and started shouting, they saw me and sent a boat to pull us in. It was when we were hauled aboard I found out mother was... dead."

Saya and Saeko both gasped and closed their eyes at this. Takashi and Morita lowered their eyes and waited quietly for the boy to go on.

"I was very lucky, the captain was a big Scotsman with red hair and beard who was also a devote Kurisuchan* and read their last rights over my mother. There were several women aboard, one of them the captain's daughter who was around twenty. She removed my mother's personal things and then had me put in the captain's cabin to recover. They wrapped mother in a sailcloth shroud and put her back into the sea. I found out later that day the man's name was MacGille and they had sailed out of Aberdeen the week before bound for America. He was surprised to find out I could speak Dutch and some English. He also thought at first I was Chinese, but I told him different."

"What was the daughter like?" Saeko asked.

"Pretty girl, or 'lass', as her father liked to say. Her name was Becky; she was about as tall as you are Saeko-san, also red-headed and had a fiery streak in her. The crew jumped to it quick when she gave an order and not just because she was the captain's daughter." He chuckled, "Her father said her temper was the reason she had not been able to find a husband yet."

Takashi and Morita found much amusement in this, which caused Saya to throw a pillow at them as Saeko laughed behind her hand.

"A few days later I was startled by loud booming noises and the ship shaking. When I rushed on deck I found out they were exercising the cannon."

"Exercising the cannon?" Saya asked. "What do you mean? This was a warship?"

"No," Kohta said. "It was a merchant ship, but a lot of them double as privateers, so it had six 12-pounder long guns, three per side. I had never seen anything like them before and was fascinated. Then they brought out the flintlock muskets and pistols. The captain let me try shooting a musket and was surprised when I hit a floating barrel the first time I fired. Because he thought it was a fluke, he let me shoot ten more times and I hit eight out of ten, missing the last two because my shoulder was getting bruised. That was all it took, I was enthralled with the firearms and wanted to learn all about them. During the next two weeks of travel the master gunner taught me all he could. When we arrived in Boston, the captain said he knew a gunsmith that might take me on as an apprentice."

"That was very lucky for you, Kohta-san, and the captain sounds like a wonderful man," Saeko said.

Kohta nodded, "He was a true credit to his beliefs. Becky had made sure my mother's things and the money, were locked in the ships strong box and brought them out when it was time for me to leave. I tried to pay Captain MacGille for passage, but he refused to take money from a castaway and orphan. So what I did was give him some ryo to give his crew a feast of thanks on me. This he did accept since there was no profit to himself. The next morning he and I took a post coach to Springfield, Massachusetts where there are a lot of gun manufacturing works. Just at the edge of town there was a small gun shop owned by William Pennybrook. We took to each other at once and he was impressed by the knowledge I already had gained about muskets, flintlocks and cannon."

Kohta sipped his tea again and smiled, his eyes with a distance look to them, "That was the beginning of my training as a gunsmith. Pennybrook-san was a widower who had lost his wife and son to a fever several years before. We lived in the back of the shop and a friend's wife came in, cleaned and made supper for us three days a week. That was late 1849, and for the next five years things were good. I learned a lot, and not just gun smithing, met all sorts of people and was happy. I became somewhat known around town, being the only Japanese there and even got to look in on the Armory on a regular basis."

"What is the armory?" Morita asked. "I mean, we call where we keep the weapons here an armory but it could just as easy be called a storeroom."

"Perhaps the name 'The Arsenal at Springfield' or 'Springfield Arsenal' fits the place better," Kohta told them. "It is one of the places where a major part of the firearms for the United States army were made. Pennybrook-san had worked there at one time before opening his own shop. He was well thought of there and we bought parts and mechanisms to repair customer's guns from there also." He paused for a moment and sighed, "Then spring of 1854 came. I was in the back of the shop and had just finished loading two new Colt revolving pistols to test when I heard loud voices and a gunshot out front. I ran to the door and saw eight men, one holding a smoking flintlock pistol that was pointing at Pennybrook-san, who was leaning back against the wall. Some of the other men were laughing…until they saw me. I didn't even realize I had brought the Colt revolvers with me until one of the men shouted that I was armed. One of them fired at me and hit the door frame beside me."

He closed his eyes for a minute, as if looking back in time. "It is a kind of a blur after that. I remember holding the two pistols out in front of me and starting to shoot. When it was over six of them were dead and two wounded. The wounded tried to get out and ride away, but ran into the arms of our neighbors and other merchants. I was on the floor holding my master's head when the constable arrived. Master told him there were papers for me at the lawyers and please help me handle everything. Constable Richardson promised he would and master squeezed my hands and said 'sayonara', one of the Japanese words I had taught him."

"That's why," Saya said as he paused. "That's why you never even blinked when you found out the man you shot today died. You had killed before."

Kohta nodded, "I can say the deaths on my hands were all justified. I am sure it may happen again though. That is why I am here now."

"What do you mean, Kohta-san?" Saeko asked.

"The men that were caught were tried the next morning. One of the Army officers from the Arsenal served as judge and it was over in less than an hour. They took them out and hung them twenty minutes after that. That afternoon we buried Master Pennybrook and I went back to the shop to clean up, not knowing what I was going to do next. The _next_ morning the constable, lawyer and the Army officer showed up. They sat me down and explained what was going on. Master had left everything to me, it was all legal, and all it took was for me to sign a few papers and I was the owner. The next thing was the shock. The constable and Army officer had learned the families and friends of the men I killed were out to 'get' me in retaliation for the killings. They though it was best if I left quickly, they did not want to see me killed and more open violence in the town."

"They threw you out!? After everything that happened!?" Saya exclaimed, infuriated over the action.

"No, no not really," Kohta said as he waved his hand in front of him. "It sounds much worse that it was. I was welcome to stay, but they just wanted me to understand I would be fighting alone. They had families to think of and I was a young single foreigner. They offered me a very good price for the shop and its stock and I was able to pick out certain items I wanted to take with me. Really I had already been thinking the night before if I wanted to stay or not, because I was already having a longing for home. Plus my father's business matters here had never been settled. There had been some letters written over the years but it is hard to handle matters from half-way around the world."

"So by noon I was packed up and had said my goodbyes. Constable Richardson found me a good hired coach with honest men he knew and we set out. In my pockets I had bills-of-sales for the items from the shop I kept, letters of introduction and credit to bankers in Boston and the two Colt pistols, loaded and ready in case they were needed. My Sharps was in a canvas bag I could carry over my shoulder and everything else, like tools, were packed in crates on top. We went straight through, traveling all night and by noon the next day Boston town was in sight. They took me to a friend of the lawyer's, another lawyer, and he found me a place nearby to stay for a couple of days. He agreed we needed to get everything settled as soon as possible. The morning after we headed for the bank, got everything settled in gold and silver. By that afternoon I had booked passage on a China tea clipper that was leaving in the morning. I was rowed out to where the ship was anchored, with my cargo, that night and at dawn we were on our way."

"Wow," said Takashi in awe. "One day you are peacefully working your job and living your life and three days later you are bound for Japan."

"So you said you sailed south from Boston?" Saya asked as a maid poured everyone fresh tea.

"Yes, the ship was the _Lookout_, Boston to San Francisco in one hundred and eight days around Cape Horn, which was a new speed record. Then we struck out from San Francisco and was on the verge of her best run across the Pacific, when two days out of Hong Kong we ran across the British clipper _Invincible__,_ which was about to be abandoned. _Invincible_ had collided with the ship _A. Chesebrough_ and sunk it, but managed to save the members of the _Chesebrough'_s crew. The clipper was badly damaged and things were looking grim. The crews tied the two ships together and tried to make repairs on _Invincible's_ bow, the front end, which had two huge holes in it keeping them from setting sail. The ships carpenters could make repairs if they could get to it. This was done by putting sails in the water that the men could stand on while working."

"Wait," Saya said. "A sail is cloth, how could they stand on it?"

"I was surprised too. They put the sail in the water with cargo netting under it. Then they put hatch grates on that and as long as the sea does not get to rough and rip the sail, men can stand on it and work. The problem in the South China Sea though is sharks, huge man eating fish that can be ten, twenty, even thirty feet long. They have rows of teeth that can shred anything alive. That is where I came to help. I and two marines from the _Invincible_ sat in ships boats and shot them if they got to close. The ships cooks would haul the carcasses out and make soup and steaks with them. Not too bad a meal I have to say. Anyway, after two days of repairs we were able to untie and we stayed with _Invincible_ as she limped into Hong Kong. As soon as I could, I took ship to Nagasaki and home. When I got to Osaka, it was a bit of a surprise for everyone because they never expected me to return."

"Uh oh," Takashi said. "What did you do about that?"

"Well they had no doubt who I was because I look very much like my father. But to be honest I really didn't want father's business, so I told the people that had been taking care of it for so long I would sell it to them. So I made them a very cheap price, about a tenth of what it was worth, and asked if I could look through personal items that had been left at the house. They quickly agreed and while the solicitors were making up the papers of ownership, I picked a few items out and told them they could either have or dispose of the rest. It hit me while I was looking through our old things that I had left that life behind a very long time ago."

"Still, that was from your family, it was your decision to give them up or not," Saeko said.

He nodded, "Well not much else to tell, I went looking for a job and through happy circumstance arrived here."

"So how do you feel about things so far?" Takashi asked with a grin.

The boy smiled, "I must say I am pleased. Lord Takagi seems to be one who wants to listen to his retainers and not hesitate on action." He suddenly frowned, "It just occurred to me, I don't know where I'm supposed to sleep tonight!"

The girls giggled and the boys laughed out loud.

"I had your things taken to Takashi, Morita and Hisashi's barracks room," Saya said. "And don't worry I made sure the houseboy was very careful with your rifle!"

Kohta bowed low, "Arigatou, Saya-san. The only thing I need now is for the rest of my baggage to arrive."

"How is it coming?" she asked.

"By freight porters from Nagasaki, I had it stored there until I knew where I was heading. I hope to see it before the end of the week."

She nodded and looked to Takashi, "What is on you three's agenda tomorrow?"

"Barracks cleaning early, weapon practice after that and the guard duty in the afternoon," he replied.

"If you have any free time, check in with Kohta-san and see if he needs anything."

"Hai," he replied and with that the young men made their goodbyes, got up and left, leaving Saya and Saeko together.

"I need to go also since I am the one running weapon practice in the morning!" Saeko said. "But before I go, what do you think of our new gun master so far?"

Saya nodded, "Interesting! He seems nice, smart too, or at least it looks that way now. We will find out soon enough."

Saeko smirked as she got up, "Very well then, I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Saya-san."

Saya frowned as the other girl went out the door, "Now what did she mean by that?"

000

Later that evening Takashi came out onto the porch in front of the boy's barracks room. Kohta was sitting out there cross-legged, staring off into the distance.

"Not bothering you am I?" Takashi asked.

"Oh no," Kohta replied. "Relaxing for a minute, just clearing my mind before trying to go to sleep. She seems very nice. How long have you known Takagi-san?"

"Eh, since I was about six I guess. My mother taught her, and a bunch of others, lessons for years. And look, you don't know her yet."

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"She can be a real monster a lot of the time," Takashi said. "She only calmed down over the last few months since Saeko-san has come."

"Why is that I wonder?" Kohta asked.

"We all think it is because she has someone she can confide in now. Plus Saeko-san may be an onna-bugeisha, but she is a real lady too. But don't be fooled, she can be a ferocious tiger when provoked. Just a month ago she cut a man down that had challenged her to a dual. It was supposed to be non-lethal with bokken, but after losing to her twice, he grabbed live steel and tried to attack her as she walked away. She cut him so fast it was amazing. No one had tried her again and her reputation has grown much around Edo."

"I see I have arrived at a very interesting house!" Kohta said as he chuckled. "Any tips on _not_ getting on Takagi-san's bad side?"

Takashi laughed, "Just keep doing what you are doing. When she asks something of you, try to give her as much information as you can on the subject. She will let you know if she wants more details or not."

They sat quietly for a short time before Takashi cleared his throat, "Eh, Kohta-san, do you miss much about being in America? I mean, I am sure coming back to Japan has been a big change for you."

"Some things," he replied. "The biggest thing I would guess is coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yes coffee. It is a dark colored hot drink like a very strong tea."

"Kohta-san, we have coffee. Or rather Saeko-san's father has it. Saya-san has been trying to get her hands on some, but to no avail so far. We all like it!" Takashi said as he laughed.

"Really? I have not had a good cup of coffee since we left San Francisco," the gunsmith said.

"Maybe if you keep Takagi-san happy with your stories she will get Sensei to give you some," the laughing boy said.

"Yeah…maybe," Kohta said as his thoughts turned back to the beautiful pink-haired girl. "Umm, can I ask you something, Komuro-san?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Being new here I don't know what is going on, but is Takagi-san not promised to anyone? I would think with her father being as powerful as he is there would be a lot of suitors around."

"No. So far she will not have anything to do with any of them. She says she will not marry a man that is not at least as smart as she is."

Kohta chuckled, "Well from what I have seen so far there is no danger of that!"

"Well I better get to sleep," Takashi said. "Saeko-san can be a real slave driver in the dojo."

"I need to sleep myself," Kohta replied. "I have to get with Takagi-san tomorrow and make drawings of the new powder magazine, and start the cleaning of the old building even before I inspect the current stock of muskets…I'm tired just thinking about it!"

"Come on then, let call it a night," the other boy said as he headed inside.

000

Saya was awake and up not long after daybreak. She had breakfast with her mother and came back to her sitting room to arrange the drawing table and instruments for Kohta to use.

It was getting around mid-morning and she was beginning to wonder where he was when a maid announced he was asking to see her. Giving permission, she watched as he came in, knelt down and bowed to her.

"Good morning, Takagi-san. I hope your rest was pleasant."

Saya frowned, "Hirano, what did I tell you last night about entering into this room? Also, where have you been? I expected you a lot earlier."

He paused for a moment as he digested what she was saying. "I apologize if I displeased you, Takagi-san, but last night was pleasure and today is business. I didn't feel it would be proper to address you so causally under these circumstances. I stayed and helped with the barracks cleaning since I will be staying there at least for a short while."

Saya paused for a moment and let what Kohta said sink in, "Ah…you know, you are right, Hirano-san. Business is business, and pleasure is pleasure, but make sure you remember what is when."

"Hai Lady Takagi, your will is my command," the boy said as he bowed again with a smirk.

"Now you are just teasing, which is fine, I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor, but don't go overboard. Alright, here are the drawing instruments, how do you wish to proceed?"

Kohta moved over to the table the drawing board was sitting on. Kneeling, he glanced over the tools before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a slender metal tube device. Twisting on one end of this, he focused on the sharp pointed end. Satisfied he placed a piece of paper on the drawing surface, picked up a wooden straightedge and started to make the first line.

"W…wait! What is that? Why are you not using a wooden pencil?" Saya asked.

"Oh…this is a mechanical pencil from Moran & Co. in England. It is very popular now with engineers and surveyors."

"How does it work?" the girl asked, wide-eyed as the boy held it out for her to see.

"There is a piece of pencil lead that goes in this end when you unscrew it here," he said as he demonstrated. "There is another screw mechanism inside so when you turn the top here, the lead comes out of the end and can be used."

The girl watched in fascination as he carefully showed her and then put it in her hands. "How much do these cost?" she asked.

"A fair amount," he replied. "Something like…twenty mon in Japanese currency. But they last a long time and all you need to do is purchase more lead, which is not much."

She handed it back to him after looking at it closely. She was quiet for a minute as he drew his first lines. Finally she spoke, "What other fascinating things do who have to show me, Hirano Kohta?"

He paused as he thought about this question, "I am not sure, Saya-san. When my cargo gets here there will be many things involving guns and gun smithing, but I am not sure what else may appeal to you. To be honest I have been a little scared since I came back home."

"Why, Kohta-san?" she asked, with concern on her face.

"I was ten years old when I left and did a lot of growing up in a world that does not have the same class and honor structure that Japan has. I worry I may offend someone like your father or Busujima-sensei without meaning to and …well…I am not from a samurai family. It might go badly."

She knew what he meant. The arrogant samurai from yesterday was just one example of the divide in class levels. Kohta was from the merchant class, the lowest even below farmers, except for thieves and criminals. That did not mean there were not plenty of rich merchant class people, just that the lowest poorest samurai was still ranked higher. In the not too distance past, a samurai could cut down anyone of a lower class for any perceived insult. Such things still happened, but the consequences to the killer could go badly if there was not very good reason.

"Kohta-san…you said last night that when you left America, you kept the two Colt pistols you…fought with. Do you have them with you?"

He nodded, "I am wearing one now. Would you like to see it?"

"Please," she said, but this time containing her excitement.

Nodding he reached inside his top and pulled it out. It was a shiny gray metal with red wooden sections where he held it in his hand. He lay it on the table and looked up at her, "Please do not take offence at this Saya-san, have you ever touched a gun before?"

She shook her head, "I have examined a matchlock up close, but have never held or fired one."

"Then please do not pick this one up now. This is an 1851 Colt Navy in .36 caliber. I promise that one day when I have one of them unloaded, I will let you handle and examine it to your hearts content. For now though look closely, but do not touch the trigger here," he pointed. "Or the hammer here. You may touch it carefully along the barrel, cylinder and hand grip."

She nodded in agreement. She knew he was simply being safe with her and others around them. A weapon like this could shoot through many of the paper walls of the mansion, and maybe still kill someone on the other side of the estate.

"I understand," she replied as she leaned closer. She knew this was a killing machine, and had killed in his hands, but it was also a thing of beauty to her. She ran her finger down the side of the barrel and found it surprisingly warm. _Maybe from being against his body,_ she thought. This suddenly caused her to blush at where her mind had gone. Clearing her thoughts, she continued her investigation, touching the cylinder and then moving on to the wooden grips.

"What type of wood is this? I don't think I have seen anything besides teak that is this rich looking and beautiful."

"Redwood of the giant Sequoia tree from Cally-forn-i-yay, on the west coast of America. I was able to get a small piece of the wood when the clipper stopped in San Francisco. I carved these grips from it myself as we crossed the Pacific Ocean," he said. "Would you like to learn to shoot? If it is permitted that is."

She nodded, "Yes I think I would. I want to spend the rest of my life learning new things and that would be one. I am sure father might indulge letting me learn if it is you teaching me."

He nodded as he took the pistol and placed it back inside his tunic. He smiled as he picked up the pencil again, "For now though I need to get to work. I am sure your lord father is expecting results today."

She smiled in return as they got down to the job at hand.

000

It was noon before the first drawing was finished. Kohta had down the floor plan in lead and then Saya had gone over it in ink to make it permanent. While she did that Kohta had drawn a side, front and rear view of the magazine to show what he expected it to look like when built.

Hearing a rustle of clothing, they looked up to find Saeko standing in the open doorway, watching them.

"Through with practice, Saeko-san?" Saya asked as she finished inking another line.

"Hai, Saya-san. Good day to you, Kohta-san."

"Greetings, Busujima-san. I hope your day has been prosperous," the boy said as he bowed to the swordswoman.

"Oh my, so polite! Don't you think so, Saya-san?" Saeko said and she smirked while kneeling down.

"Hmm, yes he will do," Saya replied in a haughty, high-handed manner.

They all chuckled as the maid arrived to see if Saya was ready to be brought the noon meal. Once they were served and eating, talk turned to work of the day.

"How did the training go, Saeko-san?" Kohta asked, lapsing into the casual speaking since they were not currently working.

"I have once again struck fear into the hearts of young samurai," she replied as Saya laughed. "Igou-san was very slow and lethargic today. He paid for it with several new bruises and bumps."

"Hmm," was all Saya said since she knew where the boy had been the night before.

They finished their lunch and the dishes had been taken away. Saeko reclined slightly, a book in front of her, but her attention was on the other pair.

"Ah, I just thought of a problem," Kohta was saying. "I am not sure of the current Japanese measurement system. I know what I want in English, but the men constructing this might not be able to read it."

"Put the English measurements on it and I will convert it to shaku*. That will make it very close to the English 'foot' distance. This will at least make it close enough it should not be much off from what you want."

Kohta nodded and within a few minutes he was watching Saya click an abacus while writing the conversions down. "You are very smart, Takagi-san," he said. "I have been using English for so long it is second nature for me now."

Saya suddenly sat up with a thoughtful look on her face, "What time is it, Kohta-san?"

The boy looked outside before reaching in his pouch to pull out a silver pocket watch. Flipping open the top he replied, "It is about two in the afternoon, Saya-san."

She shook her head, "NO, it is almost the hour of the Goat, the fifth hour of the day."

Kohta closed his eyes and groaned, "I forgot, totally different time system. I have still been going on European time."

"Well two European hours are close to a Japanese hour," she told him. "I will help you keep up until you get used to it."

"Thank you again, Saya-san. I have faith that your intelligence will keep me on the straight path," he said. "Right now though I should get these plans to your father to be approved, I want to get to digging as soon as possible."

With that he rolled up the papers, made his goodbyes and headed out to see Lord Takagi.

Saya sat watching the door for a minute as Saeko sipped tea and watched her. "What is it?" the pink-haired girl asked. "I can see your mind churning behind those eyes."

"Oh nothing," the dark-haired girl said. "Just wondering, how do you like him now?"

Saya frowned at her friend, but for the life of her could not think of a retort at that time.

* * *

A/N: Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

Terms:

Kurisuchan – basically Japanese romaji for Christian.

Shaku – Japanese traditional unit of measure about 11.93 inches.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

The rest of the week was very busy for everyone, but especially for Kohta. Lord Takagi approved the plan at once and the work started.

First he moved the Do-Not-Enter zone and made it smaller so the workers could get to where the magazine was being dug. Next he separated the good and bad powder boxes so he knew how many were needed. The headman had carpenters standing by to go to work as soon as the boy told him a number. By dusk the next day, the gunsmith had new boxes and linen powder bags with several spares of each.

The next morning he was able to inspect the pit as the diggers were starting on the entrance steps. Carts were arriving with loads of stone and masons were preparing to start.

"Hirano-san, are you sure you do not want the floors done in stone also?" the headman asked him as they watched the work.

"No, I want to cover the dirt floor with sand and when we feel it is getting too dirty, or mixed with powder, we can scoop it out and put in fresh. Stone or wood would let the powder slip down into the cracks and the buildup might become dangerous."

"Ah, I see, I see," the head stone mason said. "It will be as you wish, Sensei."

Kohta left them to their work and went into the powder building. Stripping down to nothing but a loin cloth, he began transferring powder from the leaking boxes to new linen bags and boxes. Once finished, he moved them outside to the porch and then rolled up the mats that had been under them. He had asked the headman to have a fire built and he carried the mats out to it. Tossing the rolled mat onto it, he stepped back quickly.

As he thought it would, the mat hissed, popped and flashed with burning gunpowder as the fire consumed it. It was not a big flash, but enough to draw the attention of everyone working on the project.

"Just as you feared, Hirano-san," the headman said.

"Hai," the boy replied. "After burning these I will have to sweep the building and then toss the dust onto the fire also."

"What will be the next step?" the other man asked.

"Wash everything down very well, then scrub and stone the floor boards before polishing them."

"Do you want more mats?" the headman asked.

"Maybe two for my sleeping area once I move into the building. Everything else needs to be bare wood for ease of cleaning as well as safety." Kohta told him.

They watched the workmen do their jobs as they waited for each mat Kohta threw on the fire to burn away. Looking around the work sight, it hit the boy something was missing.

"I need a firing lane," he suddenly said.

"Eh…a what?" the headman asked puzzled.

"A place to test fire guns I have worked on," Kohta replied. "I think it would be best behind the powder magazine and against the estate wall." He pointed to where he was talking about.

"Now is the time to do it," the other man said. "Give me the size and shape you need. I will get the workers to handle it."

"Hai," the boy replied as he tossed the next mat on the fire.

000

Two days later the magazine was done except for having the roof installed. The masons asked the works be left open for several days to allow the sun to help dry the mortar. During that time the main entranceway was installed with a heavy ironbound oak door.

Kohta was inspecting this when he looked up to find Saya watching him work. "Greetings, Takagi-san, I hope you are doing well today."

She nodded, "I am fine. When are they putting the roof on?"

"Tomorrow," the boy answered. "The masons will check it in the morning and the carpenters already have the sections built. All they have to do is lay them in place and secure them. Then the bronze sheeting can be put on."

"Is the entrance going to be covered?" she asked as she looked at the steps.

"Hai. It will have the same shape as the main roof and be wide enough to keep most of the rain out. Plus we made channels and wells along both sides of the entrance to capture any water that does get down here," he pointed as he spoke.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before something else caught her eyes. "What is this over here, Hirano-san?"

Climbing out of the magazine he turned to where she was looking. "That is a firing lane I had installed," he responded.

"Firing lane?" she asked. "Where you can shoot guns right here?"

"Hai, I will need to be able to test those I work on." He followed Saya as she walked over to inspect the lane.

It was an area about three paces wide that ran along the back wall of the estate. The outer boundary was a waist high fence that ran twenty-five paces to end with a boxed in area. Inside there were a bunch of rolled tatami mats standing on end, with another mat hanging in front of them.

"I can place a target here," he demonstrated with his hands. "And shoot into this without worry of the bullets going through the wall or ricocheting away."

"And when they become ragged and worn, just replace them," she finished for him as she nodded. "Very smart, Hirano!"

"Also when I replace the mats, I can take the lead bullets and melt them back down to make more, thus having only the cost of the powder to test fire."

Saya nodded again as she looked around. She was impressed with the progress being made after so short a period of time. "How is the building coming?" she asked.

"Very well, I burned the floor mats the day before yesterday and then washed and scrubbed the floor boards down that night. After letting them dry all day, I washed them again this morning and then stoned them. Once I am sure they are dry I will have them polished and be ready to start moving stuff back in," he said as they slowly walked that way.

"I know you were displeased with the way the muskets were stored, what are you going to do differently?"

"The carpenters are building racks like those that hold spears or naginata. I will line them along the wall and expand to the center as needed."

Saya removed her geta* as she stepped onto the porch. She looked in the doorway for a minute before nodding and turning back to kneel near where he was propped on the edge.

Looking her way he watched her for a second before clearing his throat, "Ahmm, Takagi-san, please take no offence at this, but are you feeling alright? You seem a little tired."

She frowned for a moment, "No I am fine…" then she stopped and sighed. "No I am sorry, Kohta-san, I _am_ tired. I had a long argument with my mother this morning. She is pressuring me about entertaining marriage partners again."

"Ah, I see," he replied. Kohta had met Lady Takagi his second day at the estate when she put on a small welcoming supper. He had found the beautiful woman charming, but understood very quickly she was a powerhouse into her own right, like her husband. "Do you have any prospects…ah…no, that is none of my business. I apologize if I offended."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kohta-san; I consider you a friend now. No, no prospects really, I just don't have much interest in that area. I know I will have to do something sooner or later, but I wanted to put it off a long as I could."

"Well good luck when you do. I hope you can find someone to meet your expectations," he said, as he looked around the estate, watching people move to and fro.

She watched the back of his head for a minute before speaking again, "What about you, Kohta-san? Do you have any aspirations about marriage?"

"ME!" Kohta squeaked. "No, I have never even considered the subject. I guess one day I might think about it, but for now no."

She frowned again at hearing this remark, "So you have never even had feelings for anyone?"

"Oh well maybe Becky, the captain's daughter. I was head over heels in love with her for a few weeks, but that was more because of the situation more than anything else. She was red-headed, beautiful and treated me kindly when I was rescued. She was also twice my age and thought of me as a child, which I was of course. It was just a boy's infatuation, but I will always remember her fondly. The girls in Springfield never had much to do with me because I was Japanese and odd looking to them."

Saya looked down as he told her this. She understood though how he could fall for a mysterious woman who helped save his life. Anything else was…she really didn't know what she was thinking.

A servant jogged up, "Master Gunsmith! There are some freight porters here with crates for you!"

"Great! Lead them here please!"

It only took a few minutes before four long wooden boxes lay on the porch. Kohta inspected the seals and then thanked the porters after paying the rest of the fare.

"What are in these, Kohta-san?" Saya asked, depression over the fight with her mother forgotten with the prospect of new items to investigate.

"Personal items, tools, parts, bullet molds and something special!" he said as he worked to open one of the crates. Finally opening the top, he sniffed around for a minute before chuckling and pulling a flat bottle out to inspect.

"What is that?" the girl asked as she slid closer.

"This is bourbon whiskey from the state of Kane-tuc-ee in America," he replied. "I was afraid the bottles would get broken with all the travel, but they are intact."

"I never thought about you might drink, Hirano" the pink-haired girl said, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh no not really," he replied as he waved his hand in front of himself. "Master always kept a bottle or two. He would take a sip every once in a while, but it is good for colds and other things as well. I made sure to bring a dozen bottles with me because I figured I would never be able to get it again."

"So…you don't drink it? Or…I don't understand."

"If I drank what Master did once a week, this stock would last me for several years. It will probably last me longer."

"Ah…I see," Saya said much more satisfied with this answer.

"Greetings, Takagi-san, Hirano-san."

They turned to find Kage walking up to them.

"Greetings, Busujima-sensei," the pair replied.

"Hirano-san I wanted to talk to you about…what is that you are holding?" the older man asked.

"Kane-tuc-ee bourbon whiskey," the boy replied with a smirk.

Kage's eyes lit up, "I have heard of this! They say it is a powerful elixir that will drive strong men to their knees!" His eye's narrowed, "Master Gunsmith is there some way your comrade the Sword Master could get a measure of this?"

Kohta glanced at Saya and winked before looking to Kage again, "Well Sensei, I'm sure we could come to some arraignment…oh! I understand you might have a supply of coffee?"

Kage frowned for a minute before breaking into a smirk. "I see…" he said as he reached up and rubbed his chin. "Do you see this, Saya-san? This is a man who has an advantage and knows how to use it!"

Saya had to laugh at Kage as Kohta smirked.

"I think we can come to an agreement, Hirano-san, but not having had any of this bourbon before, how do I know it is worth my precious coffee?"

Kohta's face split into what Saya could only call an evil grin, "Well I could say the same about the coffee, Sensei. I trust you, but as a long time coffee drinker, how do I know it is a good quality?"

"As the daughter of the Lord I declare you must have a taste test!" Saya said suddenly.

The two men began to laugh and Kage said, "I agree! And as the daughter of our lord, you must be included, Takagi-san!"

They all laughed again as Kohta closed the lid of his crate and banged it shut with his fist. Picking up the bottle of whiskey, he bowed to Saya and said, "Shall I escort you to the testing grounds, my lady?"

"Certainly!" the now smiling girl replied as she put her geta back on and walked to Kage's quarters with the mischievous pair.

000

"Ooooo, that's strong!" Kage declared as he closed one eye and grimaced after sipping some whiskey from a sake cup.

"Mmmmm," Kohta replied as he downed in one shot the small amount he had in his cup.

"That burns!" Saya declared as she sipped the very small amount Kohta had put in a cup for her.

"Now," the boy said as he poured a few dribbles into his hot coffee cup. "The _pièce de résistance_ as the French say. Try it like this, Sensei."

Kage held out his coffee for Kohta to give it the same treatment. Taking a sip he smacked his lips and smiled, "Oh…that is very good, Hirano-san!"

"Let me smell it!" Saya said as her face flushed slightly. She took Kohta's cup and sniffed several times before giving it back. "It gives it a wonderful nutty smell! Let me try some!"

"Are you sure, Saya-san?" Kohta asked. "Just because it's in the coffee doesn't mean the whiskey is any less powerful."

"Just a few drops," she said as the boy dribbled about half of what he had put in his into her cup. She sniffed it again and put another pinch of sugar in before sipping the brew. "Oooo, I kind of like that," she said.

"I agree," Kage said. "I can tell the whiskey is there, but the coffee smooth's out the bite."

"So Kage-san, what were you coming to see me about?" Kohta asked. The older man had given the younger ones permission to call him by his given name in private.

"Ah yes, I wanted you to be fitted for your armor, Kohta-san."

"Armor?" the boy said in surprise. "I never thought I would need armor, Sensei."

"Well you are a retainer of Lord Takagi and his master of guns. You will be training the musket men as well and should look the part. I am sure we will need to modify your set to fit your job though, maybe different shoulder plates or something. People we would be fighting will have swords, spears and bows. If they get in close and you have no armor…it could be bad."

"You will have armor," Saya said from behind her coffee cup. "I will _not_ have you cut to pieces when you could have been protected."

Kage raised one eyebrow at this statement, but did not say anything.

"Well I guess it won't hurt," Kohta said. "I will have to get used to wearing it since I never have before."

"Good," said Kage. "We will go see the fitter once we are finished with our coffee. Oh and by the way, how much coffee for a bottle?"

"Hmm, how much coffee do you have, if I may ask."

"Each bag is around thirty English pounds and I have two and a half bags left," the man replied.

"But, you can get more coffee, correct?" the boy asked as Kage nodded.

"Yes. It may take a while, but my trader friend will be able to supply me with more."

"Since we may never be able to replace the whiskey, what about ten English pounds for a full bottle?" Kohta said.

Kage thought about it for a minute before nodding, "Hai, I agree. Good trading with you, Hirano-san."

"You too, Busujima-sensei!"

Saeko walked in and smiled at the group, "Ah, here you all are. I was wondering where you got off to."

"Geeee," Saya said as she grinned broadly and looked up at her friend. "Preeetty Saeko!"

"Father! What did you do!?" Saeko demanded.

"It was not me! He did it!" the man declared as he pointed his finger at Kohta.

"EH!" the boy exclaimed. "She only had a sip! She insisted she wanted to try the whiskey!"

"Hirano-san I don't know if Saya-san has even had spirits before!" the dark-haired girl said as she knelt down beside her flushed face friend.

"Uh oh," both men said as they realized the girl was still gulping down the rest of her drink.

"All done!" the pink-haired girl declared. She pointed at Kohta, "I like you…you bring me exciting new things to invest…inve…study! I think I will keep you for myself!"

Kohta's eyes went wide as Kage's mouth fell open.

Saeko sighed as Saya giggled, hugged her cup and slowly began to tip over, where she landed with her head on Saeko's lap.

"Mmmm, happy…" the pink-haired girl murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Saeko glared at the two men, who realized they were in trouble with the swordswoman.

"Eh…Sensei didn't you say something about getting fitted for armor?" Kohta said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yes, yes I did, Hirano-san! We should go now, right now, to see the armorer!"

With that they got up and scurried out the door. Kohta looked back as he stepped to the porch, "I…I am sorry, Saeko-san, I did not mean for this to happen."

"I understand, Kohta-san, go now, I will watch over her." After he left Saeko checked coffee pot and poured a cup for herself.

As the onna-bugeisha sat sipping the brew with her friends head in her lap, Saya smacked her lips, reached around scratched her butt and farted loudly.

Saeko sat silently, right eyebrow up, the left eye partly closed and twitching slightly. In her mind she thought, _You will pay__,__ Hirano Kohta, you will pay dearly for this…_

000

A little more than an hour later, Saya sat upright and looked around. Focusing on Saeko she mumbled, "Where are Kohta-san and Sensei?"

"They ran away some time ago," Saeko replied as she started making some more coffee. "You took a little nap after trying the drink Hirano-san had."

"A nap? I don't even remember…ugg…why does my mouth feel like it is full of cotton?"

"Hmm, I wonder," the dark-haired beauty said with a smirk. "I would think it has something to do with 'whiskey' you drank. Here is a cup of water, drink it all down."

Saya gladly took the water and drained the cup. She watched quietly as Saeko finished and poured her a cup of the black brew. As she put it to her lips Saya could tell the girl had made this batch stronger than before, but her fuzzy head began to clear immediately.

"That bourbon stuff was stronger than I thought it was going to be," the pink-haired girl said as Saeko smirked at her.

"You should be more careful," the older girl said. "While I am sure Kohta-san is honorable and father would not have allowed anything to happen, losing sense of where you are is a dangerous thing."

Saya frowned, "Did I do anything I should not have? Last thing I remember is Kohta-san putting a little in my coffee."

"No not really, maybe confess to Kohta-san."

"EHHHHH!? What did you say!?"

Saeko told Saya the statement about liking him and wanting to keep him for herself. This caused Saya to flush brighter and brighter red.

"This is all Mother's fault!" Saya said, grumpily. "She started on me again this morning about entertaining husband candidates! I was depressed and Kohta and I were talking about it when your father showed up. Then I got so excited about trying something new I went overboard."

"Saya," Saeko said, much more serious now. "How are you feeling about Kohta-san? Tell me truthfully."

The girl sighed, "I like him, I do, he is interesting and smart. I am comfortable around him and feel like I could talk to him about anything. I just don't really know my own mind I guess."

"Well he has been here only about a week," Saeko said. "So give it time and let him get into his work routine. What would happen if you told your mother you were interested in him? He is not samurai."

"I don't know. The main thing is Father is in need of an heir and it cannot be me, they must be male. Since Mother never had a boy, he could have had a concubine to produce one, but Father is dedicated solely to her and refused. He always said he would adopt if he had to, but if I married and produced a male child, he would adopt it and declare him his heir."

"But you are resistant to choosing a mate," Saeko finished for her friend.

"I have never liked the idea of being forced to wed someone you barely even know," Say said. "I think you should at least like the person you will have to pillow* with."

"Hmm," Saeko replied. "We are of the age that it is expected of us though. I am blessed my father has allowed me my whims."

Saya watched her friend for a minute before speaking again. "What about you?" she asked. "Is your outlook towards anyone changing? I know you and Takashi seem to have a good relationship."

"I do get along with Takashi-san, but he deafeningly has his eyes looking towards someone else."

Saya groaned, "And that someone else is treating with his best friend."

"Hai."

"I am so afraid that's going to turn into a nightmare."

"Hai," said Saeko again as she looked out the door as if searching for answers.

000

The object of the girls thoughts was at that moment watching Kohta get fitted for his armor. He smiled as the armorer had the husky young man trying to do a shoulder roll in the laminated mail.

"Ohfffff!" the gunsmith grunted as Takashi and Morita helped pull him from the ground.

"You have got to duck your head when you try to do that, Kohta-san," Takashi said through his laughter.

"I understand, Takashi-san, but having never done anything like this before, it's hard!" Kohta replied.

"Ya just need to limber up," Morita told him. "Do some knee bends and side twists first."

Kohta tried as the others suggested before getting a running start to try again. This time he made it onto his back before flopping spread-eagled in the dirt.

"Well at least he made it half way," Takashi said as Kage chuckled beside him.

Takashi's attention was drawn away as across the estate where he could see a group of people coming in the main gate.

"Is something going on, Sensei?" he asked as Kage followed his gaze.

"Lord Takagi is meeting with Superintendent Miyamoto today. Something about a marriage proposal to his daughter I think."

"Someone is proposing to Saya-san?" Takashi asked, confused.

"No, I think one of our men has made a proposal to Miyamoto-san's daughter," the older man said.

Takashi's eyes widened as he focused on the group again. This time he noticed the figure walking beside Rei as they followed her parents.

Igou Hisashi.

Takashi felt like he had been stabbed in the gut.

"Hey look, he did it!" Morita declared as Kohta staggered to a stop.

"It is not to heavy is it Hirano-san?" Kage asked as he looked over the boy's suit.

"No, Sensei; it is not. I just have to get used to bending in it I think," Kohta replied.

"Do the shoulder roll one more time just to make sure you have it right," Kage told him. "Once we get the leg and arm guards fitted we will work on some different maneuvers."

"Hai," Kohta said as he threw himself forward again and rolled to come up onto his feet.

"I think he's got it!" Morita said. "How about you, Takashi…wait, where did he go?"

Kage looked around, "He was here just a moment ago. He was asking me about Miyamoto-san's daughter getting engaged to marry."

Morita's eyes went wide and his face white, "Wha…WHAT!?"

"Just now," Kage continued, not understanding there was a problem. "He saw them coming in the gate a short time ago."

"Kami no! Sensei we have to find him right now!" Morita said almost in a panic.

"Why?" Kage asked as Kohta walked up beside him.

"Takashi was planning on asking Rei-san to marry him! If somebody beat him to it there could be trouble!"

Kage thought for a moment before speaking, "I will go to where the lord is. Kohta-san, come with me. Morita-san go to my quarters and find my daughter, Saya-san should be with her. Tell anyone you meet if they see Takashi-san, tell him I want to see him in the dojo now!"

Kage and Kohta started toward the main house as Morita ran off. Hurrying to the entrance they found Takashi pacing back and forth, a grim look on his face.

"What are you doing, Komuro?" Kage asked sternly.

"Waiting, Sensei, waiting _politely_ for some answers," the irate boy replied.

"Do you think this is the best time for this?" the man asked. "Do you not think it would be better to wait for a period of time first?"

"No I don't, Sensei. I think…" he stopped as the Miyamoto's came from the house and started down the path. Turning, he positioned himself in the middle of the path.

"Ah, Komuro-san!" Superintendent Miyamoto said. "We have not seen you in a while, how are you?"

"I have been better, Miyamoto-dono," the boy replied, bowing to the man. "Today I am distressed though and have need to speak to Igou-san."

Miyamoto Tadashi looked puzzled, "Is something the matter?"

"It needs to be a private chat, Miyamoto-dono, if you don't mind." Turning to Hisashi he said firmly, "I will be waiting for _you_ on the practice yard." With this he turned and stomped away.

Tadashi looked at Hisashi and said, "I do not understand. Is there a problem?"

"Apparently so," the grey-haired boy replied. Turning toward Rei he asked, "Rei-san? You _did_ tell Komuro-san about this beforehand correct?"

The red faced girl turned up her nose and looked away, "I said nothing. What business is it of his who I marry!?"

"Oh Rei, what have you done?" her mother said as a look of fury crossed Tadashi face.

Hisashi sighed, "If you will excuse me, honored parents, it seems I have something to attend to." He bowed as he started towards the dojo's practice yard.

"Wh…where is Hisashi going?" Rei asked with a look of shock in her eyes.

"Possibly to a _duel_," he father snarled. "Did you even _think_ what might happen!? Playing two friends off each other?"

The girl didn't say anything, just hung her head and looked at the ground, hands shaking.

Tadashi turned to Kage, "Busujima-sensei is there anything we can do to stop this?"

Kage rubbed his chin, "I don't know, Miyamoto-san, he is a proud young man and that pride has been wounded. We may not be able to stop it, but maybe we can keep it from being too bad. Let us go quickly."

They rushed off, leaving Kohta staring after them. Turning back to the two Miyamoto women, he realized they were watching him. "Ah…umm, Hirano Kohta, Lord Takagi's gunsmith, at your service!" he bowed quickly. "Uh…please excuse me!" he said as he rushed off behind the two older men leaving the women puzzled.

000

Saeko and Saya looked up as Morita ran up and took a knee at the doorway.

"We got trouble," he said. "Rei-san and her parents just visited Saya-san's father about marrying Igou. Takashi found out and rushed off looking for them. Sensei said the two of you better come, maybe you can help."

"I knew this would happen!" Saya shouted as she and Saeko got up.

"Any idea where they are now?" Saeko asked as the girls slipped their geta on.

"Sensei and Kohta-san headed to the main house to see Lord Takagi or catch Takashi if they could."

As they rushed across the estate they caught a glimpse of Takashi striding towards the dojo.

"There is Takashi," Saeko said. "Morita and I will follow him, Saya go on to the main house and see what you can find out."

"Right," the pink-haired girl agreed.

Takashi stopped in the practice yard and waited as he heard someone walk up behind him. Spinning around he began to reach for his sword, but found Saeko standing there instead of Hisashi.

"What is the meaning of this, Takashi-san?" she asked quietly.

"It does not involve you, Busujima-san. It is a personal matter between Igou and myself."

"What do you intend to do? Kill your friend over a girl that rejected you?" she asked.

"The rejection I could have handled, it was the fact he went behind my back to do this," the boy snarled.

"I did not realize that was happening," Hisashi said as he walked up, arms outstretched to show he held no weapon. "She told me she was going to tell you we were meeting each other."

"Well she _didn't_!"

"I am sorry for that, how can I make it up to you?"

"Fight me! Now!" Takashi roared.

Kage and Tadashi jogged up. "Komuro stop this!" Kage ordered.

"Komuro-san," Tadashi said calmly. "What will it take to calm you?"

"Satisfaction!"

"Why don't you cool off!" roared Saya as she arrived, dragging Rei by her wrist behind her.

"Stay out of it, Saya!" Takashi roared back.

"What is Rei doing here?" Hisashi shouted. "Why did you bring her, Takagi-san!?"

"She needed to see what she caused! And if one of you ends up dead in the dirt, she needs to see that also! This is my house she has caused turmoil in!" Saya said.

"That is enough!" someone else shouted.

They all turned to find Lord Takagi striding up with Yuriko, Kiriko and Kohta in tow. "Busujima-chan, Hirano-san, please keep these two apart until I talk to Busujima-sensei and Miyamoto-san."

"Hai!" the pair replied to their lord's order.

"Wife, please take the ladies aside for now," he said to Yuriko.

"Yes, my lord husband," the purpled-haired beauty replied, as she herded the women to one side of the yard.

Souichirou motioned for the other two fathers to follow him. They walked a short distance away and talked for a minute. Nodding in agreement they came back with Souichirou leading.

"I will agree to this, but only under my conditions," Souichirou told the boys. "First: wooden bokken only. Second: first man that goes down for a count of five is done. Third: once this is done, it is over, never to be brought up again. Our houses will be working together in the future; there can be no conflict between them. Do you both agree to these terms?"

"Hai my lord!" Hisashi said as Takashi started to complain.

"But my lord…"

Souichirou leaned in close to the boy, "If you do not agree to these terms, Komuro, I will not allow the duel. I will strip you of your sword and cast you out into the street for defying me. Do you understand? Miyamoto Musashi fought many duels with nothing but a bokken, it should be good enough for you."

The boy looked furious, but nodded in agreement.

Glancing around Souichirou motioned to Morita, "Go and get two bokken, Morita-san."

"Hai my lord!"

Takashi and Hisashi walked to the porch of the dojo and removed their wakizashi. Saeko and Kohta staying in between them the whole way, even though they were sure neither would commit a sneak attack.

Morita came back and lay the wooden swords on the porch in front of the pair.

Picking them up, they walked back to the center of the yard, their watchdogs following.

"Last chance to give this up, Komuro," Hisashi said. "Remember, I am better then you with a blade."

"I don't think you will be today," Takashi replied.

Facing each other about five paces away they waited for Kage to give the signal. Saeko and Kohta moved over to where Saya and the others stood.

Kage looked at the pair for a moment before stepping back and dropping his hand, "Commence!"

Bokken came up and the fighters circled each other watching for an opening. It seemed Hisashi was holding back, waiting for Takashi to strike first.

It did not take long.

Wood snapped and clattered as the boy struck. They both stood their ground and exchanged a vicious series of blows. Breaking away they circled each other again.

Saya's head turned slightly as Saeko sighed behind her. "What is it?" the pink-haired girl asked quietly.

"Komuro will lose this fight," Saeko murmured. "I can already see he is flailing where Igou is under control and trying to hold back."

The combat went on for several minutes, with Takashi doing all the attacking. Finally Hisashi made a mistake. He slipped in his footing or just missed a feint, but Takashi's bokken came crashing down onto his left forearm. The audible sound of the bone breaking could be heard across the yard.

Hisashi roared in pain and countered with a shove to Takashi's shoulder that drove the dark-haired boy away from him for a second. The wounded boy quickly grabbed his broken arm and shoved it into his top before turning back to face another charge.

He also stopped defending and went on the attack. In a flurry of one-handed strokes he countered every strike by Takashi and started scoring hits.

Knocking the wooden sword to the side as Takashi struck downward, Hisashi slid the point inside and jabbed his opponent in the solar plexus. Takashi whooshed as he lost air and bent over the blow.

Hisashi drew back and slashed crossways, slamming Takashi in the ribs on his right side, before spinning to his right and making another sideways cut like he was going for the back of the neck. Instead he raised the point of strike and hit Takashi high in the back of the head, glancing off his skull and splitting the skin open in a spray of blood.

Takashi went down in the dirt like a sack of grain, bokken flipping away. He did not move again.

"Enough!" Kage shouted, but Hisashi was already backing away.

Saya and Saeko rushed to Takashi's side while Kage and Tadashi went to Hisashi.

"Did you have to hit him in the head so hard!?" Saya demanded as Saeko looked closely at the scalp wound.

"I was doing my best not to break his neck!" The gray-haired boy replied as Kage lifted his wounded arm from his top.

"Lower bone is broken," the sword master said. "The upper might be also, but maybe not all the way through."

"We will get a litter and take him to the police surgeon," the other man said.

"We are going to need someone for this one also," Saeko said.

"Our surgeon is out today," Souichirou said as he leaned over to look at the wound. "We will have to borrow one from another estate, if they will come."

"Saeko-san, what about Minami-san's mid-wife friend?" Kohta asked. "The thief-taker said she was a fair doctor as well."

"Are you talking about Marikawa Shizuka?" Tadashi asked as Kohta nodded. "She is good; many of my people like to go to her after fights like this."

"Do you know where to find this person, Hirano-san?' Souichirou asked.

"Hai my lord, I should be able to get her back here within the hour if she is home."

"Hurry," Saya said as the boy took off jogging, still wearing the armor.

"It seems that our young gunsmith is fitting in very well here," Souichirou said as he watched Saya's eyes follow the young man off.

"Hai," was all the girl said in reply.

* * *

A/N: Please Favorite, Follow and Review! Remember, favorites set the author's ranking on the archive!

Terms:

Geta – wooden sandals.

Pillow – to have sex with.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone please take notice of the wonderful story cover drawing of Busujima Saeko Edo Style my fan Jesse did. I cna never thank him enough and to see more of his work from Living with the DEAD and Time Trax, please visit my profile page.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

Takashi had been carried to the boys' room and it was just under an hour when Kohta jogged back up with Shizuka in a carry chair and Rika-san jogging along beside her.

The blond went quickly to work after bowing to Saya and Saeko. "I need these herbs boiled please! Who do I give them to?"

"I will take them," Saeko said. She already had a brazier burning and a pot was on in no time.

Takashi had been stripped of his clothing except for his fundoshi* and was lying face down on clean bedding.

Shizuka pulled out a razor and started shaving the hair from around the wound as Saeko watched.

Saya, glancing out the door, saw Kohta lying spread eagled on the porch. Going out she knelt down to look at him. "Are you alright?' she asked.

The boy, red-faced and puffing for air, nodded and waved his hand back and forth in front of him. "Just…tired…" he replied. "Jogged…all the way there…and back."

"In armor no less," Saya said as she smirked at him. "Here, let's get you out of that stuff." Waving Morita over, she helped unbuckle the suit while the other boy held it up by the shoulders to slide it over Kohta's head. Once it came off, Morita took it back to the armorers.

"Better?" Saya asked, as Kohta nodded and fell onto his back again. "Wheew! You smell! You will need a good bath tonight!"

"Sor…sorry…" Kohta said as his face flushed red, this time in embarrassment.

"Don't be, I am not complaining," Saya told him. "You ran all that way, to be honest I am surprised you have not passed out."

"To be honest so am I," the boy said. "I have walked a lot since coming back to Japan, but I did spend six months on board the ship. So, will you tell me what this was all about and why two of my new friends were trying to kill each other?"

Saya sighed and told him the story as best she knew it.

Kohta shook his head, "So what's going to happen now?"

"Igou-san will be moving to the Miyamoto estate and starting duties with the magistrate's forces," said Rika, who had been sitting against the wall behind them, smoking a short pipe.

"When did this happen?" Saya asked.

"I found out about it this morning," the thief-taker said. "He will start as a junior officer for now. I'll be handling some of his training, but he will move up quickly due to being the Superintendent's son-in-law."

Saeko came out and knelt down beside the rest of them.

"How's it going?" Rika asked.

"Shizuka-san is knitting his scalp back together now. She does not think it will leave too bad of a scar, and it will be covered by his hair when it grows back. She said to tell you she needs to stay the night and watch him because of the blow to the head, and the fact he has not woken up yet."

"Rattled his brain," Rika said. "I've seen it many times. A lot people don't ever get back up from it."

"I have seen this in the dojo myself," the dark-haired girl said.

"He just hit him so hard," Saya complained. "Could he have not done something different?"

"I think he did quite well to do as little damage as he did, Saya-san," Saeko said. "Igou-san hit him in a way to knock him out, but not kill him. Shizuka-san said Takashi's skull is not broken, so we can be thankful for that."

"So what's this guy to you two," Rika asked the girls.

"Childhood friend," Saya replied.

Saeko paused for a moment, and then said, "He is also a friend to me. He was considerate to me while I was going through…an issue and I have found him easy to talk to."

"Hmm, I see," the thief-taker said with a smirk. "So Hirano-san, how is the gunsmith business going?"

"Busy," he replied. "We had to build a new powder magazine and I just got my personal supplies in this morning. I have not even gotten them sorted yet."

"I would like to see that long gun of yours again sometime. We train with some old converted flintlock muskets and handguns, but nothing like that."

"Sure," he replied. "Come back around next week or the week after and I can show you some much newer stuff."

"Great. Well I guess I can go back and check in at the office. I'm sure somebody has murdered someone somewhere by now," the woman said as she got up. "Do me a favor, you three. Don't let her go home by herself. The way she looks makes her easy target of drunken ronin roaming the streets these days."

"You have my word I will watch over her," Saeko told the older woman. "I will also stay here with her tonight."

"I will also," said Saya. "I would like to talk to her about her work anyway. This would be a good time."

Rika grunted and nodded. Making her goodbyes, she left soon after.

"You two need to find a place for tonight at least," Saya told Kohta and Morita.

"We can take our bed rolls over to the gun shop," Kohta said. "Floors should be ready by now and Morita-san can help me move a few things back in."

"Sure," the other boy said.

"You get some rest," the pink-haired girl said as she pointed at Kohta.

"Hai," he replied. "I am so tired I might not even make it through supper!"

The girls watched as they gathered their gear. Once they had left, the pair went back inside and Saya started asking Shizuka questions while Saeko sat quietly and watched over Takashi.

000

Much later that evening Kage made an appearance carrying Kohta's bottle of whiskey.

"You are not indulging in that tonight are you, Father?" Saeko asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No daughter, not this evening. Hirano-san left it in our quarters and I thought to return it to him."

"He and Morita-san moved to the gun shop for the night so we might stay here to watch over Takashi," she told him.

"I see. So how did you find the mid-wife's work?" he asked as he looked in the door where Shizuka was explaining something to Saya by throwing her arms around, which of course made her large breasts bounce all over.

Saeko snorted, "She may act flighty and dumb, but she is very competent as far as medical work goes. Her stitching was very tight and I do not think there will be much of a scar."

"Good," Kage said. He chuckled, "She seems a very _enthusiastic_ young woman."

"She is very nice. Saya and I were interested in her use of herbs in boiling water to clean the wound with. She says it helps take the bad humors out of it and keeps it from going bad."

"Hmm, that is always a problem with wounds," her father said. "Many times the poison in the wound kills even when the wound is not that bad. A way to help this would be great knowledge indeed."

"Saya-san is absorbing as much as she can, but I foresee many more talks in the future," Saeko said with a smile.

Kage chuckled again, "Yes, her thirst for knowledge is quite deep!"

They talking stopped as Takashi suddenly groaned and tried to lift himself up.

"Oh no, none of that now!" Shizuka said as she hurried over to his side.

"Whazzisss," the boy slurred. "Wazzhappen…" He tried to get up again as Saya and then Saeko arrived.

"Takashi stop moving!" Saya ordered. "You are badly hurt!"

Kage came in and knelt down as he watched the girls talk to the wounded boy. He took in the blue-black bruises on his ribcage and shoulder where he was hit before the felling blow.

"Hurts…hurts to…breathe," the boy groaned.

"You have several broken ribs as well as the cut on your head," Shizuka explained. "You must stay lying face down for now and rest. I will try to find something to relieve your pain."

"What about this, Lady Mid-wife," Kage asked as her held up the bottle he had been holding.

"What is that…oh! Who are you?" the blond asked puzzled, focusing on the older man for the first time.

"Busujima Kage, sword master and Saeko's father," he replied as he bowed his head slightly.

"Marikawa Shizuka," the woman replied as she bowed low. "I didn't know Saeko-san had such a cute father! Oh! What is that?"

Kage paused for a moment as he held his humor to a smirk, "A strong whiskey drink that should kill the pain and make him sleep, if I understand correctly." He passed it to the woman when she held her hand out.

Shizuka uncorked the bottle and sniffed it carefully. Raising one eyebrow she put it to her lips and took a small sip. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "That is strong! Let's give him some of this and see."

Saeko held Takashi's head up while the woman poured some of the whiskey into a shallow bowl and pulled out a reed tube for him to drink it through.

"Sip this up slowly, Takashi-san," Saeko said as Shizuka held the tube for him. "It is very strong and you may choke."

The boy sucked on the tube and then coughed before taking the rest in.

The nurse felt the boy's forehead for a minute before speaking softly, "Now try to go back to sleep. I need you to rest for at least two days." The only response was a mutter.

Catching her attention, Kage motioned for the woman to come out on the porch. After they knelt down he asked her a few questions.

"Marikawa-san, how bad do you think he is?"

"The bokken hit him pretty hard, but it was a glancing blow," she replied. "I think as long as we can get the wound to start healing over the next couple of days he will be fine. His eyes are black and there is swelling around them, but that should start going down soon."

"What would you have given him for pain if we had not had this whiskey?" Kage asked.

"I would have looked at an apothecary for some opium or laudanum. The problem with that is it is hard to get the dose right and too much can cause problems later."

Kage nodded, he had seen men and women that could not go through the day without one of the drugs. Their lives always seemed to spiral downward until they died of taking too much.

"Thank you for your help, Marikawa-san. With our healer out today this could have been very bad."

The pretty woman nodded, "I am glad I could help. Forgive me if I am being rude, Busujima-dono, but was this a training accident?"

"Ah, no," Kage said. "This was a duel that was supposed to be non-lethal, but as you can see it ended like this."

"Hmm, I see. Is the boy and your daughter close?" she asked next.

Kage frowned as he looked in to the room to take in the tableau. As he watched Saya and Saeko talk, he noticed Saeko's eyes kept drifting back to the boy lying on the futon. "I now wonder," the man said. "I know since we have come here she has made good friends with Saya-san and the others, but I never thought about it becoming anything more. She has always been very firm in the fact that she was only interested in her sword work and training."

"I might be wrong," the woman said with a smirk. "But she watches him very closely. Now Saya-san, she is watching also, but not with the concern of Saeko-san. In fact, Saya-san watches Hirano-san that way when he is around."

Kage's eyebrows went up with this little tidbit of knowledge, "Hmm, I see. Well she considers herself somewhat of a scholar and he has traveled the world and has much to tell her."

"Hmm, yes there is that. I saw her eyes when she asked me questions about the herbs and salves I was using, but my woman's intuition says there is more there than that. He is very cute after all!"

Kage chuckled as the blond giggled. "Well while I have enjoyed our time together, I must go. With Saeko helping play nursemaid I will have to handle all the training tomorrow. It was a pleasure speaking to you."

"I enjoyed it also, maybe we can talk again," the woman said with a smile.

"With Saya-san finding interest in your knowledge, I have a feeling we will," he said with a broad smile. With that he got up and waved good night to the girls and headed into the dark.

000

Dawn was breaking when Saeko sat up from her futon. Looking around her she saw Saya and Shizuka sleeping peacefully in their beds. Still wondering what woke her, she turned to Takashi and saw him moving slightly. Crawling over to him she leaned down and touched his forehead to check for a fever. "Would you like some water?" she asked quietly.

The boy nodded slowly.

She poured some into the shallow bowl and used the reed tube to let him drink.

"When…is it?" he asked after finishing his drink.

"Dawn, morning after," she replied, leaning down close again where he could see her.

He thought for a minute before speaking again, "I guess…you think I am…pretty stupid…huh?"

"No Takashi; I do not," she replied. "You had to stand up for what you believed was a wrong to your honor. It was a man's right to do so. The question is now; can you move on past this?"

He was quiet again for a minute, "Guess I have to…even though…a promise was made."

It pained her to see her friend like this, but there was nothing she could do. "Rest for now," she told him. "We will get you some warm broth soon to feed you."

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes again.

Saeko sat and watched him for a few minutes before looking over and noticing Saya watching her. She stuck out her tongue as the pink-haired girl grinned at her.

000

Kohta and Morita showed up for lunch and the group had just finished eating when Saya's mother and the healer showed up.

The healer examined the boy and complimented Shizuka on her work and care. Afterwards they had him sit up and they bound his chest with bandages to put some pressure in the broken ribs. After the man left, Yuriko and Saya had a conversation with the blond woman.

"Oh she gave me too much!" Shizuka said as she looked in the pouch Yuriko gave her when she left.

"No," replied Saya. "She knew you would say that, but she told me to tell you to consider that a retainer in case we need you for something else in the future. She was very happy with your work, Shizuka-san."

"Truth be told, while I trust our healer, if I were to get sick I would not mind a woman taking care of me," Saeko chimed in.

"Oooo, I see! Please take care of me then!" the blond said as she bowed low to the two girls.

Saya stepped to the door where the two boys were still sitting on the porch. "Kohta-san, do you have your…ah you know, on you?"

He looked puzzled for a second, but it dawned on him what she meant. "Oh! Yes I do," he replied as he patted the side of his tunic top.

"Good, both of you go with Saeko to take Shizuka-san home."

"Hai," both the boys said as the mid-wife finished gathering her things.

Saeko stopped on the porch to speak to Saya as the boys led the woman off, Morita carrying her bag for her. "I supposed there is a reason you sent everyone away at once?" she murmured.

"I want to talk to him alone for a bit. Go ahead and be careful, we will be waiting for your return."

The swordswoman nodded and followed the others.

Saya went back in and knelt down where Takashi was sitting up, a blanket wrapped around him. He tried to focus his bleary eyes out the door for a moment before turning to her.

"Who was that woman again?"

Saya sighed and explained and he nodded as she finished. "What I really want to do is apologize to you, Takashi," she said.

"Apologize? Why Saya-san?"

"I knew about Rei and Hisashi and did not say anything," she said as she hung her head. "I overheard them together the night we welcomed Saeko-san and her father here. I heard Rei tell Hisashi she was going to tell you, but things developed to this before she did."

"I doubt she ever meant to tell me," the boy grumbled. "She always wants to play games with people, not say the real meaning of things."

She nodded, "She has always done stuff like that. Not lying but not being straight either. My worry now is how you react from here."

"It hurts, Saya," he said. "It might not have been so bad if it was someone else but him. It cuts me deep to know he did this behind my back."

She sighed again, "I know, but you have to get past it. There are going to be times when the houses will need to work together. We will…I will need you to be able to do this."

He pulled the blanket closer around him before answering, "I will…try."

"That is all I can ask," she said.

"Where is that drink? The one that kills the pain?"

Saya reached over and got the bottle, uncorked it and poured a measure in a cup. Thinking for a minute she poured a second measure and handed it to him. "Drink it all, it will put you to sleep and help you rest."

He sniffed it before taking the first sip. "Wheeew! What is this stuff? Where did you get it?"

Saya chuckled, "Kohta-san calls it Kane-tuc-ee bourbon whiskey; he brought it from America. It's worth around ten times its weight in coffee."

"Well it may be strong, but it does help the pain and make me sleepy," Takashi said. "I would have to drink several bottles of good sake to get this effect." He smiled slightly, "Our gunsmith friend brought this, huh? I wonder what else he has."

"Many wondrous things," the girl said with a smirk.

The boy drank down the rest of the bourbon and lay back on his belly. After being quiet for a few minutes, he spoke once more in a much slower and slightly slurred voice. "I love you, Saya…"

The girl froze, her eyes wide as she heard this.

"If I…had ever had a…sister…I would have…wanted her to…be just like you…"

She looked away for a moment, eyes blinking tears away. "Go to sleep, baka," she said.

000

Saeko smiled as she walked along the street following the two boys and Shizuka. She watched as Morita and Kohta kept up a witty banter that had the older woman going from laughter, to threatening assault.

As they approached the area of the booksellers, Saeko noticed a crowd in the street in front of the Black Lotus drinking house they had met the boys at. As they got closer she could see a strangely dressed man in black clothes and hat, wearing spectacles like Kohta's. He seemed to be standing on something and was speaking to the crowd.

Kohta stopped and stared as they got near.

"What is wrong, Kohta-san?" the girl asked.

"I would swear that man is dressed as a Kurisuchan preacher, but what is one of them doing in Japan?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They are all over the American states. They even roam around and have what is called tent meetings where they set up a tent in a field and preach under it. At a certain time in the meeting they pass around a plate for people to put money in. That gives the preacher money to travel even more and spread the word of his religion."

"You mean people pay them just to hear them talk?" Morita asked in surprise.

"Yes, and will invite them to stay in their homes and eat their food also," Kohta said.

"How can I get a job like that?" the other boy asked.

"Odd thing is, though he is dressed like a preacher, that man is Japanese," the gunsmith said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Maybe he was taken in by some group and taught their ways?" Saeko offered.

"Maybe, but…oh, here comes Rika-san," the boy pointed up the street where they could see Rika and Tajima jogging towards them.

"What's going on here? Why is this crowd blocking the street? Break this up!" the thief-taker said loudly as she and her partner began pushing through the group. She stopped before the man and glared at him, "What are you up to?"

"Just speaking the words of the White God to the masses," he replied, waving his hands around as if casting a spell.

"Well do it somewhere else," Rika said. "There is no gathering allowed on the streets like this!"

"Hey! We want to hear the holy man talk, woman," said a young ronin. He had blond hair that turned black on the sides. He was wearing a rough kimono and had a single sword in his sash.

"Then go somewhere else and listen, but get out of the street," the woman said.

"You are not samurai and cannot tell me what to do," he said as he leaned in closer to Rika.

"Oh but she can, and you will heed her words," Saeko said as she stepped forward to stand in swords length of the pair.

The boy turned toward her, "Who the devil are you?"

"Busujima Saeko, daughter of Busujima Kage, sword master to Lord Takagi."

"So what? You're nothing but a woman also…what is it?" he broke off as one of the young men with him pulled his sleeve.

"Uh don't, Tsunoda, that's the one that killed Kihei Arima."

"This? This woman killed Kihei?" the boy said, a look of disgust on his face. "Then he must not have been as strong as everyone thought!"

Saeko's stance changed, her hand going to the hilt of her sword and there was the audible 'snick' of her pushing it free with her thumb.

_**Ka-Boom!**_ Everyone flinched as an explosion went off just above their heads.

All eyes turned to where Kohta stood behind Saeko, pistol in hand pointing into the air. "The officer told you to leave, do it now," he said.

"Why!? You fired your one shot and…" the loudmouth paused as Kohta stepped forward and pressed the still hot gun barrel against his forehead, between his eyes.

"Look closely, baka. This gun has six shots. The next one takes the top of your head off." Kohta told him with a gleam in his eye and a sneer on his face. To emphasize the point, he pulled the hammer back with his thumb where Tsunoda could plainly see the cylinder rotate and the other bullets in the chambers. It made a very audible clicking and locking sound.

The boy suddenly changed his mind and raised his hands in submission. Taking a step back he turned and stormed off to go into the drinking house, four others following him.

Rika turned on the man in black, "You! What is your name?"

"Shido Koichi, teacher of the Order of the White God," he said, a sly look still on his face.

"I'll remember you," Rika said. "Now go, I don't care where, but get off this street and don't block it again."

The man nodded reluctantly and gave all the others a once over look before turning and going into the drinking house also.

She turned on Kohta next, "And now you! What do you mean six shots? Show me that thing right now!"

"Ah Rika-san," Saeko said politely. "Could we go somewhere else first? I do not think Hirano-san should be showing his secrets in the open too much."

The thief-taker thought about it for a moment and then nodded. For the first time she noticed Shizuka standing there. "Oh, were you on your way home?"

The blond simply nodded, a little overwhelmed the sudden turn of events.

"Ah, let's go to our place then," the woman said.

000

"That is amazing," the thief-taker was saying as she carefully held the Colt six-gun. "I would love to try this sometime."

"I don't see a problem," Kohta said as he took it back and made sure the hammer was over the empty cylinder. "I have several other models in my supplies that are actually smaller than this one."

"What do you mean smaller?" Rika asked.

"Smaller caliber and frame size. They are called Colt Pocket Revolvers and are made to carry inside a pocket of your coat or pants. A lot of American police in the big cities are starting to use them instead of the full size models."

"I want to see this long gun too," Tajima said as he squatted next to Rika. "I didn't get to watch you fire it, but the results were pretty impressive."

"Rika-san said you train with flintlock muskets and pistols?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah," Tajima replied. "We practice once every few months. She's the best shot in the city as far as I know, but that was before you showed up, Hirano-san."

"I think we should be starting back soon," Saeko interrupted.

"One last thing," Kohta said as they started to get up. "Who was this preacher man on the street? You acted like you had run into him before."

"Showed up a week or so ago," Rika replied. "Dresses in those strange clothes, hangs around some of the drinking houses and then starts talking to the people. Before you know it he is passing his hat around for money and the crowd is getting all excited. Technically he is not breaking any law, but when the crowd starts it blocks the street, which is not allowed. Usually he slips away before we have to break it up, but today I had been watching and waiting for him to start. That ronin Tsunoda and his friends have been seen around him a lot so I am thinking they are some followers. To be honest I thought he might be a foreigner until I got a close look today."

"That's what I thought also at first," Kohta told her explaining to her what the tent preachers in America were like.

"Well he's breaking no laws so far, but I'm keeping an eye on him. Plus I don't trust that bully boy; he's nothing but trouble waiting to happen."

"Something about those two," Kohta said shaking his head. "They gave me a very creepy feeling."

"Me as well," Saeko chimed in. "That is why I stepped forward so quickly when he went to challenge you."

"Well thanks for the back-up, but be careful. I really don't want to have to explain to the Superintendent or Lord Takagi how all of you got caught up in a mess I should have been able to control," the older woman said.

"Hai," the trio replied as they stepped off the porch and headed home.

000

Saya was sitting on the porch of the boy's room drinking tea when they got back. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"We had an encounter with some ronin at that drinking house," Saeko replied. "How is Takashi-san doing?"

"Passed out again," the pink-haired girl replied. "Kohta-san, I am sorry but we are using up your bottle of whiskey on Takashi. It is the best thing we have found to kill his pain and make him sleep. I will find some way to make it up to you."

"Eh, that's alright, Saya-san," the boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm glad it is helping, but be careful, it can become a very bad habit."

"I understand," the girl said. "You should check in, I think they were putting the roof on the powder magazine earlier."

"Hai, I will go do that now," the boy said as he hurried off with Morita following.

"How did your talk with Takashi-san go?" Saeko asked after she settled next to Saya.

"Fine," Saya said. She thought for a moment and then looked closely at her friend, "Saeko-san? How do you feel about Takashi?"

The samurai blushed and lowered her head slightly. "I do not understand what you mean, Takagi-san."

"Do not tell me that," the other girl said. "I have been watching you watch him. I think there is something growing there and I need to know what."

"I could say the same to you about Kohta-san," the dark-haired girl replied. "I know he is interesting to you, but you seem to watch him closer than that."

"I will admit he is fascinating to me," Saya said. "I find him easy to talk to and want to know more about his travels. Other than that…I am not sure."

Saeko was surprised Saya admitted that much. She thought about the wounded boy for a moment and then nodded. "I will also admit Takashi is interesting to me. He shared something personal with me after my duel and I appreciate him for it. Other than that I am also unsure. How are you supposed to feel about someone? I know how I care for my father, but I do not know about being attracted to a man. He is good looking and I feel his honor is strong, but I don't know from there."

"Could you pillow with him?" the pink-haired girl asked.

Saeko was at a loss for words. That was the grist of it wasn't it? Could she lie down and open herself up to a man to let him have his way with her body? She had heard it was a wonderful thing to give yourself to your husband. She had also heard women complain about how their men just used them for their own pleasure and ignored them the rest of the time. "I…I do not know, Saya-san…"

"And neither do I," the other girl said as she sighed. "What if he just turns into a rutting animal? I have heard the maids talk about different men they have lain with and how some are caring and others want nothing more than to finish and go. I feel if I have to accept marriage with a husband I don't have any feelings for, that is how it is going to be."

"I understand, I worry about this also," Saeko replied. "I wonder if we could talk to Rika-san or Shizuka-san about this."

"I don't know if I would ask Shizuka-san," Saya said with a frown. "I have a feeling she will have too much information for some reason…"

Saeko smiled, "Yes, I understand what you mean…"

* * *

A/N: Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

Terms:

Fundoshi – underwear like a loincloth that wraps around the body to tie like a thong.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since the duel and everyone had gotten very busy again.

The day the roof got installed, Kohta had the powder boxes stored in the magazine. With them out of the way the carpenters installed the gun racks and all the muskets were brought back to the gun shop. The boy began grading them and soon had the inventory divided into useful, fixable and junk.

The problem was, eighty percent were junk.

"They will need to be melted down and the metal used for something else," Kohta told Lord Takagi and Kage as they sat in the gun shop with several weapons lain out in front of them. "The barrels are weak and the old stocks too heavy for modern musket men to carry."

"So that leaves only ten that you feel are currently usable," Kage said.

"Hai," Kohta replied. "And to be honest they are only fixable. They will need to be converted to flintlock or cap and ball before I would train with them."

"How long would this take?" asked the lord.

"About two weeks once I get the parts made," the boy replied. "I think switching to flintlock for now and then moving on to the next level of modernization is the best thing. Let me show you this."

He picked up a long gun from one of the racks and lay it on the table in front of the two men. With one of the old matchlocks beside it, they could readily see the more modern look of the second gun.

"This is a Model 1816 musket made at the Springfield Arsenal until 1844. The difference in it and the matchlock is weight and interchangeability. The inventor Eli Whitney* designed a way to make each and every part the same so if you broke a lock on one gun," he reached in a box and pulled out a second flintlock mechanism. "You could unscrew the broken part, drop in the new one and be firing again in five minutes. The 1816 is .69 caliber, can fire 2 to 3 rounds a minute, has an effective range of 50 to 75 yards and a maximum range of 100 to 200 yards. That depends on the quality gunner." Going to the rack again he pulled out a second musket, "This is a British Brown Bess. It has been in use for almost one hundred years by the British army. This latest model is .75 caliber, rate of fire 3 to 4 rounds per minute with an effective range of 50 to 100 yards."

"It would seem this 'Brown Bess' is the better gun then," Kage said.

Kohta nodded, "Maybe for our purposes, The Springfield is slightly more accurate because of the longer barrel, but for the ranges we would be working at I would rather have the Bess. Also the English Army is converting theirs to percussion cap so if I can get a copy of one I can move ahead and upgrade ours."

"How long would it take to produce these new muskets?" Kage asked.

"We could turn out fifty in about a month," the boy replied. "Of course that is after we get the stocks copied and the new barrels forged. The metal in the Bess is much higher quality than the old matchlocks; it is more like the steel of a sword. The percussion caps are easy to make with a small stamp mill and some mercuric fulminate."

"What about your personal rifle?" Lord Takagi asked with a smirk. "I have heard much from Saya about its wonders."

Kohta smiled as he reached for his to show, "It is a very different weapon than either of these guns. My Sharps is .52 caliber, 8 to 10 shots per minute, falling block action, effective firing range of 500 yards, maximum range of 1000 yards. Problem is we cannot make this rifle. We do not have the machine technology to build the knife-edge breech blocks and self-cocking device. And each cartridge has to be handmade."

"I see," the lord said. "Let us move forward on the Brown Bess then. What do you currently need?"

"Wood craftsmen for the stocks, blacksmiths for the gun barrels and locks. I will have to put them together for now until I can train someone to do it my way. I was thinking of Morita-san to help with that."

"We will have to find someone versed in barrel forging, but I think we can have woodworkers in a day or two," Lord Takagi said. "If this works well we will also be making guns for the police forces under my control."

"Rika-san and Tajima are already eager to try out the new weapons so I see no problems there," the boy said with a smile.

Souichirou sat back and watched as Kohta put the guns back in their racks. "I have something else to speak with you about, Hirano-san,"

"Hai master."

"What do you think of my daughter?"

Kohta's eyes widened for a moment before he responded, "She is very intelligent. She asks the right questions and is always hungry for more knowledge."

"That is not what I am asking, Hirano-san," the lord said with a slight smile. "How would you feel about a marriage between you and my daughter?"

"EEP!" was all that came out of Kohta's mouth.

"I think you broke him," Kage said with laughter in his voice.

"Yes, so it seems," Saya's father said.

"You want me to WHAT!?" Kohta finally managed to spurt out.

"Consider marrying my daughter," Souichirou said again. "You seem to get along well. There is not a day goes by that she does not talk about you. You are an intelligent and honorable young man who has good bearing."

"But I don't know if she feels that way about me!" Kohta exclaimed. "And I'm not samurai!"

"That does not matter to me," the lord said. "No one can say you are not a fighter. You have proven that and have great knowledge of warfare."

"Master…I have not even considered marriage! I don't even know how I could think of asking her!"

"Oh that is simple. I will just order it so," the man told him.

"NO! You can't do that! She would hate me forever!" the boy exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Kohta-san," Kage said. "I feel there is a growing affection there, but right now it is best if you let it grow naturally."

"Hmm, I understand, but I cannot wait much longer. I am receiving pressure from the shogunate to declare an heir. The other houses are afraid there will become a power vacuum if something happens to me. I must at least have someone I can rely on to produce a child for the future."

Kohta was still in shock. Now the Lord was talking about him and Saya having children as if it was a small thing!

"I think you have done our gunsmith enough damage for today," Kage said, a smirk on his face. "Let us give him some time to rest before throwing him to the tiger that is your daughter."

"Yes I agree. Consider my words, Hirano-san. Talk to her if you wish, but be aware my mind is set on this."

"Y…yes my lord," the boy stuttered as he bowed low.

As Lord Takagi left, Kage came closer and said, "Come to me if you need advice."

"H…hai…" was all the boy could get out.

000

Unknown to the three men, Saya was getting cornered by her mother again at the same time.

"Saya! It is time for you to make a decision!" Yuriko demanded.

"I am not ready, mother!" the girl exclaimed.

"It is time! You must face the facts!"

The door slid open to reveal Lord Takagi. He stood and stared at the pair of fighting women for a minute before coming in and sitting down. "That is enough. The decision has been made and the discussion is over."

"Wh…what!" Saya exclaimed, stunned.

"I have made arrangements for a husband. You were warned that if you did not move forward I would act and now I have."

Terror crossed Saya's face as she stuttered out her next question, "W…who?!"

"Hirano-san. He is acceptable to me and dedicated to our house. From this day forward he is your betrothed and we will hold the ceremony in a week.

Saya was shocked and left speechless.

"He is in the gun room, you may go to him now," her father said.

The girl stared at her parents as her mother smirked at her. Getting up she staggered out the door and headed to Kohta's.

"Well I must say that was a surprise even to me," Yuriko told her husband.

"I only just spoke to the boy and Kage-san employed me to give him a little time to let the idea sink in, but I think this way is better."

"Will they be able to make this work out?" his wife wondered.

"Only time will tell, dear wife, only time will tell."

000

Kohta was sitting stunned in the middle of the gunroom floor when Saya rushed up to the door. He stared at her as she came in and plopped down beside him. He watched her for a minute as she gasp for breath, red-faced.

"Ah…it seems your father has a plan for you and I," the boy said.

She nodded, "I just found out myself. Kohta…what are your thoughts?"

"I…I'm not sure," the boy replied. "How do you feel about me, Saya? I never thought about anything like this between us."

Saya hung her head slightly, "Oh Kohta, I like you; I really do. I had been wondering how to tell you after you said you had no thoughts of getting married. How do you feel about me?"

He slid closer, facing her with their thighs touching. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "I like you also, Saya. You are very beautiful to me, but I cannot see you having any interest in me."

"Baka, what does that matter? You are easy to talk to and listen when I speak. You answer my questions and have never told me no. You have traveled the world and still have hundreds of things to tell me."

A determined look crossed Kohta face and suddenly he leaned in and kissed her.

Saya's eyes flew open as his lips pressed to hers. Her heart began to hammer _doki, doki, doki,_ in her chest as her eyes eased closed. They stayed like that for a short while before he slowly pulled back.

"How…how was that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ohhhh…" the girl murmured as she opened her eyes again to take him in. She stared at him a minute before responding, "Again…"

He smiled slightly as their lips touched for the second time. This time though their arms slid around each other and their chests pressed together. Kohta could feel two buds getting hard against his chest as the excitement rose in the girl.

"What are you doing to me?" Saya asked as they pulled back again. "It feels like my belly is on fire."

"Mine too," he responded. "Is that the animal desire in us coming out?"

She frowned, "Are you going to be an animal? Will you turn into a brute that has his way with me and forgets my feelings?"

He lay his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck with his lips and nose. "Never Saya. If I do I know you will beat me senseless and I will deserve it."

Her breath came in short little gasps as the pleasure of his touch grew.

"Plus I'm going to show you how to shoot so it's not like I am going to be able to run…"

Laughter took her over as she rocked back and forth clutching him to her. She smiled at him and caressed his face. "If you do you will only die tired…"

He sighed as he sat up and put his forehead against hers, "So what are we going to do?"

She smiled back, "I can think of a few things right now, but we better wait until the marriage next week."

He chuckled as they heard someone clear their throat at the door.

Looking around they found Saeko, Takashi and Morita standing there watching them.

"Come on in, you three, you might as well hear the news from us," Saya said.

"I was told by father a moment ago," Saeko said. "I gathered Takashi and Morita and came right over to protect your virtue from this American brute."

"HA! Too late, Busujima-san! He has already molested me and I loved every minute of it!"

"Oh my," said Saeko as she covered her mouth.

"Oi! We should have a drink then," Takashi said as he pulled out a jug of sake.

"Sure you have not had enough already?" Saya asked with a frown. The boy had gotten into a habit of carrying a flask around with him ever since the duel.

"Naw, head still hurts a little," he responded.

Saya was more inclined to think it was because he was drinking so much rather then pain from the wound, but today she stayed quiet.

"To the newlyweds!" he toasted as he poured a cup for each one of them.

Saya saw the concern in Saeko's eyes and the dark look on Morita's face as Takashi slurped down the rice wine.

"So when is the ceremony?" Saeko asked.

"Father said next week. I guess he wants to give time for other clan members to get here."

"There is also the fact we must make your wedding kimono," Saeko said.

"That is true and Kohta will have to get fitted for a formal one also," Saya replied.

"Looks like I'm dry," Takashi said as he held up his flask and let the last drop fall, catching it on his tongue.

"Well since it's empty, now is a good time to stop drinking it," the pink-haired girl said.

Takashi looked at her for a moment and frowned before speaking, "Saya, you're not going to be my wife and I'll do as I please. I'll be the one to decide when I have had enough."

"Get out," she said. "Don't come back till you are sober or I tell you to. I detest drunks and I will not put up with it for any reason."

The boy didn't say another word; he simply got up and left.

"I uh…I better go with him," Morita said.

"Yeah," replied Saya. "Keep an eye on him please."

"How bad is it?" Saya asked Saeko after Morita left.

The swordswoman sighed, "He keeps the flask to his lips at all times, always complaining about his head hurting. I think he would be better served by putting it down and getting it out of his system, but to do that we would need to confine him for several days or even weeks."

"We could do that if we had a good reason," Saya replied.

"I will ask father to give him some extra duty," Saeko said. "Maybe some good exercise will clear his head some. My other concern right now is he is going to get into a confrontation at one of these drinking houses and lose his life in a fight."

"That is a real danger," Kohta said, speaking for the first time. "If he goes back to the one near the book sellers, those ronin could target him if they know he comes from the Takagi household."

"They will know because of the big boobed hussy that works there," Saya said. "She is the one that turned him out to us the first time."

"We will just have to be watchful, or rather I will. I will contact Rika-san to also watch out for him. The two of you will be very busy for the next week." Saeko said.

Kohta rubbed the back of his head and looking sheepish, "I'm not sure how I should act now that I'm betrothed to Saya."

"The same way you have always acted," the pink-haired girl said as she leaned on his shoulder slightly. "Nothing should change just because of that. It happens to people every day. We are lucky we at least like each other!"

"This is true," Kohta said with a grin.

"I am very happy for the two of you," Saeko said. "One day I hope I will be able to come to you with the same news."

"One day you will," Saya said. "I am sure of it."

000

Saeko was unsure that day would come even with Saya's statement. She had thought she had found a like-minded person in Takashi, but the duel had done him too much damage, or rather the recovery had. It pained her to see him this way, spiraling downward into a drunken stupor. She would rather see the bright young man that had shared his secret with her.

She walked slowly back towards the dojo, her mind drifting over what to do. She found her father sitting on the porch watching a dozen men practice.

"How are the new couple doing, daughter?" the man asked as she knelt down beside him.

She smiled slightly, "They are well. Kohta-san is still in a bit of shock, but I think Saya-san will pull him right out of it. Father, I need to ask something of you."

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Takashi-san has fallen deep into the sake cask and I don't know what to do to draw him out."

"First of all the man must want to be drawn out," he said. "He must have a reason to get back onto his own feet and face the world."

"I am afraid there will be trouble before that," she said. "There are some ronin Hirano-san and I had a run in with that hang out at a drinking house he frequents. If they learn he is from the Takagi household it may go bad quickly and we will not be there to support him."

"Hmm, that is a bad thing," the man said. "At this time the lord does not need any trouble like this. We are being watched because we are expanding our forces since the coming of the black ships. Just the fact alone of upgrading the weapons will draw attention. You must be watchful and ready to strike if the lord's honor is in jeopardy."

"Hai father, I understand," the girl said. In a word, she had just been given an order to eliminate any threat to the house Takagi.

000

It happened sooner than she thought it would.

Morita came running up to the dojo several days later, "Saeko-san, he is at the Black Lotus and the ronin have him under their thumb."

"I understand," the girl said. "Go and get Kohta-san and tell him to bring both of his pistols. Next run to the magistrate's office and see if you can find Rika-san or Tajima."

"Hai!" the boy said as he ran off.

Kohta jogged up a few minutes later as she was tying up her sleeves. Saya was with him.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"Takashi has gotten himself into a mess at the drinking house. I must go and bring him back, but I cannot do it alone."

"We'll both go," Saya said.

"NO! I cannot allow that, Takagi-sama," Saeko said with a firm voice. "I have my orders in this matter and I must follow them as instructed. Plus the lord and lady would never forgive me if I allowed you to go into a dangerous situation like this."

For once Saya stood down and hugged Kohta, "Don't you get hurt! I don't want you to come back here cut all to pieces!"

He hugged her back and then nodded to Saeko he was ready.

They arrived at the Black Lotus to find a good-sized crowd hanging around. From inside they could hear the preacher speaking in a loud voice as they started pushing their way through the mob.

"Yes my lovely ones, just think of a world where you could have all that your heart's desire. A world where there are no lords or laws to tell you what you can take for your selves."

Saeko and Kohta stopped where they could see the man in black as he gestured to the ronin next to him that was busy squeezing the barmaid Yuuki's breasts and licking her on the face as she moaned in pleasure.

"See? My young friend desires this woman and she is willing to be his. What is it you desire? Money? Women? Or maybe a piece of a lords land for your own?"

He gestured to his left where Tsunoda stood pouring sake into Takashi's mouth, as the other boy choked while being held down by two others. "This young man wants to drink as much as he wants. He wishes to kill the pain from a broken love affair."

"You are preaching sedition!" Saeko shouted. "Stop now or face the consequences!"

"I told you before, bitch, you don't tell me what to do!" Tsunoda roared as he came around, drawing his blade and slashing at Saeko.

The girl took one step back and let the blade pass within an inch of her face before she drew. Her long sword came out of its sheath in an upward motion that cut Tsunoda's sword in two before reversing direction and shearing downward to split his torso open from shoulder to heart. He fell backward as his heart ruptured and blood sprayed high enough to splatter on the ceiling.

People screamed and ran as the swordswoman went to work. The boy holding Yuuki tossed her aside and tried to get his sword free, but Saeko removed his face from his skull before he could clear steel.

Kohta fell back drawing his guns and holding them out in front of him. A third ronin drew and raised his blade high above his head as he charged forward. Kohta fired both pistols, quickly knocking the man backwards into several others that were trying to get their weapons free. White hot pain lanced through the gunner as a peasant with a tanto blade stabbed him in his right side. He cocked the pistol in his left hand with his thumb as he lay it on his right shoulder and fired into the knifeman's face blowing a hole open just over his right eye.

Another ronin was rushing him, sword extended to stab as Kohta raised his right Colt and pushed it into his opponent's chest and leaned his head to one side. The act of shoving the gun into the man's chest threw off the swordsman's aim and the back of his blade raked across Kohta's cheek, leaving a red mark but not cutting him. The man flew backwards as the gun went off at point blank range, the muzzle blast setting his clothes on fire.

In mid step Saeko switched to Miyamoto Musashi's Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū style of two swords. Long sword in her right, short sword in her left, she began to whirl and spin too fast for Kohta to see her. He dropped to the floor in defense as body parts started flying around the drinking house. Outside he could hear Rika and Tajima trying to get the crowd under control as Morita called his name.

Suddenly it was over. Moans and cries echoed as the dying tried crawling away from the berserk samurai woman. Takashi, coughing up sake, reached out and pulled the girl close as she glared down at him.

"Saeko…stop…please stop…you've done enough…"

Her wild eyes calmed as she began to take in the scene around her. She cried out as she dropped her swords and clutched him to her chest.

Kohta coughed and tried to get up, but collapsed in pain as Morita and the officers burst into the building. He groaned as his friend turned him over to check him for wounds.

"Well shit, this is a hell of a mess!" Rika said as she knelt down beside the boy. "Kami! How many did you kill?"

"I got three," Kohta said. "Before Saeko went berserk. I kept my head down after that."

"Crap! He's got a knife in his side!" Morita said as he realized his friend was bleeding from around the embedded blade.

"Shido! He started this, where the hell did he go? Did Saeko get him?" Kohta asked as he looked around.

"I don't see him," the thief-taker said as Tajima came inside and choked as he vomited on the floor beside the door.

Rika focused on Saeko. Blood ran in rivulets down her face as she hugged Takashi to her. He coughed and choked as his head rested on her chest. The thief-takers gaze also took in poor Yuuki. The girl leaned against the wall with blood and brains covering her face. Her eyes were wide and frozen on a point in the distance that no one else could see.

"Make way for officers!" a voice outside called and a second later Hisashi stepped inside. The young man flinched at first before gathering himself and moving forward to the others.

"How many dead?" he asked as he knelt down beside Rika.

"At least a dozen, I think," she replied. "Kohta-san's wounded and the bar maid is…just broken."

"Busujima did this?" he asked.

"So it would seem. Looks like they were torturing her man."

The gray-haired boy's eyebrow went up as he glanced at the couple clutching each other in the middle of the floor. "How are we going to explain this?"

"Sedation," Saeko said as she got up, helping Takashi up with her. "The preacher had one ronin molesting the bar maid while Tsunoda poured sake down Takashi's throat. He was telling the crowd how they could do what they wanted to and even could have the lord's lands if there were no laws."

"That'll do it," Hisashi said as he got up. "Samurai stands up for her lord, as ronin commit acts of terror right in front of her. All we need."

"Right now let's get this bunch started home while we clean this up," Rika said. "We need a cart for Kohta and Takashi."

Kohta grunted as Morita finished binding his wound. "I'm not looking forward to going home to be honest. My wife is gonna kill me all over again!"

"You're wife?" Hisashi said in surprise.

"Please send for Marikawa-san," Saeko told Rika as the other woman nodded.

000

An hour later the group arrived at the Takagi household. Happily, Kohta's wound was superficial and only took a few stitches to close up.

"If you didn't have this roll of skin on you it could have been a lot worse," Shizuka told him as she finished.

"For once I'm glad you're chubby," Saya said as she watched.

"I'm glad he didn't have time to stick it in my kidney! " Kohta replied. "As it is I should be on my feet tomorrow. Where are Saeko and Takashi?"

"Saeko is in the bath getting ready to go into seclusion and Takashi is waiting his turn. He is going to be locked in the storeroom for the next five days. He will either dry out or wither away."

"Beer," Kohta said. "Be sure to give him beer or ale at least. Not a lot, just a mug with his meals to take the edge off."

"Kage-san is going to handle that. Believe me, he is _not_ a happy man."

000

Once again Saeko was dressed in the white robes of mourning. She walked slowly from the bath to the shrine and knelt down on the porch to open the doorway. She paused as Takashi stopped next to the porch beside her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he hung his head. "I got you into something that should not have happened."

"I will survive," she replied. "For now I want you to get better. I want my friend back; I need him to talk to."

The boy nodded and walked away to where Kage and several other men waited for him. After a bath he was taken to a storeroom and locked inside with nothing but a futon and a jug of water.

Kage sat outside the door and spoke to him, "I understand how we arrived at this point, but I need to know from you where we will go from here."

"I…I don't know, master," the boy replied. "Things got out of control. I did not mean for any of this to happen or for anyone to get involved."

"You disappointed her. You disappointed me as well; I thought you were better than that. You will not be idle during your confinement. Every morning, rain or shine you will come out and practice one thousand strokes. Every evening you will run until you cannot, and then you will crawl. You have proven yourself weak and I cannot have that in my men."

"Hai sensei."

"You will come out of this stronger, or you will be broken and I will cast you aside. That is now up to you."

* * *

A/N: Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

Terms:

Eli Whitney – American inventor that came up with the idea of an assembly line and interchangeable parts as well as the cotton gin.

Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū – sword style perfected by Miyamoto Musashi, one of Japan's most famous swordsmen and winner of sixty duels.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rated M. If you do not like Lemon, sexual situations or such do not go any further! Final warning!**

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

"So where are you going on your wedding trip?" Saeko asked as she helped Saya put on her white wedding kimono.

"There is a shrine and hot spring at the base of Mt. Fuji that we will visit," the pink-haired girl replied. "Mother and father went there and the mineral waters should help Kohta's wound heal."

"I must say I am surprised you took him getting hurt so calmly," the dark-haired girl said.

"Oh I was not calm at all! It terrified me when he came back with that knife wound in his side. It could have been much worse though, and I am glad it was you that was with him."

"He was brave. He stood strong and steady," she told her friend. "They came at him quickly and he stood and held his guns out firing steadily as they fell."

"I am proud of him. He is a good man and I care for him dearly."

"Tell me how good a man he is tomorrow after a night in your wedding bed," Saeko said with a smirk on her face.

Saya flushed red and lowered her head, "He will not be a brute, of that I am sure. I am more worried right now over if he can handle the fact of lying with me tonight. We must show a blood offering on the morning and I will have to say I'm a little scared over it."

Saeko hugged the other girl to her, "It will be all right, Saya-san. We have both talked to Shizuka-san and understand what this night means to you."

Saya nodded, "He is kind and gentle with me. He is warm and soft and I look forward to spending the nights with him."

"Good," Saeko said. "Now let's get your headdress on and it will be time to walk to the shrine."

000

In the gunroom, Kohta knelt quietly as the other men talked in low voices around him. The closer the day had come the more nervous the boy had gotten. "Um, sensei? You said if I had questions to come to you?"

"Hmm? Yes Kohta-san, I am willing to advise you if I can," Kage replied.

"How…how should I treat her? I mean…tonight; I am not sure how things should go."

Kage's eyebrow rose, "Kohta-kun are you telling me you don't know…"

"Huh!? Oh, no not that! I am just not sure how I should act. Should I take command? Wait until she is ready? Or just ravage her and hope she does not kill me for being a brute."

Kage laughed loudly as he slapped his knee. "Oh my son, I don't think you will have any problem with that. Be gentle, lay down and hold your arms out and wait for her to come to you. Saya-san is as nervous as you are so you will be fine together."

"I just hope I can please her and not make her sorry she did this."

"I have no fear in that, son-in-law," Lord Takagi said as he came in and knelt down beside the boy. "If I didn't have faith in her feelings for you I would never have arranged this marriage."

"I hope you're right, Father," Kohta said. "I hope you're right."

000

Everything went off without a hitch. The wedding procession walked the path to the family shrine and the priests did their work in a timely manner. Afterwards everyone gathered in the main hall and had the wedding supper while well-wishers came in and offered gifts and good tidings.

It was late in the evening when the couple finally went to their quarters, which were Saya's old rooms.

"Whew, I'm tired," Kohta said as he pulled off his top coat.

"Help me with this thing please," Saya said as she started unpinning her headdress. Kohta stood beside her and held it up as she unhooked it and lifted it off. "I thought my neck would break if I kept it on much longer!"

"I don't want that to happen," he said as he knelt down beside her. "It's a pretty neck and I have not had enough time with it yet!"

"Mmm," Saya murmured as she kissed him softly. She drew back as her maids came in to help her change.

Kohta stepped behind a screen and changed into a soft night robe with a single tie. He came back out and settled as the maids worked to remove the white makeup on Saya's face.

"Ugg, I don't understand why every time I have to get dressed up I must put this stuff on!" Saya grumped.

"Because it makes you shine like a star," Kohta said as he laughed. He checked the water boiling on the brazier and poured both of them cups of tea while the women worked. One of the maids brought them some sweet cakes and treats even though they had a large supper. To be honest, Kohta didn't even remember eating much of it.

"Hush you," she retorted as the maids tittered.

Kohta watched as Lady Takagi's handmaiden lay out the couple's futon. Full sized with two pillows and pure white sheets for their first night together. She bowed and smirked at him as she finished.

_No pressure there!_ He thought as the maids finished up and Saya shooed the giggling women out. She slid over next to him and dropped a little sugar into her teacup.

He watched her for a minute and then reached out and brushed a few strands of her hair through his fingers. She smiled softly and leaned into his touch, letting his fingertips caress the side of her face. He held out his arms and she slid closer to lean against his chest.

"Feel alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Just fine now. I'm tired but not really sleepy as of yet."

"When are we supposed to go on our trip?" he asked.

"Probably not for a month or so," she replied. "Father wants to get more of your work finished before we pick up and leave Edo for a season."

"Won't be long. Another week and I will have enough rebuilds to arm a ten man squad of musketeers."

"Good, I'm glad to see you making progress," she told him with a smile.

Kohta pulled her close again, his lips caressing her forehead. She reached inside his robe and placed her hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Trying to bring out the animal in me?'

"No," she said giggling. "I just wanted to feel your heart beat. Put the lanterns out, I want to lie down now."

He nodded and did as she asked. The moon was full and there was still plenty of light to see by as he crawled to the futon and felt for her. She gasped lightly as his hand found her breast. He moved closer and lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth and roll it around with his tongue.

She moaned as the bud got harder and stood up even more than before. He drew back for only a moment to remove his robe before lying down beside her and pulling her naked body to him. His hands now drifted over her soft skin, exploring her as he grew bolder and kissed her more.

"Are you alright? Am I rushing you too much?" he asked.

"No…more," she whispered and she shivered as he found the joint of her thigh and hip. He squeezed it lightly and slid his hand around to her round firm buttocks to probe the crevasse where her butt cheek touched her leg.

"Ah! I like it when you touch me there!" she murmured.

"Then please tell me everywhere you enjoy being touched," he said as a grin crossed his face. "Without good information I will never learn."

"I have decided that you, my husband, are a very bad man," she said with a pout.

"I intend to make sure you are well and happy so you do not banish me to the yard after just one night!"

"I don't think you have any worries of that," she said as she moaned again as his hands now found the triangle of pink hair and her pubic mound. She shuddered as he gently massaged her. His finger slid lower to fondle her folds and feel the wetness of her womanhood.

"You're soaked," he whispered as he slid two fingers into her heat.

"Ahhh…I guess I won't need those creams and salves Rei gave me for a present then," she said with a smirk. She licked and nibbled his earlobe and whispered, "I'm…ready."

He nodded and moved into position above her. Kissing her once more he moved forward and entered her, taking it slow as she groaned with the pain.

"Stop!...let me get my breath back…"

He held his position until he felt her move against him. He flexed in her and she squealed slightly as the pleasure overtook the pain.

Kohta moaned as he moved in her. Never could he have thought anything could feel so good!

Saya's back arched as she pressed against him in her passion. She could not seem to get close enough and clenched her legs around him tightly. This inhibited his movement and caused him to rise up onto his knees, changing his motion and angle.

"AHHHHH!" Saya cried out as she went to pieces under him. She had never imagined anything could feel like this. She sat up in his lap and tightened her legs around him as much as she could as he groaned and exploded in her.

The girl clutched him and cried into his neck as she ground her hips against his. "Don't stop, Kohta! Don't ever stop! I never knew there could be anything like this!"

Kohta quivered and shook as he expended himself.

Drained, he lowered her back to the futon and kissed her on the neck. Saya panted and ran her fingers through his hair as she finally allowed her legs to unclench and her hips to slide away from his.

He lay down beside her and held her close, pulling her head to his chest. She clutched him and panted as they got their breath back.

"Oh kami that was wonderful!" she said as she lay back on her side of the futon and let him roam around on her stomach and breast with his free hand.

"I'm glad I was able to please you," he whispered.

"Please me!? Oh Kohta…I don't know what you did to me but it definitely pleased me!" She sniffed. "Ugg, I smell blood, oh well there was supposed to be some so light the lantern and let's clean up."

He did as he was told and as she suspected the white sheets were stained with traces of blood and other fluids that had seeped out.

She folded the sheets so the blood offering would show on top and placed them next to the door. Going to a corner of the room that was screened off, she squatted down over a wash bucket and began to clean herself. "Ah! That stings!" she complained as Kohta came over to check on her.

"Are you hurting?" he asked as he lightly kissed her lips.

"Ugg, a little. You know I don't know if I like you watching me do this!"

Kohta shrugged his shoulders, "I want to know my wife's body. Just think of it as instruction in the care and maintenance of a female."

Saya had to laugh at that, "Baka, so I guess that means I should learn more about your's also eh?"

"If you wish," he said with a smirk taking her place over the tub as she stepped back and dried herself. He reached down and rinsed himself with the water as she watched.

"So what if I do this?" she asked as she knelt and reached out to take him into her hand. She cupped him softly as she felt around his shaft with her fingers.

"Ah! Saya if you do that you will bring my clouds of rain* again!"

"Oh no! I know right where I want that," she whispered as she kissed him. "If you're going to be aroused that easy we should go back to bed."

"That would be best," he said as he hardened in her oh so soft hand.

He pulled her closer as they stood up and he opened her robe to expose her breasts. Cupping one he leaned down and suckled it as she moaned while he massaged the other.

"I will never make it to the futon if you don't stop that," she said.

He smiled and took her hand leading her back to their wedding bed. He lay down first and watched as she looked him over before kneeling down on top of him.

"Eh, what's this?" he asked as she rubbed herself over him.

"Something Shizuka-san told me about," she said with a grin on her face. "She said it was a good position for a woman to please herself while her man relaxes."

"I don't really think I'm going to relax much like this!" he declared with a laugh.

She gasped as he slid into her. Moving her hips she moaned as the pleasure began to build all over again.

He growled as she started making short little thrusts that made her breasts jiggle. He could feel her clench him tighter as her rhythm built to longer strokes.

She cried out and fell forward as she ground against him and he filled her with his seed again.

Saya was broken this time. All she could do is lie on him and moan as he held her tightly.

"Never will I let you go," he whispered to her as she nuzzled his neck.

000

The couple slept late the next morning and when they did get up they were greeted by a smirking Saeko.

"I hope to two of you rested well," she said with a smile.

"My hips," Saya moaned. "I think he broke my hips…"

The dark-haired girl looked at her friend wide-eyed for a moment before she burst out in laughter. She turned to the culprit in question to find him sitting at the table with a blissful smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"So I see," she said. "The animal came out, but was beaten back by the action of Saya-san's mighty hips!"

"EH!?" Kohta exclaimed as it sank in what Saeko was saying.

"Something like that," Saya said with a lecherous grin.

The girls laughed as Kohta blushed.

"How is Takashi today?" Saya asked.

"He is well, but still weak," Saeko replied. "It will be awhile before he recovers completely."

"He's better, that's all that counts for now."

"I better go check in at the gunroom," Kohta said. "Morita is covering for me, but he is still learning."

"So how does it feel to be a wife?" Saeko asked after they watched the boy leave.

"Wonderful," the pink-haired girl replied. "I can't tell you how happy I am that we go together so well."

"I am very happy for you, Saya-san," Saeko said. "I can only hope that one day I will feel the same way."

"You will, I'm sure of it," Saya told her.

000

"So how are the flintlocks coming?" Kohta asked as he sat down beside Morita.

"Good," the other boy said. "I have all the hammers done and I'm fitting the locks into the stocks now."

"We should be able to start test firing tomorrow then," Kohta said as he looked over one of the completed weapons.

"Need to make some cartridges," Morita said.

"I'll start on that now," Kohta said as he got up and went to the powder magazine. Using a bulls-eye lantern for safety, he went inside and got a bowl full of black powder. Coming back to the building he sat down and started rolling rice paper with a dowel rod he had made. Sealing the base, he stood this up in a rack, then he took a funnel and spoon to pour powder into the paper tube. When it was about two-thirds full he twisted the top and placed a lead ball in the end. Twisting again he finished off the cartridge.

"One down, fifty to go," he said. He had just reached for the second paper tube when Morita started complaining about one of the flintlock mechanisms.

"This thing is stuck," he bitched. "I think maybe…"

CLICK! Snap! The hammer dropped and a spark flew into the bowl of powder. There was a flash…

_**BOOM! **_

000

Saya and Saeko were still giggling about Saya's wild night when a resounding _BOOM_ echoed through the compound.

The pink-haired girl's eyes when wide as she realized what it was, "Oh kami, the gunroom!"

They jumped up and raced as fast as they could toward the source of the explosion. People from all around the estate were running the same way. As the girls arrived they found Takashi coming out with Morita on his back.

"KOHTA!" Saya cried out as he stumbled out of the doorway, face black and coughing dark smoke from his lungs. Sitting down, he removed his glasses, which were covered with black soot. This left his face blackened with white circles around his eyes.

"What happened?" Saeko asked as she knelt down beside Morita.

"Powder discharge," Kohta said. "I was making cartridges and a spark jumped from a musket Morita was working on to the bowl of powder, more noise and smoke than anything."

Saya clamped onto him and hugged him tightly, "It scared me to death!"

Takashi beat Morita on the back causing him to also cough up smoke as one of the servants brought some water. As they washed the boy down, they realized he had received the blunt of the blast.

"Oh dear," Saeko said as she tried to not laugh. "That is going to take a while to grow back…"

Morita look at them with his eyebrows and half the hair on his scalp burned away. As Takashi poured water from the rag he had, the singed hair washed away with the soot.

"Might as well go ahead and shave it like a monk," Takashi said as he also tried to keep from laughing. "That way it will all grow back at the same time."

"Is there any damage to the building?" Saya asked as she looked in the door.

"Shouldn't be anything but smoke and soot," Kohta said as he joined her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she said as she hit him on the shoulder.

"Sorry," he replied. "Well I guess we need to get to cleaning this up."

She nodded and called for more water and rags.

000

"Well I'm glad it's going to work out for them," Takashi was saying as he and Saeko sat on the porch outside his room.

"They seem very happy," she said. "Kohta-san was smiling widely this morning."

The boy snorted, "I just bet he was…"

The girl blushed, knowing what he was thinking. "But that is the joy of being husband and wife, the closeness and companionship to fill the long nights."

Takashi watched her, silhouetted in the sunset as the sun went down. He had really not noticed the girl before. Not in the way he was looking at her now. Her trim body, her oh so long legs that could…he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, so no new duels…so I guess there have been no new prospects for you?"

"No," she replied. "It seems my actions from before and at the drinking house have quelled any suitors that might have tried for my hand, at least for now."

"Sorry about that," the boy said. "I guess part of that is my fault."

"Never think that, Takashi," she told him. "If I desire a husband I will tell that person myself. For now I am just happy my father indulges me and is not pushing for a political marriage."

"Yeah that would be bad…" the boy said as he thought about it. "I would hate to think of you married to someone that you did not like."

"It would not happen," she said. "Father knows I would rather disgrace myself before disgracing the family." She got up and stepped down into the yard before looking back over her shoulder, "Also, the man I pick will need to have a clear mind to know my wishes. Please have a good night."

As she walked away towards her quarters, Takashi now felt as if that statement was pointed directly at him after the trouble he had been in lately.

"Hai," was all he could say in return.

000

"Handle cartridge!" Kohta called out as he stood before ten men holding the newly rebuilt flintlock muskets.

The men put the butts of their muskets on the ground and pulled one of the paper wrapped cartridges out of their belt box. Tearing off the end with their teeth, they poured the powder down the barrel of the guns, then pushed the paper and ball into the muzzle before pausing.

"Draw ramrods!" the boy called out as Saya and Saeko walked up to watch. Each of the men pulled out the long metal rods that were stored under the barrel. Once clear, they were flipped over, placing the flared end on the musket ball in the barrel.

"Ram down cartridge!" was the next call. The balls were quickly shoved down into the barrels and tamped twice to make sure they were seated. The men then withdrew the ramrods and replaced them under the barrels.

"Prime!" The next step was to raise the musket across their stomach, holding it parallel to the ground. Flipping the frizzen forward, they exposed the pan for loading. Each man reached to his belt where a brass powder flask hung. This flask had a nipple that held the exact amount of powder needed to fill the pan. Taking the flask in hand, holding the nipple downward and placing it in the pan, a quick flip of the thumb moved a trigger that filled it with the correct amount of powder as the flask was lifted away. The frizzen was then closed to keep the pan sealed.

"Present!" Kohta called out next and all the men brought their weapons to their right shoulders in the firing position. Their targets were a group of man shaped tatami mats standing along the back wall of the estate.

"_Shoot_!" the boy cried out and there was a staggered crackling of guns going off.

The girls could hear the whip and snap of the balls ripping through the targets and the thumps as they expended themselves into the plaster wall.

"Reload and prepare to fire by ranks!" the gun master called out next.

"He looks nice doesn't he," Saya said as she watched her husband. He was dressed in his armor including arm and shin guards. In his hand was a wakizashi short sword that Saya's father had given him as a wedding present. He was using it as he would a baton, holding it out in the air to emphasize his commands, slashing downward at the command to fire.

"He is very handsome," Saeko replied as she smirked at her friend's infatuation.

"I think he looks manly," said Rika as she and Tajima walked up, a big grin on the thief-taker's face. She rubbed her hands together and said, "Good enough for me, that's for sure!"

Saya growled lightly as she glared at the woman. She knew Rika was teasing her, but since her marriage to the young gunsmith, she had started getting much more possessive of him.

"Calm down, Pinky-san," Rika said. "Nobody's snatching him away…yet."

"Nobody better try, or I'll turn my samurai loose on them," Saya retorted.

Saeko smiled and bowed slightly. "That would be me," she said.

"Oh yes," Rika grumbled. "I am well aware of that!"

They all chuckled as the squad of men finished reloading.

"Front rank, kneel! Present arms and fire! Fall back reloading!" Kohta called out, orders coming faster now.

The five men in front fired on their targets and then backed up through the second group.

"Second rank! Fire while standing!"

The gunfire rattled again before the next group of five quickly started their reload.

"Fall back firing!" was the boy's next command. With that the men began to take short steps backwards while aiming and firing at the targets.

"Ceasefire when you expend the load in your musket!" was the final command.

As the last ball went downrange Kohta sheathed his sword and bowed to the troop. "Thank you for your work today," he said as the squad returned the honor with smiles on their faces.

"Dismissed!" he said as he turned towards the others. "See Morita-san for cleaning duties!"

"I like how you make them move and shoot," Rika said.

"I know it's better to stop and fire, but you can keep an enemy's head down while doing that."

She rubbed her hands together and grinned again, "So…is today the day I get my hands on that rifle of your's?"

Kohta laughed, "Yes I think you are ready for it now."

"Now you've got me all excited," the beautiful woman said in a husky voice.

"Uh, yeah…I understand the feeling," the boy said as he blushed. "So that being said why don't you start with the Springfield first?"

"I want to try speed shooting it today," Rika said, all business now.

"Want to time the shots?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah, I think I can beat your time," she replied.

Kohta had set the standard with six aimed shots a minute on the Springfield. Of course he was much faster with the Sharps.

"Ahoy! Musket squad, come watch!" he called out as he pulled his watch from his pocket.

The group of men was sitting on the gunroom porch cleaning their weapons under the guidance of Morita. They came over and stood in line at rest as the thief-taker got ready.

"Go!" Kohta called out as the second hand came up to twelve.

Rika moved like a well-oiled machine. One ball after another flew downrange until she stopped before loading number eight.

"Eight seconds a shot, seven aimed shots in just less than one minute," Kohta said with a smile as the squad of men cheered.

"I don't think I can do better than that," she said. "At least not with this gun."

"I agree," the boy said. "Laying out the cartridges and caps is what got you there, couldn't do that under fire."

"My turn," Saya said as she stepped forward.

Rika noticed the pink-haired girl had the sleeves of her rather plain kimono tied up and was wearing gloves with the fingers cut out on her hands. "Ooo, looks like someone came ready to work today," she said with a grin.

Saya smirked as she picked up Kohta's Sharps. "I may not be as fast as you, but I hit what I aim at," she said. With that she quickly ran through eight rounds in a minute's time, every shot in the bull's-eye.

Rika clapped, "Very impressive, Saya-san!"

"And then when they get too close…" she held her right hand out to her husband as he smiled and placed one of his precious Colt revolvers in it. Because her thumbs were small, she went to a two handed grip and cocked the gun with both thumbs. She then placed six well-aimed shots in the middle of the target.

"Ehh, you've been practicing with those too huh?" Rika grumbled as the musket cheered their lord's daughter.

"Now what kind of wife would I be if I could not support my husband in his work?" Saya asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh ho! Well played, Saya-san, well played!" Rika admitted. "But what about me?"

"Please, help yourself," Kohta said as he held the Sharps out to the woman.

Rika took it from there. She had already watched several times as the rifle was loaded and fired so she had no trouble with that. Ten shots later she lowered the gun. "Ahhh, I like that so much! I wish I could get one!"

"It would take about three years for me to receive one from the US," Kohta said. "And even then I don't know if I can get it into Japan. What I can do is this…" He reached under the shooting stand and pulled out a wooden box with brass trim. Opening it reviled a dark colored pistol with all the kit needed for firing and reloading.

"What's this!?" Rika asked with excitement.

"Colt Pocket Model 1849," Kohta said. ".31 caliber, five shot, accurate out to twenty five yards, and I'll make you a sweet deal on it."

"Sweet deal my ass! In fact you can have that and Shizuka's too!"

"Hey!" Saya cried out as the thief-taker laughed.

"Don't worry, Saya-san; I'm just kidding…maybe…"

"I know it's a lot, but I can let you have it for one Ryo," Kohta said.

Rika and Tajima both grimaced at this, "Eh, I don't know how I could ever come up with that much Hirano-san, that's a lot for someone like me."

"Oh I think we can come up with something," Superintendent Miyamoto said as he, Lord Takagi and Kage walked up. "I think it might be a small price to pay for my best thief-takers to be armed with modern weapons. And don't worry, Minami-san; we will be accepting Brown Bess muskets as well just as soon as they get into production."

"Great! Arigato Miyamoto-dono! Now we will be able to stand off and hold ronin at bay instead of having to get in close and be cut to pieces!"

"My thoughts exactly," Rei's father replied.

"And I have a couple of these so it will be no problem supplying Tajima-san with one also," Kohta said.

The man grinned widely and bowed low to the gunsmith.

"Question is where am I going to carry it?" Rika said as she looked at the pistol.

"I keep mine in a leather holster on my chest inside my tunic," Kohta said. "I have to wear it on my hip when I'm in my armor though."

"Hey I can stick it right here," the woman said as she placed the gun in her top under her left breast.

Kage laughed out loud as Kohta and the other men blushed at the woman's antics.

"Ah hmm," Lord Takagi said as he cleared his throat. "Where are we on the manufacturing process, Hirano-san?"

"Doing well. The first twenty are forged except we are having trouble with the hammer springs. The first batch was very brittle and broke under pressure. The second batch was better, but half of them still did not hold up more than a few hours. I am hopeful we have the problem solved now and will have fully operating weapons in about ten days."

"Good," his father-in-law replied. "I feel the time is right for us to make our pilgrimage to the shrine. We should only be gone a little over three months."

"Oi, does this mean we're going too Superintendent?" Tajima asked.

"Hai," Tadashi replied. "My wife and I went to the same shrine when we were married. I think it is time for us visit again."

"This will be a fine expedition!" Rika said. "Taking the Tōkaidō road in the fall is always a treat."

"Ugh," Saya said. "I don't relish being cooped up in a norimono for all that time. I'll ride on one of the wagons."

"Do as you wish, daughter," Lord Takagi said. "It is your husband's place to handle you now."

"Oh really?" she said with a feral smile on her face. "So are you going to 'handle me', husband?"

Kohta gulped and shook his head, "I…I think you are just fine the way you are dear!"

"Ooo, she can be scary when she wants to be," Rika whispered to Saeko.

"Yes, yes she can," the dark-haired girl replied as she smiled at her friend.

* * *

A/N: As always Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

Terms:

Clouds of Rain – orgasm.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

Rather than a small trip, the shrine visit was more like a moving day. With all the wagons, horses and solders involved, the precession of three hundred stretched out more than a quarter mile.

Scouts ran forward to check and clear the road as Lord Takagi and his chief retainers led the column. Next came the norimono carrying Lady Takagi, Lady Miyamoto and Rei. These were followed by a troop of solders with spears, then the musket men. The supply wagons and guards from the magistrate brought up the rear.

Takashi marched in the front rank of the spearmen with Morita. From his spot he could see Saeko riding her horse, resplendent in her armor. She did not have her helmet on so he could see her glancing back every once in a while like she was checking on the troops. She wore a purple headband and her armor was bright with royal purple, white and green ties that bound the metal plates together.

In comparison, Takashi's armor was a plain brown made up of leather scales woven together with black thread. He glanced back where he could see Kohta in his, which looked like Takashi's, but was made of metal plates.

_I don't rate metal armor yet_, Takashi thought as he marched along, six foot long spear on his shoulder, his tetsubō hanging across his back. _I have to get a lot stronger before I do._

They had been marching about two hours and had finally gotten outside Edo city proper. Climbing up into the surrounding hills they could now see a panoramic view of the roofs of the great city. Far in the distance was the tower keep of Edo Castle, home of the shogun.

A twenty minute halt was called for rest and the riders could walk around. Takashi and the others moved to the side of the road and squatted down to watch other travelers pass by, some jogging, others wandering along slowly.

Saeko walked back to where they were, her armor jingling lightly. She had her beautiful dark hair tied up in a topknot ponytail that was held in place by a width of purple cord, tied to make it stand out from her head. "How do you feel?" she asked as she stopped before them.

"Okay," Takashi replied. "Or at least, I _will_ be alright." She knew he was still suffering the withdrawal effects of the alcohol.

She nodded as she looked back to where Kohta had walked to the wagon Saya was riding on and helped her down. The couple walked forward and stood with their friends as everyone drank water.

"How's the wagon?" Takashi asked.

"No too bad on this road," Saya replied.

"Lot of traffic," Morita said as a merchant caravan passed going towards Edo.

"The Tōkaidō road is the most important of the five routes," Saeko said. "Fifty-three stations from Edo to Kyoto."

"We will only pass through fourteen of them though," Saya said. "Once we get near Mt. Fuji at Yoshiwara-juku, we will turn north closer to mountain at Fujinomiya. The hot springs and shrine are near there."

"I have heard tales of a haunted forest there somewhere," Saeko said. "Many people go there to die and it is said Oni roam freely inside."

"Aokigahara Forest*," Saya replied. "That is north of Mt. Fuji and a good three or four days from where we will be."

"Forest of the Dead, that sound creepy," Kohta said with a shudder.

"You do not like ghost stories, Kohta-san?" Saeko asked, a sly smile on her lips.

"Not really," he replied. "I have enough ghosts to deal with now; I don't need to be attracting more."

"Ah, I understand," the girl said softly as she bowed slightly to him.

"Well it looks like it is time to go again," Saya said as she saw her mother and the others getting back into the norimono. "Personally I'm ready for this to be over. I should have learned to ride a horse."

"Over the Mountains of the Moon, down the valley of the shadow, ride, boldly ride, if you seek Eldorado!" Kohta quoted as he held his arm out like he was performing.

"What is that from?" his wife asked, puzzled look on her face. "I don't know it."

"It is a verse from a poem called 'Eldorado' by Edgar Allen Poe. It was published five or six years ago."

"I have never heard it or of him," Saya said.

"He was an author from Boston that wrote tales of mystery and the macabre. I'm surprised you don't know him since you have read Shelly."

"I will have to put him on my list," she said as she grinned at Saeko. "My husband, he's so smart!" Then she glared down at Takashi, "Unlike some people…"

"How did this become about me?" Takashi asked Morita as Kohta led Saya back to the wagon.

"Easy target," Saeko said as Morita and some of the others around them laughed. The girl smiled at the perplexed boy as she went back to her mount.

"Is everything alright in the ranks?" Kage asked as Saeko mounted her horse.

"Yes Father," she replied. "But I will hold here until the column passes to make sure."

"Hai," he said.

She kept her horse to the side of the road as everyone passed, her eyes meeting Takashi's as he marched by. He looked away first as if ashamed to hold her gaze. She watched Kohta, marching proudly at the head of his twenty musket men. She nodded to Saya as the wagon she was riding on went by, the pink-haired girl turning to watch her friend as they moved further away.

Ten wagons pulled by oxen carrying everything from food to housemaids passed with servants, cooks and livestock mixed in and walking around them. The trailing group was a troop of magistrate guardsmen led by Hisashi who was riding. Rika and Tajima walked beside him and waved as they came abreast of Saeko.

"Lady Busujima," Hisashi said as he bowed slightly to her. "Checking on the march?" he asked as she fell in next to them.

"Hai, but it is early yet so I don't expect any stragglers until the end of the day," she replied. "Ah, but I see you have entertainment to keep you amused for the trip," Saeko said as she noticed Shizuka sitting in the back of the last wagon waving at her.

"Hmm, I guess you could call it that…" the boy replied a perplexed look on his face.

"How are you adapting to your new duties?"

"Well enough I suppose," he said. "Investigating and chasing criminals is a bit different than being a common guard."

"Oi, don't worry about that so much, Constable," Rika said as she and Tajima grinned up at the young man. "We'll keep you on the straight and narrow until you can stand on your own."

"My heart rejoices at your support," Hisashi said as he smirked at Saeko.

"Learning a lot are we?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I now know where every drinking house, brothel and gambling den in our district is. I know where the pickpockets work and how to steal cargo from boats while they are in transit. If I ever give this up I can make a good living being a yakuza."

"I see," Saeko said as she smiled and glanced down at Rika who had a grin on her face. "Well then, I know who to come to if I ever need to step into the underworld."

"Hmm," Hisashi paused for a moment before continuing. "How is he doing? I did not feel it would be appropriate for me to ask before now."

She knew who he was speaking of. Regardless of the trouble, they had been friends for a long time. "He is recovering," she said. "The cure was as bad for him as the injuries to be honest."

"I am sorry for that," the boy said. "I truly never meant for any of this to happen."

"There are many things in life that we do not intend on happening, but they do and we must work our way through them. He will survive and grow stronger for the pain. Until later," with that she spurred her horse and galloped forward for a few minutes before reining in beside her father.

"Everything is in order?" he asked.

"Hai," she said before looking back at Takashi, who she was sure, was watching her.

000

At the end of the second day they had arrived in the post city of Odawara, eighty-one kilometers south of Edo. This put them on the coast of Sagami Bay and at the point where they would turn inland.

It was early morning of the third day and a fog hung over the water. The inn was perched on top of a hillside and offered a fine view of the ocean. A view Kohta was concentrating on at that moment.

"What are you looking at?" Saya asked as she and Saeko come out of the inn behind him. Kohta pointed towards the ocean.

"That."

In the distance there was a cluster of what looked like trees sticking up out of the fog, but these trees were moving north and were accompanied by a deep thumping sound. Every once in a while, a cloud of black smoke rose around them and swirled away, mixing into the mist.

"What is that?" the pink-haired girl asked as she held her hand over her eyes trying to focus better.

As if on cue, a brisk wind blew, rolling the fog onshore, inland past their hillside. In its wake they saw five dark shapes sitting low on the water.

"_That_ is the American fleet," Kage said from behind them. "Or at least a part of it. They were in Shimoda; I wonder why they have come north?"

"So those are the Black Ships," Saya said as Kohta nodded. Looking down they could see men moving around on deck and the black smoke was coming out of a tall funnel. On deck sat several large cannon, menacing even from this distance away.

"What can you tell us of these ships, Kohta-san?" Lord Takagi asked as he walked up.

"Two side-wheeled steam frigates, three under sail, two I think are sloops and I am not sure of the third, some type of schooner. The guns on the deck of the first ship are French made Paixhans," he said.

"How far can they shoot?" Saya asked.

"Accurate out to two English miles and they fire exploding shells. They could easily reach us here."

Saya edged closer to her husband, "Father? I suddenly feel the need to be somewhere else and gone from this place."

Lord Takagi nodded, "I agree with you, daughter. Let us gather our things and move on our way."

With that the group disbursing and quickly packing to leave, Kohta stood on the porch for a minute longer, watching the ships move northward before going to help.

000

The next part of the journey took them inland where they climbed into the mountains. The road perched on top of a ridgeline where it seemed you could fall off the side at any second, but offered a majestic view of the surrounding valleys.

They moved quickly through this area and within a week were crossing the pass at Hakone, or Station Eleven. This would take them down to Station Twelve, Mishima, and Thirteen, Numazu before reaching Suruga Bay.

Along the way they passed through many small villages where rice paddies and fields lined the sides of the road. As they passed, the peasants would come out of the fields and their homes and bow to the lord. But at one village this did not happen.

There was an eerie feeling about the place. The road was slightly higher than the huts and buildings, but only a little. It was well kept, the paths were clear of trash and the roofs were well patched.

The scouts ran up to Lord Takagi as he stopped.

"No one here, my lord," one said as the other looked back and forth alongside of the road. "The cook fires are cold, but there is food waiting to be prepared."

"People do not just leave food out to ruin," Kage said as Souichirou nodded.

"Very strange indeed, perhaps we should investigate?"

"Busujima-san, please call my people forward," Superintendent Miyamoto asked of the girl.

"Hai," she replied as she turned and rode to the rear of the column.

A minute later she was back with Hisashi, Rika and Tajima. The rest of the police troops jogged behind them.

"Break into groups and search the village," Tadashi told the boy.

"Yes my lord," he replied as he dismounted. Turning to Rika he said, "Groups of three, have the musket men cover the others as they search. I will stay with you in the center of the village."

"Hai," the woman said as Tajima relayed the orders.

Kohta walked up and said, "My lord father, I recommend placing my men on guard around the column. We have a field at our backs, but there could be someone hiding out there."

Souichirou nodded, "Go ahead, Hirano-san." He grimaced and glanced at Kage, "I should have thought of that as soon as we stopped. It has been too long since I was in command in the field."

"That is why we have the young ones with us," Kage replied with a smirk. "They will keep us old warriors on our toes."

A shout went up from the far side of the village. A moment later three men came running from between the buildings, one of them holding his arm where a bloody wound dripped.

"Reporting!" one cried out as he knelt before Hisashi. "There are people in the trees behind the village, but there is something wrong with them! One jumped out as us as we approached and bit Hoshi on the arm! He and several others are following us, but cannot seem to move very well. They are staggering like they are drunk!"

"Did you not defend yourself?" the boy asked as he looked where the man was pointing.

"Yes sir! I stuck the man in the chest with my spear, but he only stepped back a second before coming after us again!"

"Load your weapons!" Rika called out. The police musket men had acquired the ten flintlocks Kohta had made first. They already had guns of this type, but everyone knew Kohta's were better.

"Recall! Recall! Everyone fall back to the edge of the village and reform!" Tajima called out to the other officers who were still searching.

They could see them now, figures staggering between the huts, coming slowly towards the troops. All together there were about a dozen men and women. They looked bloody and torn as if they had been in a battle.

Hisashi stepped forward as he drew his short sword, calling out, "Stop where you are!"

The bloody people kept shuffling forward, moaning as they came.

The boy stepped closer as one of the men got near. The stench was horrible and he could see where the man's throat was torn open. Not hesitating he raised his sword and slashed downward, cutting the man almost in two. The sword entered the top of the left shoulder and slashed down to jam in the chest.

Instead of falling, the creature reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, trying to pull him closer, teeth gnashing as it moaned loudly.

Thinking quickly, Rika stepped forward and drew her pistol. She pointed it at the monsters head and fired. Brains exploded out the back of its head and it finally slumped to the ground, taking Hisashi's sword with it.

Dragging the stunned boy with her she fell back behind the line of troopers. "Take aim!" she called out. "_SHOOT!_"

The gunfire rattled as a cloud of black powder smoke rolled. The wind was blowing slightly and within a second or two the view cleared.

To find the creatures still shuffling forward except for one whose head was split open.

"What the hell?" Kohta muttered as he stepped forward for a closer look. Rika was calling for a reload and the spearmen were jabbing the villagers in their chests and guts, only they were not falling.

"Rika-san! Hold your fire and fall back!' the boy called out as he quickly loaded his rifle. She waved an acknowledgement and had the spearmen hold the monsters at bay while the gunners finished reloading. As long as the men kept the villagers on the end of their weapons they could not be reached, but it was becoming apparent that the enemy was stronger than the men.

Kohta calmly took aim and fired, striking one of the impaled men in the head. He dropped like a rock almost pulling the spearman over with him. "The head!" he called out. "Try to spear one in the head!"

Tajima grabbed a spear away from one of the men that was struggling and kicked the creature in the chest knocking it backward. As it came at them again he jabbed the sharp point through its eye.

It dropped to the ground.

"My lord!" Kohta said, turning to his father-in-law. "Permission to advance!"

"Go!" Souichirou said as he waved the boy forward.

"Gunners to me!" the boy called out. His troop of twenty jogged to him and formed two ranks as he moved forward while reloading.

Saeko got down off her horse and drew her sword before walking forward behind Kohta's men.

"Takagi samurai! Right two columns guard the caravan; left two follow me in line formation!"

"HAI!" the men roared as they began to move.

Takashi and Morita, who had been at the head of the two left columns, jogged down to her. Takashi stopped on her right as Morita and the rest fell out into two lines, spears of the rear men over the shoulders of the front rank.

Saeko glanced at the dark-haired boy briefly, but said nothing about where he had positioned himself.

"More coming! A lot more!" Takashi told her as he pointed toward the huts. They could see a shifting mass of bodies shuffling towards them.

"Igou-san, fall back!" Saeko shouted as she saw another police spearman go down when two of the villagers pulled on his weapon and dragged him to their waiting teeth.

Rika quickly shot one, but when she aimed at the second, her pistol clicked on an empty chamber.

"I have him!" Hisashi said as he stabbed the creature in the eye with a spear he had picked up from one of his fallen men.

"We have the line!" Kohta said as he and his men stepped into place.

"HAI!" Hisashi called out in reply as he and his men, dragging their wounded, passed between the Takagi musket men and moved towards the rear.

"Aim for the head!" Kohta instructed as he shouldered his Sharps. "First rank! _SHOOT_!"

Ten shots went off almost as one. Three villagers left from the first wave and several from the second went down and stayed there.

"First rank, fall back! Second rank! _SHOOT_!"

Ten more shots rang out and three more of the enemy fell.

"Reload and hold your fire!" Kohta said next.

"First line, step up next to the gunners!" Saeko ordered. "What now?" she asked her friend.

"We are still missing at this distance, or hitting them in the bodies which seem to do no good. I am going to let them get about thirty yards away and then fire in ranks as we withdraw." He looked up and down the line. "Do you want your men to get involved or what?"

She shook her head, "No, I am willing for you to handle this unless they get to close to the caravan. If they get within spears length we will engage. I am counting about sixty of these…things and we do not know if there are any more around."

"This village looks to be the size to support about eighty people," her father said as he walked up behind them.

"Do you wish to change any of our orders, Father?" the girl asked as she glanced at him.

"No," he replied. "You are both doing fine. I just came forward to get a closer look at…whatever these are."

Kohta looked back towards the road where he saw the Takagi physician and Shizuka working on the first man that had been injured. The other wounded were sitting or lying nearby as Saya watched the medics. Off to one side he saw Rika trying to quickly reload her pistol as Tajima stood over her on guard.

Looking back to the village he nodded, "First rank, take aim at their heads! _SHOOT_!"

The gunfire was a little more ragged this time with the men being more careful about their targets, but it paid off. Eight shambling forms dropped never to get up again.

"First rank, fall back reloading! Second rank, take aim at their heads! _SHOOT_!"

Gunfire rattled again with the same results.

"Fall back reloading! As long as we can keep this interval we should be able to wear them down and let the spearmen finish them if need be," Kohta said as the whole line took several steps back.

"My gunners are loaded and ready for you to command, Hirano-san," Hisashi said as he trotted up to the command group.

"Keep them in reserve watching over the lords and ladies. If something happens to get by us I want them ready."

"Hai!" the white-haired boy replied.

Takashi, who had been quiet during all this, had stepped back a couple of feet and was watching Saeko. He could tell she was getting agitated and the urge to charge into battle was building by the second.

She stiffened as he stepped close to her back and spoke softly into her right ear, "Feeling the urge to wet your blade, Saeko-san?"

She stood quietly for a second before nodding, "It is hard to stand here when the battle is right in front of me."

"Do not take a risk you don't have to," the boy said. "Something is not right about all this and until we learn what…it is better to be cautious."

She nodded again and then did something that surprised him. She reached back and took his hand in her's and gave it a squeeze before letting go. Takashi blinked for a second before lowering his head, face red.

Suddenly there was a scream behind them. They turned to see the first wounded man, Hoshi, chewing on the Takagi physician's arm as Shizuka scrambled backward. Before anyone could move, Saya reached into her obi and drew one of Kohta's Colt pistols. Placing the barrel near Hoshi's head, she pulled the trigger.

Kohta's blood turned to ice as he saw what his wife had to do. He started to turn toward her when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Stand firm, Hirano-san!" Kage said. "You are in command here; I will go and deal with the problem!"

Though his legs wanted to run to her, he nodded turned his attention back to his men and the monsters coming at them.

"What happened?" Kage asked as he ran up.

Shizuka was attending to the physician, so Saya answered, "He suddenly coughed up blood and died. They were talking about what happened when he sat up and tried to bite Shizuka-san. The doctor pushed her out of the way and got bitten himself. That man was dead, how the hell did he sit back up!?"

No sooner than she had said this than one of the other bitten men standing nearby began to cough up blood.

"How many have been bitten?" Kage asked.

"Six, besides the doctor," Saya replied.

"Put those wounded together and surround them with the gunners! Quickly!" he told them.

"Not the doctor!" Saya said. "He is the last bitten, I want to watch and see what happens!"

The second bitten man dropped to the ground dead as they spoke. Tajima rushed over and stood over him, pistol in hand, as the others were herded together. Within a minute the dead man sat back up moaning. One of the other wounded cried out and the dead man lunged toward the sound. Tajima shot him in the head before he could move more than a few feet.

"Bind the feet and arms of anyone who is bitten!" Saya called out. She knelt down beside the doctor and said, "I am sorry, but I need to see what is happening and understand it."

He nodded, "I know mistress. I will try to tell you what I feel as long as I can. Right now it feels like my blood is burning and the pain from the wound is spreading all over my body."

"An infection?" she asked.

"Like a poison from a viper," he said.

Several of the wounded squalled as two more of their number convulsed and puked blood. A couple of the guards dragged the other wounded men away from the pair as they fell dead.

Saya started counting to herself, and about one minute after they died, the men sat back up.

Tajima fired and killed them before Saya could stop him.

"Damnit! Don't shoot them until I say so!" she shouted at him. "I need to observe them to get more information!"

"Those are our men that just died!" Rika snarled at the girl.

"I understand that, Minami-san, but without observing them how will we know how to fight them? We need more information!"

The woman turned away disgusted, but understanding what the girl was saying.

The other two men were on their knees praying when one of them looked up at Hisashi and said, "Please Igou-san, end me! I don't want to become one of those things!"

The boy stood in shock for a second before Kage eased up beside him. "I will do it if you wish me to," the sword master told him.

The boy shook his head, "No Sensei, he is my man and I will do it. If I my borrow your short sword, mine is still on the battle field."

The older man nodded and placed the weapon in the boy's hand. The boy took aim and slashed down quickly, removing the man's head from his body.

"Don't touch it!" Saya cried out as Tajima started to pick it up. "We need to see if the change still happens when the head is removed!"

As the headless body fell over, the second man coughed up blood and died.

"Wait!" Saya shouted as she ran over. "Wait till it revives! Then remove its head instead of shooting it! We need to know if that will kill them too or if it is only the brain that must be destroyed!"

Kage and the others nodded, now understanding what the girl was looking for. A minute later the undead body got up onto its knees and moaned for a minute before Saya told Hisashi to go ahead. They watched closely as the head rolled and then waited to see what would happen.

The creature died and stayed dead.

"Shoot the brain or remove the head," Saya said as she rubbed her chin thinking. "The next question is if you sever the spine will it do the trick also?"

"While I do not relish the thought, you can try that experiment on me," the doctor said.

Saya nodded as she went back to his side. "How do you feel now?" she asked.

"Like my insides are cooking…it feels like my blood is boiling and my skin temperature has risen. My eyes are getting hazy…I am having trouble focusing." He was gasping for breath now and sweat was pouring from him. He coughed up the first mouthful of blood and looked over at Shizuka, "Marikawa-san, I give you my tools and potions. I know of no one else that could use them better. Please take care of the lord and lady…" He puked blood again and died.

"Now we have to wait, but it should only take a minute," Saya said as they all backed away.

Just over a minute the corpse sat back up and moaned. Saya leaned down and looked as close as she dared at its eyes. They were white as if they were glazed over or rolled back in to its head. She waved her hand in front of the creature, but affected no response.

"It seems to be blind," she said. Suddenly the doctor's head swiveled towards her and his teeth lashed out trying to bite. As she stepped further away it turned its attention back to where the gunfire still rang out.

"Where would be the best place to cut if you only wanted to cripple your foe?" Saya asked Kage as she moved around behind the dead man.

"Here," he said as he pointed the tip of his long sword to the doctor's lower back.

"Please go ahead then," the girl said.

The man nodded and slashed downward. He cut into the body and…right out the other side.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Saya-san, I used to much power!"

"Doesn't matter…or does it?" the girl said as the top half of the man's body began to pull itself across the ground, teeth gnashing at them. The lower half no longer moved.

"That is enough of that," Kage said as he finished the job by removing the head.

"Ugg, I am not pleased to see that happen! Severing the spine will not work then. It must be the brain or remove the head," she stated.

"Did you see how it acted? It looked as if it was drawn towards the sound of us talking," Kage said.

"I wonder if that is how it hunts…" her mind churned for a moment before she looked up. "Sound…that means the gunfire is calling them to us!"

"I will handle that!" Kage said as he jogged back towards the battle line. Arriving, he clapped Kohta on the shoulder, "Hirano-san cease firing! We think they are being drawn to us by the sounds of the guns!"

"Eh!?" the boy said as his eyes widened. "All gunners! Cease fire!"

The silence in itself was loud after the sharp cracks of the muskets. There was still noise, the sounds of armor rattling as men shifted in place, the whinny of one of the horses up on the road.

There was about fifteen or so undead left between the troops and the village. The ones closest to the battle line continued to shuffle forward, moaning as they came. The ones in the back however stopped, and began to swivel their heads back and forth like they were looking for something.

"Father…" Saeko said through a smile of clenched teeth. "I feel it is time we should do our part in this."

The man looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Be ready in case we need you," he said quietly to Kohta. The boy nodded in reply.

"Oh no you don't, not without me," Takashi said as he dropped his spear. Reaching over his shoulder he lifted his tetsubō from where it hung on his back. "I'll watch your backs," he declared as the girl began to move forward.

Kage nodded and followed his daughter. When they got within about ten feet from the shuffling creatures she exploded with sudden speed.

Heads and body parts flew as she dashed through the middle of the horde. In a moment she was out the other side and sliding to a stop, looking back at the carnage with a leering smile on her face.

Her father went to the right, walking steadily as he cut the undeads heads from their necks.

Takashi followed Saeko, smashing the skulls of any of the villagers that did not go down with her first onslaught.

Saeko was back in action again crossing the horde diagonally, black blood spewing like fountains as her blade ripped through the bodies.

As suddenly as it began, it was over. Saeko stood in the middle of the battlefield, head down breathing heavy. She raised her sword high again as Takashi walked up to her.

"Saeko, it's me, Takashi," he said in a quiet voice where only she could hear. "It's over; you can lower your sword now."

She watched him for a second before doing as she was told. "Takashi?" she said breathlessly. "Takashi…I…"

He reached out and placed his hand on her upper arm. Before he knew it she leaned forward and put her forehead on his shoulder, her body quivering slightly. Not sure what to do, the boy looked over to Kage, who raised one eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

Before the boy could do anything else though, Saeko raised her head back up and focused on him. "Please excuse me, Takashi-san," she said. "It took a moment to regain my senses. I apologize for leaning on you."

"Saeko," the boy replied, a smile on his face. "You may lean on me anytime you feel the need to. I will be here for you."

She leaned forward and spoke softly in his ear, "That may be more often than you think, Takashi-kun…"

The boy's eyes went wide again as she smirked and turned toward her father. "What have we learned, Father?" she asked.

"Destroying the brain or removing the head kills them, cutting the spine does not. They are stronger than us after they change and their body temperature goes up to the point you can feel it when you get to close. Kill them at a distance with guns and then spears when they get closer. Put them to the sword as a last resort, but someone with the skill of say, Takashi-san, might go down under them. No offense, young man."

"None taken, Sensei, I know I am not much of a swordsman. The tetsubō worked well. It had the reach to keep me away from their hands and the weight to crush their skulls with one blow."

Kage nodded, "Good point. I still think I would rather have a strong stone wall between me and them though!"

Saeko and Takashi both nodded as Hisashi walked up, stopping to pull his sword from the dead body as he did. "What now, Sensei?" he asked after he nodded to Takashi.

"I need to consult with the lord and Miyamoto-san, but I think continue to search the village and make sure there are no more of those things," he looked at the sky and frowned. "The problem is it is noon and will be getting dark in about seven hours. We need to be away from this place long before then. Let us go make our report."

They walked back up the hill, passing the troops who were still in their line. They could see their men's eyes as they went past. Most had a haunted look to them; several men were on their knees retching into the grass as their comrades watched over them. A few more were kneeling, voices mumbling in prayer over the sights they had just seen.

"What's next?" Kohta asked as he fell in step with them.

"Talk to the lord, then make decisions from there," Saeko said.

Saya, who was poking one of the dead bodies with a stick as she looked it over, got up and came with them. The group stood quietly as Kage gave Souichirou his report.

"Thoughts daughter?" Lord Takagi asked as he considered what to do.

"Move away from here," was the first thing she said. "I would prefer not to have to sleep out in the open tonight. I want walls and solid doors between me and them."

"There is a hilltop shrine about five hours from here. If I remember correctly it has a stout wall and solid gates. We will put up there for the night and I'm sure the priests will welcome the knowledge we bring them," Souichirou said. "And of course the shrine is holy ground, maybe these Oni cannot enter."

"Maybe the priests will already have information we can use," Saya replied. "But what if we run into more of these things between here and there?"

"We are armed with knowledge now," Kage said. "Superintendent Miyamoto's gunners will be with the troop and I think Igou-san understands what to do."

"Hai," the boy said.

"I am staying here," Saya said.

"NO!" Kohta said quickly.

That's when the fight started…

000

Everyone moved away as the couple raged at each other. The older men knew better than to get in between husband and wife and the younger ones were shocked, never seeing their friends like this before.

Everyone made sure to be looking elsewhere when it ended with Kohta storming off to his troops and Saya going over to Rika.

Looking down where the woman squatted beside Shizuka, the girl said, "I need your help." Pausing for a second as Rika looked up at her with one raised eyebrow, Saya then added, "Please…"

The older woman nodded and stood to follow the girl back to the wagons. A few minutes later they reappeared with Saya in a different set of clothes.

She was now dressed like Rika and Tajima in a short robe that came down half-way between her hips and knees, with leggings and a pink sash. Her hair was pulled up into twin pig-tails, hanging over her shoulders and down her back. In her sash were a tanto blade and her pistol, now tied to a long leather lanyard, which hung around her neck.

She walked down the hill to where Kohta stood next to one of the huts watching her. She stopped and stood quietly before him, but not meeting his eyes.

He leaned forward, placing his mouth close to her ear and said, "You look very cute in that."

She blushed, "Arigatou my husband."

"Saya," he said as he sighed. "You understand I just want you safe don't you?"

"Y…yes," she stuttered. "But Kohta, I won't be safe unless I am beside you…"

He sighed again and nodded, "Hai."

A puzzled look came over her face. She looked around and leaned down to peer under the hut. "What is that noise?" she asked.

He squatted down beside her and leaned closer to the crawlspace, "It sounds like something growling…" Getting down on his hands and knees he looked closer. A smile crossed his face as he spoke, "Hey there, come here boy, come on, we're not going to hurt you."

The growling sound got a little louder, as a small white dog with black ears, edged within sight.

Kohta held his hand out, fingers curled under in case the puppy decided to bite, and called him again. "Come on boy, I bet you're hungry huh?"

"_Arf!_" the little dog barked as he finally came out in the sunlight. Sniffing Kohta's hand a couple of times, he licked it and then turned back to look under the hut.

"_Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!_" he barked as Kohta looked puzzled. Looking back under the hut, the boy saw something move. His eyes widened and then he got on his stomach and crawled.

"Kohta! Be careful!" Saya exclaimed as the dog danced around her feet. She listened as she could hear him speaking.

"Hi there, what is your name?"

A child sobbed and said, "Are you one of the Oni?"

"No little one I'm not. We put an end to those bad things so you can come out now."

"Are you sure?" the small voice asked as it sniffed.

"Yes, I promise you they are all gone."

He eased backwards as Saya could hear the shuffle of someone crawling. As Kohta sat up on his knees, a little pink-haired girl stuck her head out and looked up at them.

"Ohhh, you're pretty!" she said as she got a good look at the teenage girl.

"You're dirty! You need a good bath!" Saya said as she reached out to pet the child on the head.

"I have been hiding from the Oni," she replied as she stood up. Not much taller than Kohta's waist, she looked around at the people moving to and fro searching the village.

"How long have you been under there?" Saya asked as she squatted down to the child's level.

The child thought for a moment, "I think two days. I'm hungry."

"Well, well, who is this little one?" Kage asked as he walked up to the trio.

The little girl squealed and dove back under the hut, the dog barking loudly.

Kohta chuckled, "The sun is at your back, Sensei, I think you scared her."

"You have to admit, Kage-san, you _are_ quite an imposing figure in your armor," Saya said.

The man sighed and got down on one knee. Leaning further down, he looked where the child was peering out from the crawlspace. "Don't worry little one, I may look like an ogre, but I have a pretty little daughter just like you! Please come out and talk to me."

"Really Father? A '_little_' daughter?" Saeko said as she and Takashi stopped behind the man.

"Hush insolent child, I am not currently speaking to you!"

Saeko also took a knee and looked under the hut, "Oh how beautiful!" she said. "You have pretty pink hair like Saya-san! Come closer little one and let me see you."

Watching Kage closely, the child crawled out again and scurried to Saya's arms. From the safety of the girl's embrace she looked around at the others, wide-eyed.

"What is your name, child?" Kage asked.

"Maresato Arisu," she replied cautiously.

"This is my father, Arisu-chan," Saeko told her as she placed her hand on the man's shoulder. "His name is Busujima Kage. My name is Busujima Saeko."

"O…ohayo ogre-san!" she said.

Kage blinked for a moment and then fell backward onto his rear. He roared with laughter as the girl hid her face in Saya's chest and giggled.

"Now stand up and let me look at you," Saya said to her. Arisu did as she was told and the girl examined her. "Are you hurt anywhere? The Oni didn't get near you did they?"

The child shook her head no, "No onee-chan, I ran fast and hid before they found me."

"Call me Saya onee-sama," the girl corrected her. Pointing to her husband she said, "That is Kohta-san and the tall boy behind him is Takashi-san."

"This is Zeke!" the child declared as the little dog bounced around her feet.

"Ohayo Zeke!" Kohta said as he scratched the dog's ears.

"Were…were your mama and papa here when the Oni came?" Saya asked, already guessing the answer.

The little girl's face turned sad as she nodded, "Papa tried to keep them away and then mama told me to run and hide."

"It will be alright, Arisu," Saya told her as she pulled her back to her chest. "You can stay with us now and we will take care of you. Now, which house is yours?"

The child pointed to the one she had been hiding under.

"Okay let's go in and see if we can find you some clean clothes." As Saya stood up and took the girl's hand, Takashi spoke up.

"This one has already been cleared."

Saya nodded and led the child in with the puppy trotting along behind.

"What now?" Kohta asked.

"Finish searching, dispose of the bodies and head for the shrine," Kage said. "And then burn it…burn it all."

The boy nodded as they broke up to complete their tasks.

000

Two hours later they were through. They had found nothing else of interest and even searched the woods in the surrounding area just in case. The caravan had left about the time they found Arisu and the rest of the troop was now ready also.

They had stacked the dead in several of the huts and piled hay and wood on them. At Kage's word, torches were lit and tossed onto the thatched roofs. The fire blazed up quickly and before they marched away, buildings were already falling in.

Saeko had Arisu up on her horse with her and Zeke trotted along beside them.

Even though they had kept the wagon Saya had been riding on, she decided to walk beside Kohta for a while.

"I wonder how far this has spread?' she said.

"I don't know, maybe we got them all," he replied.

"Somehow I don't really believe that, not at all," she told him as she looked back at the burning village for the last time.

* * *

A/N: I used Alice's name from the English dub this time because to me it just sounds better for the time period. As always Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

Terms:

Aokigahara Forest – a real place in Japan where a lot of people go to commit suicide.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 10

It was almost dusk when they arrived at the shrine. As Lord Takagi said, they were met by tall stone walls and a solid wooden gate all perched on top of a steep hillside. Once inside, the monks showed them where to put their possessions and then reports were made to the lord and the abbot of the shrine.

It did not take long before everyone except a chosen few retainers were dismissed. Once Takashi had been shown where to bunk, he went looking for food. He learned it would be ready in a short while so he walked around the shrine trying to find Saya and the others.

Rounding a corner he found a small courtyard with several torches to provide light in the gathering dusk. Saeko was standing in the middle as two servants helped her remove her armor. The mail had just come off and before Takashi could say anything, they removed the padded undergarment which cushioned her body and absorbed blows.

The beautiful girl seemed to glow in the torchlight; a sheen of sweat covering her exposed body. She was wearing a sarashi* around her ample chest and a rokushaku* fundoshi. This fundoshi was like the one he wore except it was twisted into tight ropes around the waist and under the crotch. This caused it to push in between her buttocks, which he noticed were round and firm.

One of the maids was reaching to untie the sarashi when Saeko raised her hand. Tilting her head slightly she looked over her left shoulder at him.

"Was there something you required of me, Takashi-san?" she asked, smirking as she spoke.

"Ah…uh…" he stuttered, embarrassed at being caught peeping. "I just wanted to tell you the meal would be ready in about thirty minutes, Saeko-san."

"Very well," she replied. "I shall bathe first and meet you there."

"Al…alright then," he said as he started to turn away.

"Oh Takashi?" she added. "I expect for you to be on my right…as you were today."

He blushed and bowed to her, "You wish is my command, my lady." Standing back up he disappeared back around the corner.

"Good," Saeko said. "As long as you understand that, we will get along just fine…"

The maids tittered as the girl smiled.

000

True to his word, Takashi placed himself to her right and slightly behind her when they sat down.

Kage glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye before muttering to Saeko, "New retainer, daughter?"

"Let us just say he is in training," she replied with a smirk on her lips.

Kage snorted the sake he was drinking.

"Good luck with that!" said Rei, who was sitting on the other side of Takashi.

The boy frowned, but did nothing except eat his rice.

"Be quiet, wife; it is not your business," Hisashi told the ginger-haired girl.

All she did was blow a snort of air through her nose in response.

Saya's eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange from where she sat next to her father and mother. _I wonder what she is up to?_ _Is she looking to start a feud with Saeko?_

"I would like to thank the abbot for giving us shelter," Lord Takagi said as everyone turned their attention to him. The bald-headed man bowed in response to the lord's thanks. "We will dispatch a messenger in the morning to the lord of this province informing him of what we have found," Souichirou added. "The day after, we will continue on our way to our destination."

"We are just going to leave, Father?" Saya asked.

"While it did involve us today, it is the jurisdiction of the local lord. To stay and interfere would be an insult to him."

Saya nodded, understanding what her father was saying. The honor and pride of the samurai was a precious thing. To walk on that pride…wars had been fought over such actions.

"We will send several guards and an exorcist to the village tomorrow to purify it," the abbot said. "I am sure whatever reason the yōkai* have decided to manifest there can be found and set right."

Saya was not convinced this would solve the problem. The people they had seen were infected by something, not possessed. Ever since they had arrived, there had been a line of their men praying at the shrine's altar. The samurai of house Takagi were second to none, and had stood bravely before something none of them understood. Now that the crisis was past, they clapped their hands and bowed their heads while making offerings to the ones lost, as well as the gods for protection.

_All we can do is hope we got them all, but we will never know until more show up,_ she thought. She refocused her thoughts on her second item of interest for the evening: Saeko and Takashi.

She did not see a lot of what went on during the fighting that day, but she did know Takashi went into the fray at the onna-bugeisha's side. He also had to talk to the girl to bring her out of whatever battle trance she went into. That worried Saya; if Takashi was not there what would they have done to calm the swordswoman?

Looking to her left she watched Kohta eat slowly and steadily. She could tell he was listening to the conversations between the lord and the priests. She had been proud of him this day, how he stood firm and directed the fighting men without losing his focus. She was sorry they had fought, but she would not leave his side if there was some way she could help.

The couple was lucky the priests provided them with a cubby-hole of a room so they could be alone. Once the abbot found out they were newlyweds, it would not do until he found them a spot for them to be able to stay together.

She got up and followed her mother and Kiriko as the women finished and left the men to talk and drink a few cups of sake. She paused to let Saeko catch up and for Rei to go by so she would be behind the older women.

"Everything alright?" Saya asked as they walked along the porch.

"Yes, it is fine," the tall girl replied.

They arrived at the large room the women were staying in to find the doors open and everyone relaxing. Shizuka was sitting on the porch playing patty-cake with Arisu while Zeke rolled on the floor beside them.

"How are you doing, little one?" Saya asked as she knelt down beside the pair.

"Saya onee-san! We had rice and fish and pickled vegetables for supper! It was good!" the child told her.

"Are you full?" the girl asked and Arisu nodded while rubbing her belly.

"She wanted seconds of the rice," Shizuka said. "But I had her stop because I did not want her getting sick. She has not eaten for several days and all she had on the way here was some bread."

"Where will we sleep tonight?" the little girl asked as the puppy crawled into her lap.

"Ah…umm…" Saya mumbled as she looked around.

"How about you sleep with me tonight?" Saeko asked. "I am going to meditate and then settle down to rest. Plus Shizuka-san will be nearby."

"Okay!" the child said as she moved to get herself, and Zeke, into the mid-wife's lap.

The night was pierced by a low but shrill whistle. Looking out onto the grounds, they saw a man standing with a scarf wrapped around his head. He was walking slowly and tapping the ground with a cane while blowing on the whistle.

"What is that?" Saya asked puzzled.

"An anma, a blind masseur," Saeko said. "Have you not seen one before, Saya-san?"

"No, I have heard of them been never met one."

Saeko thought for a moment, "I could do with a massage after today. Riding all day and then fighting tends to tighten up the muscles in the back."

Rika walked up and stared at the man for a moment before letting loose a shrill whistle from between her fingers. "Over here, anma!" she called out.

The man paused and then walked towards them stopping a few feet away, he bowed with a jerking motion. "Yes, yes can I give someone a massage?"

Rika frowned for a moment as she leaned forward, "Ichi? Is that you? You're still alive?"

The man cocked his head over as if he was listening. His nostrils moved as he smelt the air, while his face broke into a smile, "Officer Minami! Hehe, how are you? Are Tajima-san and Marikawa-san with you?"

"I'm here, Ichi-san!" Shizuka said as she waved her hand in the air.

"Oh! Hehe, hehe, there you are, Marikawa-san! I hope you are well?"

"I'm fine but how are you?" the blond asked.

"I am well, old Ichi is still walking," he said. "Who would like my services?"

"Lady Busujima would like a treatment from you," Rika said.

The man's head swiveled as he turned his white eyes to look straight at Saeko. Her eyebrows rose in surprise since she had yet to say a word.

"Yes, I feel the need for a treatment if you do not mind, master masseur," the girl said.

"Oh, oh, not a master, mistress! Just a plain old zato, Zato-no-ichi*, that's me! But your wish is my command! Now, if we can have a place for you to lie down comfortably?"

"Come with me," Saeko said as she stood and held out her arm.

After a seconds pause, Ichi reached out and pinched the back of the girl's sleeve so he could follow her.

Saya watched as the pair moved over to a futon that was already lain out. "How did he do that" she asked Rika. "It was like he knew where she was and he did not hesitate to take her sleeve when offered even though she did not say anything!"

Rika smiled, "That is something that is a mystery, Saya-san. There is a lot more to that old man than what he seems. I have seen people throw waste buckets in front of him, and he walked around it, or jumped over it, like he knew right where it was. He is a very interesting character."

"Is he really blind?" Saya asked.

"Oh yes, but he has a really good sense of what is going on around him at all times. It's uncanny. In fact I bet he can hear every word we are saying right now…"

The man looked up from where he was working on Saeko's arm and smiled as he nodded to them. Without even looking, he reached out with one hand and pinched the rear end of one of the maids that got to close while laying out a futon. The woman squealed and scurried away fussing about him being a bad man.

Rika laughed as Saya shook her head. "He's a rascal, but overall a 'good' bad man."

"Why do you say it that way?" the girl asked, one eyebrow rising.

"He drinks, is a bakuto* and probably makes more money playing chō-han* than doing massages. But if there is someone in trouble, he will not turn his back on them. The yakuza and bakuto call him Zatoichi, and most smart ones tread lightly around him."

"Hmm," was all Saya said as she watched the masseur work on her friend.

000

"Ahhhh, that is good," Saeko said as Ichi worked on her biceps.

"Hehe, good, good! I am glad mistress is happy!" he said as he moved to her shoulders. As he worked his way around to her shoulder blades he paused, running his thumbs down between them before starting to work again. "Mistress…fights with a sword?"

"Hai," the girl said quietly. "My father is the sword master for House Takagi. I am his second and follow in his footsteps."

"I see, mistress must be very good to be allowed to follow the way of the sword. No offense, mistress!"

"None taken," she said with a slight smile. "How do you do it?"

"Eh?" he said as he paused again.

"I know your cane is a shikomi-zue*. It interests me on how a blind man welds it."

"Eh, an old man like me must have some protection, mistress. Anyone can flail around with a blade if they need to," he said as he used his knuckles on her back.

"Yes, that is true," Saeko replied. _You are not fooling me the least bit__,__ Ichi-san,_ she thought. _I can tell the way you move you are a trained fighter, but you hide it well._

He paused as he reached her buttocks.

"You may continue, Ichi-san," the girl said with a smirk.

He nodded and went back to work, his fingers vibrating as he kneaded the muscles and moved on to her thighs.

As he finished with her feet he said, "Turn on your right side please, mistress." Saeko complied and Ichi began to travel back up her body, this time stretching her leg and arm as he worked. Up the left side, down the right, and Saeko ended up on her back, with the old man starting the last pass at her feet.

He worked up her body over her abdomen and around her breasts, he did not ask to massage them, and ended at her neck. "Would mistress like me to do her face?" he asked.

"Ichi-san if you do anymore to me I will never move to my sleep futon! " Saeko said as she laughed.

The man laughed as he twisted his head around, "Thank you, mistress! Ichi tries to please!"

"Ichi pleases well. Thank you for your work," she replied as Arisu ran up to plop down into the older girl's lap.

"Saeko-san, are you ready for bed now?" the child asked as she yawned widely.

"Yes little one, just as soon as I pay Ichi-san,"

"Eh, hehe, take the little one to bed, mistress. I will be around tomorrow," he said.

"Alright then, be assured I will remember. If not, you can collect from Minami-san," she said with a smirk as the woman and Saya walked up.

"Oi! I'm not paying for anything I didn't get!" Rika said with a frown.

They all laughed as she, Saya and Shizuka sat down while Ichi got up.

"Hehe, everyone is ready to sleep now so Ichi will go and see you tomorrow. Good night, good night!" the man said as he trundled off.

Saya and the others watched as he made his way across the crowded floor, stepping around and over people and objects, never touching a thing.

"How does he do that!?" Saya asked again, curiosity raging.

"I have my suspicions, but we should talk about it another time though," she said as Arisu began to slump in her arms.

"Our beds are over here, Saeko-san," Shizuka told her. One corner of the room was screened off for the lord's ladies. Shizuka had set their futons up just outside of that.

"Well I'm going to my room then," Saya said.

"Have a good night, Saya-san," Saeko said with a grin.

The pink-haired girl went out the door and down the porch. Turning the corner she found Kohta and Takashi sitting outside of the little bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down beside them. "Didn't drink too much did you?"

Kohta smiled and nodded, "I'm fine. The sake's nowhere near as strong as my bourbon, so no problem."

"Good," turning to Takashi she asked. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Busujima-sensei gave me a chore to do so I could leave instead of having to drink with everyone else."

She simple nodded, "Well I am ready for bed after the day we had. Let's go, Kohta."

"Hai," he responded.

"See you in the morning," Takashi said as he walked away.

The couple went inside and settled into their futon. They lay there awhile before Kohta turned to his wife.

"Saya, I'm sorry we fought today. I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Oh Kohta," she said as she snuggled against him. "I don't want to fight either, but I was not going to leave you! I don't feel safe when you are in danger!"

"Dear, my job is dangerous; there is no way I cannot be in danger!"

"I know, but I just feel better being nearby. I'm sorry we fought also. Umm, how sleepy are you?"

He grinned, "Not that sleepy!"

"Good! I'm very tense after today. Saeko got a massage, but I need a little something else…" she said with a smile as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Oi, a massage!? I sure could use one! What about you?" he asked as he pulled her closer, yanking the tie holding her robe together.

All Saya did was giggle lightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

000

It was full light when Saya woke up. Rolling over, she found a pink head of hair sticking out of the covers between her and Kohta. Raising her head and focusing, she then noticed Zeke lying on his belly spread eagled, on top of her husband. She wondered for a moment how the dog was able to stay there before she looked under the blanket at Arisu's happily sleeping face.

She heard a light tap at the door before Saeko spoke, "Saya-san? Are you awake?"

"Yes, come in," she said quietly as she sat up.

Saeko slid the door aside and entered, closing it behind her. Taking in the scene in the bedroom she nodded, "So that is where she got off too."

Saya smiled as she brushed the child's hair, "I found her when I woke up. I thought she was sleeping with you."

"She was for part of the night," the dark-hired girl replied. "Then she had a nightmare and Shizuka took her over. When we woke up a few minutes ago she was gone and this was the first place I looked for her. I thought she might come to you."

"Well I'm just glad we put our robes back on after…ahhh," Saya stopped, realizing what she was about to say.

Saeko ducked her head and smiled, trying not to laugh out loud at her friend. "I am glad you are not fighting anymore," the girl said.

"Well, couples fight, and then make up. I do like the making up though!" Saya said with a grin.

"So do I!" Kohta rumbled. He raised he head and glared at the little dog on his chest, "Do you mind moving?"

"_Grrrr…_" was all the puppy said before sticking his tongue out at the boy.

"Come're Zeke…" the child said sleepily as she held up the covers.

The dog heeded her call and slid down to nestle in beside his mistress.

Kohta sat up and rubbed his face, "Ohayou Saeko-san."

"Ohayou Kohta-san, I hope you slept well?"

He smiled brightly, "Yes…I did!"

Saya's face went red as Saeko laughed.

"What is the plan for today?" Saya asked.

"Rest, relax, scout and re-supply," the swordswoman replied.

Kohta rubbed the back of his head and grunted, "I need to check guns. I don't think we had any problems but it is better to be sure."

"What about ball? I'm sure we used a lot yesterday," Saya said.

"I brought a thousand rounds of each size as well as the molds to make more. All we need is lead and fire to do that. Powder would be a little harder, but it's pretty common with all the daimio's using it," he told them.

"I am going to practice some today," Saeko said. "Saya-san, I recommend you work on your naginata skills also."

The pink-haired girl sighed, "Yeah I have been neglecting it for a while now. Ugg, I bet I will be sore by the time I am through today."

"You could always get Ichi-san to give you a massage. I assure you, he is very good," Saeko said.

"Eh, I don't think so," the girl said with a frown. "I just don't think I could let another man beside Kohta touch me like that."

"Well I want one so he can touch me like that!" Kohta said.

Saeko laughed while Saya frowned at him. "Well he is at the practice yard with the monks so I will send him this way," The dark-haired girl said.

"Give me a couple of minutes to get dressed please," Saya said as she reached for some clothes.

"I think I will find Takashi also," Saeko said. "I feel he could benefit from Ichi-san's gift."

"I will wait here," Kohta said as he fell back to the futon.

Saeko nodded and headed down the porch. Arriving at the practice yard, she looked around to find the old man sitting to one side. Before she could step that way or speak up she noticed he was waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get a bee to leave him alone. She watched quietly as this went on for a minute until the man finally had enough of the insect.

With a _swoosh_ and a flash, his sword came out and sliced the bug into two. Ichi was slowly putting his blade away as Saeko cleared her throat.

The blade clicked home and he clutched it to him as if someone would try to take it away, "Eh, is there something I could do for you, Lady Busujima?"

"I have two young men that would like treatments from you, Ichi-san," she replied. "Go right down this porch and you will find Lady Takagi-chan sitting outside. It is for her husband, who is our gunsmith. I will also send you my friend Komuro-san in a few minutes."

"Yes, yes, certainly mistress!" he said, bobbing his head. "Old Ichi is happy to serve!"

She bowed slightly to him as he trundled past. _Muraku School style,_ she thought to herself. _Not many can master that._ The sword style she now knew the man used was a back-handed grip. This was hard to use with a normal sword because the tsuba* got in the way of the wrist. Instead of the blade being in the upward position as normal, it was held downward and protected the body while the back side trailed along the outside of the arm. This was especially useful when the artist practiced Iaido, or 'the art of the draw'. It taught the swordsman to draw swiftly and respond to sudden attack. The sitting position was a favored starting point.

Takashi walked up and smiled, "Ohayou, Saeko-san."

"Ohayou, Takashi-san. I have arraigned for you to get a massage treatment from Ichi-san as soon as he is finished with Kohta-san," she told him.

He nodded, "I will not question why, I am sure you feel I need it."

"I think you do," she said as she smiled. "It made me sleep quite well last night."

Takashi went off to find the others as Saeko sat down to watch the monks practice with their spears for a while. When they broke up for prayers, she changed into a short robe and leggings outfit and started working out herself. After a long series of strikes at full speed she stopped for a breath.

Hearing a scream of pain, she jogged towards Saya's room and looked in the open door. There she found Ichi sitting on Takashi's back and shoulder's, pulling his legs backwards stretching them.

Saeko came in and knelt down to watch as the man then began to massage the boy's thighs and calves.

"Mama," Takashi whined. "Mama! He's killing me! It hurts! It hurts!"

Saeko lost it. She didn't mean to, but suddenly found herself rolling on the mat in laughter. This opened her to attack when Arisu and Zeke came running in and piled on.

"Hehehehehe, its fine! Its fine, young master! You will feel much better soon!" Ichi cried out as he twisted Takashi back. There was a loud cracking sound as Takashi squealed in pain.

"My back! He broke my back! I'm sure of it!" the boy cried as the masseur laughed.

"Don't worry, young master! It will be better soon!"

It did not last much longer before finally the boy lay exhausted on the futon as Ichi finished rubbing him down.

Leaving Arisu and Zeke to watch Takashi, Saeko joined Ichi outside on the porch.

"Was he that bad off, Ichi-san?" she asked.

The old man nodded, "He was like a bundle of pine broths tied tightly with twine, bendable, but stiff. His muscles and joints were twisted into knots. He has been hurt recently, yes?"

"Yes, he lost a duel a few weeks ago and was unable to move around for several days."

"His ribs on his right side were still very tender, but I worked the knots out of them. The muscles should be able to heal now and he will get his strength back in his arm. Hot bath tonight, good sleep and not much exercise for a couple of days except stretching, walking will be fine though. After that good stretching before sword practice and he should heal nicely."

"Which way do you go from here, Ichi-san?" she asked.

"Eh, I was going to Edo for a while, but it sounds like I might need to go to Kyoto instead, mistress."

"Please do. The trouble we ran into worries us and we are not sure it is over yet." She described to him what they had been up against.

"Bad, very bad," the old man said. "Oni are hard to fight and have a bad habit of coming back to life. I have seen many things in my life, but have never heard of anything like this."

"We are concerned that if something like this got into a big city there may not be any way to control it," she said.

"Oh there's a way to control it," Rika said as she walked up and plopped down beside them. "Surround the city with troops and burn it down, Oni, living men, women and children, all of it at one time. Kill anything that tries to run away."

Saeko shivered slightly at the thought, as Ichi clutched his cane-sword to his chest with a sour look on his face. "Would not be the first time that was done," Saeko said.

"No, but to gather that many troops takes time," Rika replied. "The speed at which our men turned…well I don't think that is really an idea that could be used. Unless you just started fires and ran like hell. Well that is not for people like me to decide, I'm just a thief-taker after all."

She got up and stretched for a second before looking down at Ichi, "Hey Ichi-san, how about some chō-han tonight? You know I run a clean game."

"Hehe," the old man chuckled and smiled. "Rika-san is always honorable in her bets and dice throwing. I will join you. I never mind relieving law officers of their money!"

"We'll see about that!" Rika said with a laugh. '"Some of the boys are eager to win back what they lost to you _last_ time we played!"

Ichi leaned closer to Saeko and said sotto-voce, "There are suckers in every town…"

Saeko laughed behind her hand as Ichi chuckled and Rika frowned.

Saeko went back inside as the others left. She told Arisu to go play and the child ran off with Zeke chasing her heels. The girl leaned down and took a good look at Takashi's face.

His eyes opened and he frowned, "Did I do something to you? Did I offend you in some way? I thought that old man was going to pull me apart!"

Saeko smirked and bowed to him, "I am sorry, Takashi. No, you have not offended me, but I knew you were not getting your strength back. This will help you in your recovery."

He sat up and wrapped the blanket around him, "Well I have to admit I do feel better _now_, but stiff."

"Ichi-san wants you to soak well in a hot tub tonight and stretch well before any sword practice, other than that, not too much strenuous activity."

"Hmm," the boy said. "No fighting the dead today huh?"

Saeko thought for a minute before asking the next question, "How are the other troopers feeling? What are their thoughts on this?"

He knew she, her father and the lord would be worried about the mental state of the men. The common soldier, the low ranked samurai that was happy to have a place to put his head and food to eat, were the backbone to the lord's fief. How they saw things and felt about them meant a lot. The higher ranked retainers were expected to be solid stalwart men of good character and strong mind.

"A lot of them are scared," he replied. "But even though they are, they will hold the line as long as their leaders do. I think you have no worries in this."

She nodded, "Thank you, Takashi. It worries me sometimes how the men see a woman leading them. It is not a common thing for that to happen."

"You have no fear there, Saeko. All are in awe of you and many fear you. There are already stories being told of your rampage through the dead yesterday."

"I wish they would not. I am not proud of losing control like that," she said, her head down.

"There are always legends of samurai that went berserk in battle," the boy said. "I see nothing wrong."

Saya walked into the room and looked at the couple. "Oh, you're still here, Takashi?" she said. "I thought Ichi-san was done."

"Ah… I just have not gotten up yet," the boy said, knowing what was coming next.

"Hmm, maybe you should. Everyone else is working while you are lying around," she said as she glared at him.

"Yeah…I'll get to that right now…please excuse me," he said as he got and head out the door.

Saya watched him go until he was around the corner. Turning back to Saeko she spoke. "I was not really mad that he was still here," she told the other girl. "I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"You are right though, Saya-san. For now he must be kept on his toes."

Saya nodded and sat down next to her friend. "I am sorry to say this like this, but I have some concerns. What happens when you go into your battle rage? Can you describe it to me? Can you…will you tell me?"

In a way, Saeko was shocked Saya was asking this of her, but as she thought about it, she was surprised it had not happened before now.

"I know this might be hard, but you are my best friend and I worry. What happens if Takashi is not there to calm you? Why is it him that has that effect on you?" Saya said.

Saeko was not really surprised at the barrage of questions; she knew how Saya was when she got to investigating a subject. She clenched her fists and pulled them to her chest as she lowered her head.

"I…Saya, I…it is hard for me to tell you, to open up to you. I've never had anyone I could do that with before."

"I'm not trying to pry into your privacy. What if this happens in a crowd and he is not there to calm you? What do we do?" the pink-haired girl asked, worry on her face. She scooted closer, reached out and took one of Saeko's hands in hers. "I don't want to lose you because we could not do the right thing."

Saeko took a deep breath and nodded. She steeled herself and said, "It is hard to describe, but with you being married now…maybe I can."

_What does being married have to do with this?_ Saya wondered to herself.

"When…when I go into the blood lust…it is much like my body is…lusting for a man. Everything seems to slow down and becomes very clear to me. As I move and kill I can see what to do and which cut to make before I need it and when I am done…" she lowered her head and flushed bright red. "When I am done my…body is wet and I am…I am…"

Saya's eyes got wide as she finally understood what the girl was going through. "You're…you're climaxing?"

"Not ever having had relations with a man, I think that is what is happening," the samurai said. "A burning grows in my belly and a tingling sensation comes over me, my body quivers and I feel like I am floating…"

Saya blinked several times as her face turned red, "Ah…umm…yeah, that's about right…"

"I was hoping you understood," Saeko said.

"And Takashi because…?"

"As you have guessed, I have started to develop feelings for him. I just don't know how he feels about me."

"Hmm, yeah I think we might just better let that develop on its own for a while," Saya said. "I am pretty sure he likes you, but I am not sure he is really aware of it yet."

"I know he has been watching me during the trip. Not just looking at me, _watching me_ very closely. A few times maybe even undressing me with his eyes," Saeko told her.

Saya wanted to throw a fit and call him a pervert, but if he had fallen for the swordswoman; that is what he would be thinking of anyway. "Does that bother you?"

Saeko thought about it for a minute before responding, "Not really. He is not being rude to me like some have been before. They looked at me with lust on their face as well as in their minds. Takashi looks at me and may be lusting, but is still embarrassed enough about it to not show it." She told Saya about the encounter the night before when the maids were removing her armor.

The Takagi heiress smirked, "Okay just your description right there would have sent Kohta into a major nosebleed! I can't even think of how Takashi reacted after he walked away!"

Saeko smiled; now glad she had shared her secrets with the girl. "I was glad to be going to the bath, it aroused me that he saw me and I needed a good…soak to calm myself down."

Saya snirked, "I just bet you did!"

The two girls laughed at their shared secret as Kohta and Morita walked to the door.

"What's so funny?" the gunsmith asked.

* * *

A/N: Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

Terms:

Sarashi – wrappings around the chest area. Women also used it like a bra.

Rokushaku fundoshi – like a normal fundoshi except the bands around the waist and under the crotch are twisted in to ropes before being tied.

Zato-no-ichi – literally Low-Ranking Blind Person Ichi.

Zatoichi (Ichi), the character is a well-known hero in Japanese samurai cinema with 26 movies to his credit.

Bakuto – gambler.

chō-han – a dice game.

shikomi-zue – sword hidden in a wooden cane looking similar to a bokken.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 11

The more Saya heard about this chō-han game, the more she wanted to see it. Once they had finished supper, she latched onto Kohta and dragged him along with her.

They found the group set up in one of the side pavilions that were serving as the barracks for the police troopers. A long white cloth with a black line down the middle had been lain down and people were sitting on either side of it. Rika knelt in the middle of one side as Ichi sat opposite her. As Saya watched, she noticed each player had a wooden tile that said cho (even) on one side and han (odd) on the other. As the betting started, the person would flip his tile to the side he was wagering on.

Saya's eyebrow rose as she took in the female thief-taker. Rika was wearing a nice kimono, but it was pulled off of her right arm, exposing her sarashi down to her waist. The sarashi was bound in such a way that the tops of Rika breasts were exposed and her cleavage was in plain sight.

The woman held her hand up in the air and showed everyone two six-sided dice she had between her fingers. In her left she held a wicker cup that she dropped the dice into with much show. She swirled the cup causing the dice to roll around inside before flipping it onto a square block in the middle of the gaming area in front of her.

"Final bets! Place your bets!" Tajima called out as everyone shifted their tiles to cho or han and lay money down beside them.

Rika looked up and down the cloth and said, "All bets are final!" A few seconds later she yanked the cup off the block to expose the dice.

"Even!" cried Tajima. "Odds pay all bets!"

Some men groaned as others cheered at the call. Ichi smiled and nodded as Tajima paid him from across the line.

"Do you just bet against one another?" Saya asked one of the men sitting nearby.

"There are two ways to bet," he replied while pointing. "One way is too bet directly against another person that bets on the opposite number. The other is to bet against the 'house' or dealer. Most gambling halls do it that way and that's how they pull in a large share of the money. Since this is just a friendly game, Rika-san and Tajima-san are playing as the house and we match other players as much as possible."

Saya and Kohta watched for a while, enjoying the antics of the players more than the game itself. She was surprised to see Saeko and Takashi come in and settle down behind Rika to watch.

"Ah, she has gone cold," the man beside them said.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"She has thrown seven odds in a row," he replied. "While that in itself is not a problem, it's considered unlucky and people will stop wanting to play. In a gambling house they would change to a new dealer."

Saya nodded and watched as Saeko leaned forward and said something to the thief-taker. Rika listened and then laughed as she slid back away from the dealer's position.

000

Saeko was a little surprised when Takashi asked her if she wanted to go to the dice game. Having never been to such an event, she agreed. Once they arrived and got seated, she was happy to see the excited faces of the men and the electric feel in the air.

"Rika-san looks…nice, doesn't she?" the girl said as they watched.

Takashi nodded in agreement. The thief-taker was a beauty even in her work clothes, but in a kimono and a little makeup, she was a knockout.

And she was losing. She sat back and looked at Tajima after she threw the seventh straight odd roll.

Saeko leaned forward, "Is there a problem, Rika-san?"

"Arm's gone cold," she replied. "I'm stuck rolling odds over and over. People will stop wanting to play soon."

"What do you do to fix the problem?" the girl asked.

"Change dealers if we had another one. Tajima is not good at throwing the dice though."

"Would I do? I find it very interesting and somewhat exciting."

Rika's right eyebrow climbed and a smirk crossed her mouth, "With some minor instruction I think you would do just fine." The police woman slid back and motioned the samurai girl forward. Saeko smiled at Takashi as she slipped her right arm from the sleeve of her kimono and asked him to hook it into her obi behind her back.

The boy's eyes widened, taking in her oh-so-soft looking shoulder as he did as he was bidden.

Saeko slid forward to the dealers spot and Rika called out, "New dealer! New dealer coming in!"

There were a lot of 'OHs!' and some cheers as Saeko bowed, placing her hands on the mat in front of her. Imitating Rika, she picked up the cup and dice to go through the ritual. The dice danced at the lip of the cup as she swirled it before flipping it down onto the block.

"All bet are final!" she called out as she looked up and down the cloth. Lifting the cup she revealed…

"Even!" cried Tajima. "Odds pay all bets!"

Rika leaned back against the wall beside Takashi as they watched. She had seen how the boy acted around the dark-haired girl and looked at him now out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see him cutting glances at her.

Grinning she said, "See something you like?"

"Eh…ah…sorry, I didn't mean to offend," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh I'm not offended," she replied. "A woman likes to know when a man finds her attractive. You do find me attractive don't you?"

Takashi felt like he was choking as the woman teased him. "You are a very beautiful woman, Rika-san."

"Good, good, it's nice to know you have good tastes! But, I already knew that, being who you are with…"

000

At first Saya was shocked and surprised when Saeko took over as dealer. Then she started getting into the rhythm of the game and got excited.

"Kohta, give me some money!" she demanded.

"Eh? You don't have any of your own?" he asked as he dug into his pouch.

"You're my husband and you're supposed to take care of me," she said as he handed her ten mon. "Now, how do I bet?"

"Please use my tile, mistress," the policeman next to them said. "I have lost enough tonight!"

"Arigatō," she said as she turned the tile to cho and lay three mon beside it.

"I will match!" another player told her, turning his tile to han.

"Even!" Tajima called out again. "Odds pay all bets!

"Ooo, I won!" she said with a smile as her opponent turned his money over to her.

This went on for a few minutes with Saya winning over and over again. Kohta watched with apprehension as she got more and more excited over every winning hand.

000

Saeko was enjoying herself. The rattle of the dice and the cheers of the men excited her as she called for final bets.

"How am I doing, Ichi-san?" she asked the old man across from her.

"Hehe," he cackled. "Good! Very good, lady! The men are enjoying themselves and old Ichi is winning!" He cocked his head to one side and listened as the dice rattled.

"Come on odd!" they heard Saya cry out. "Mama needs a new pair of geta!"

Saeko lost it. She cracked up with laughter and blew the roll. The dice flew out of the cup and Ichi caught them in the air.

"Oops, sorry!" the pink-haired girl said from down the cloth. "I guess I got a little too excited! Please excuse me!"

The men roared with laughter as Kohta pulled the girl back telling her she had had enough for the night.

"I think I should stop as well," the swordswoman said as she slid back from the gaming cloth.

"Aww, c'mon," Rika said as she slid forward. "I was just getting your boyfriend interested!"

"Oh really?" Saeko said as she turned to look at the blood red Takashi.

"No not really!" Takashi said as he waved his hands in front of him.

"What da ya mean?" Rika said as she turned on the boy. "That's not what you said a minute ago!"

Now the boy was stuttering, "I didn't say…well I did...but I…" He stopped and hung his head as the two women glared at him. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"Not remotely," Saeko said as she took her place beside him again. The girl smirked as she glanced at the boy, who she found staring at her bare shoulder.

"Does something interest you, Takashi?" she asked.

"Ah… sorry, I was just wondering if…you were…cold…"

"No, I am quite comfortable in fact," she said, easing her bare shoulder closer to his.

Takashi sat staring straight ahead, "I'm not going to win this one either…"

"Not even!" Rika said with a snicker. "Oh well, we need to shut down anyway, got an early start tomorrow."

Nodding, Saeko slipped her arm back into her kimono as she and Takashi got up. Looking down the hall she motioned to Kohta that they were leaving.

"See you in the morning," Takashi said to Rika and Tajima.

"Bright and early!" Rika replied. "We're leaving at first light."

The couples met outside and strolled back to the residence building together.

"Look Saeko! I won thirty mon!" Saya said with glee.

"Uh, ten of that was mine to start with," Kohta said.

The girl frowned at him, "Since when has it been yours and mine and not _ours_?"

"Eh…uh never, dear. Uh, I'm sorry I'm still getting used to being married…?"

"Good save," Takashi told his friend.

"Unlike yours," Saeko said with a smirk.

"What did he do?" Saya asked.

"He was busy getting closer to Rika-san while I was throwing the dice," Saeko replied.

"Oh _really_?" Saya said with a huge grin. She could also tell Saeko was thoroughly enjoying teasing the boy.

"No not really!" Takashi exclaimed. "I was just…we were…she…" He stopped and sighed loudly, "I give up. I'm not going to win…I'm just not going to win…"

"Hmm, I'll get the story out of Shizuka later," Saya said. "I'm sure Rika will tell her everything."

They arrived at the women's area to find one of the side rooms open and their parents, as well as the Miyamoto's, sitting inside.

"We were wondering where the four of you got off to," Yuriko said as they came in.

"We went to Minami-san's dice game," Saya said. "Look mama! I won thirty mon!"

"Oh my! Kohta-kun, what are you getting my daughter into!" Yuriko asked with pretend distress on her face as Kiriko laughed.

"EH! No honored mother it was not my idea! I'll admit I was a bit curious, but Saya was the one that dragged me along!" the boy said.

"You went gambling!?" Rei exclaimed, a shocked look on her face.

"You should try it something, Rei-san," Saya said. "It was quite exciting once you get into it. Plus I'm sure Hisashi-san now knows all the places in our district of Edo by now."

The ginger-haired girl turned toward her husband. "How would you know where gambling houses are?"

"It's my job to know, Rei," he replied.

"Yes daughter, I am sure Minami and Tajima have taken him and educated him well in the drinking houses, gambling halls and…er…brothels."

"You have been in these places!?" the shocked girl asked.

"One must know where the criminal is before you can catch him," the young man told her.

"Did you not partake and play some, daughter?" Kage asked.

"No father, instead I was the dealer for a short while."

The man froze; his sake cup half-way to his mouth. "You were throwing the dice?" he asked, a stunned look on his face.

"Hai," she replied. "Minami-san's arm…let's see, how did she put it…went cold, so I asked if I could try. I found it very exciting and enjoyable. Ichi-san said I had a special twist to my wrist when I flipped the cup."

"You were throwing the dice?" he said again, staring straight forward, still stunned.

The other adults were trying their best to not burst out in laughter.

"I don't understand, what is the problem?" Rei asked.

"Umm, to throw the dice in chō-han you must expose your right arm and shoulder to the bare skin to show you are not cheating by swapping dice," her husband told her. "In the gambling houses, men normally do it, but you do find quite a few women that are dealers also."

"You bared your shoulder in front of all those men!?" Rei said loudly as her mouth fell open.

"Where were you yesterday, Rei-san?" Saeko asked; a chill in her voice that fell over the room.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Rei replied, stunned at the way Saeko had spoken to her.

"Your husband's troop lost six men in battle yesterday. The Takagi lost their doctor. If all it takes is for me to bare my shoulder and play a game to raise the morale of those troops, I will do it again at any time. I find no embarrassment or shame in it."

Saeko lowered her eyes and looked at the floor. "To see the smiles on their faces and to hear the laughter on their voices…I did my heart well and lifted my sprits also." She bowed low, placing her hands on the floor in front of her, "I apologize if I have offended anyone. I was taught to see those troops as our supporters, and without them we have no reason for being. We are samurai, 'we serve'."

The room was silent for a moment before Lord Takagi begin to clap his hands together. "Well said, Busujima-san," he said as he stopped. "We sometimes forget who we are ruling for. Thank you for reminding us."

"Hai!" all the men said in agreement as they bowed slightly to the girl.

"We should retire for the evening," Yuriko said as quiet fell over the room again.

"I agree, dear wife," Souichirou said. "We will have enough to do in the morning when we leave."

They were all surprised when there was a distant clap of thunder and a few seconds later rain began to pour down.

"I thought the air felt thick," Kage said as he stepped to the door and looked out. "I hope this ends before morning, I would hate to have to travel in it."

"If it does not we will still have too," Souichirou said. "The castle is expecting us. It would be rude to not arrive when expected."

"Which castle, Papa?" Saya asked.

"Numazu at Numazu-juku, station twelve," he replied.

"Not far from where we turn north," she told Kohta as he nodded.

As everyone disbursed, Kage looked at Saeko and nodded toward the door.

"Father wants us to follow him," she whispered to Takashi.

"Uh oh, trouble?" he asked.

"I am not sure. Maybe I went a little too far," she replied.

They went out and followed the man around to a secluded area where a walkway crossed the courtyard to a small gazebo with seats.

Kage turned around when he got there and then stopped; slightly surprised Takashi was with them. "Are you following my daughter everywhere now, Komuro?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Ah," was all the boy got out before Saeko spoke up.

"I thought the summons was for both of us, Father. If I was wrong please forgive me. Takashi-san only came because I told him to."

"Well he might as will hear this too," Kage said as he placed his fists on his hips and faced the pair. "I am extremely displeased with your actions, daughter. More what you did to Miyamoto's daughter than the dice throwing incident, though I am highly displeased over that also. Why didn't you just get up, cross the room and slap the girl? Are you trying to make an enemy out of her? You should have been around her enough by now to know she is nothing but a court flower and all she is concerned with is when she can get a new kimono or hair brush. You will apologize to her and her husband directly. As far as the other matter…we will speak of that in private at a later date."

Saeko knelt down and prostrated herself in front of her father. Takashi did the same; he felt it was the safest thing to do at the moment.

"Yes Father I will do as you say. Please forgive this one's actions and allow me to make it right," she said.

"And you!" the man continued, as he pointed at the boy. "I expect when you are with her to at least speak up and tell her something might be a bad idea! She might not listen, but did you even try?"

Before the boy could answer, Saeko spoke up again, "Father, I believe Takashi-san was too shocked to say anything. I had my shoulder bare and was moving into the dealer's position before he realized what was going on."

The man looked like he was going to say something else, but held back.

"I apologize, Busujima-sensei, and will endeavor do better in the future," the boy said quickly.

"See that you do!" Saeko's father grumbled. "Now, Komuro you head to the barracks and you to your room, daughter." He turned and strode away without another word.

"I am sorry I got you in trouble," Saeko said as they got up.

"It's alright," he replied. "I'm more worried about you."

She smiled slightly, "I am fine, Takashi. I guess I had that coming; I have been…taking more liberties lately than I really should. I should have known I would do something to upset him."

"Does this happen very often?" he asked.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I have been pushing my boundaries lately though. He is still my father after all. We better go. Good night, Takashi."

"Good night, Saeko," he said as he watched the girl walk off. Sighing he headed for his bunk.

Saeko didn't go right to the room; she was not quite ready after the dressing down her father gave her. She drifted over to where Saya and Kohta were staying to see if they were still up. She found the couple sitting in the room with the doors open, playing with Arisu.

"Where did the two of you wander off to?" Saya asked with a grin.

"We had a little chat with Father," Saeko told her as the child ran over and hugged her neck.

"Ah…so how did that go?"

"About as well as can be expected," she said. "He was more upset about my actions toward you-know-who than the other thing. But I am sure I have not heard the last of that either."

"You came down on her kind of hard," Kohta said. "But I understand your point of view."

"Let's talk about it more later," Saya said as she cut her eyes at the little girl who was yawning widely. "Arisu is going to stay with us tonight so you and Shizuka can get some sleep. Hopefully there will be no problems tomorrow, but I would rather have both of you fresh."

"I agree. Please have a good night," the dark-haired girl told them as she headed to bed.

Arriving outside the women's quarters, she stood for a minute watching the rain fall. She sighed wondering how such an enjoyable evening had gone wrong just because of her temper. Something about Rei had infuriated her, but she could not understand why. She sighed again deeply and went inside.

000

Wake up came early and they arose to find a heavy fog hanging over the shrine. It did not take long for them to form up and set out. As they marched throughout the morning, the fog seemed to get denser and the humidity higher.

Takashi wiped the moisture from his face for what seemed like the hundredth time, as Saeko rode up beside him, coming from one of her trips to the rear to check the march.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I feel like I'm swimming in this armor though."

"I understand," she replied. "I wish we could remove it, but after the other day it is best we do not."

"Yeah better not," he said as he looked back over the column. "Where's Saya?"

"In the doctor's wagon," Saeko said. "Shizuka moved into it after he was killed and Saya is in the back with her taking a nap. She and Kohta had Arisu-chan last night and were awaken several times with the child's nightmares. Ichi-san is riding up front with the driver."

"Is Arisu going to get better?" he asked.

"Shizuka-san thinks she will in time. It is still too fresh in the child's mind for now."

He nodded as she waved and moved back to the front. The fog was so thick it was like walking through a cloud. Takashi could not even see Saeko and the others ahead of them.

As the morning wore on, it got brighter and brighter as the sunlight's reflection on the fog just made things worse. Suddenly the road took a turn and started a downward slope. After a few minutes they came out of the bottom of the fog to see a valley stretching out to their left. The sun was suddenly almost blinding and Takashi had to hold his hand over his eyes to see.

Down the slope in the distance they could see the station town of Mishima-shuku. It possessed two honjin* and seventy-four minor inns for travelers. Because the ice cold streams that serviced it flowed down from Mount Fuji, it was known as the 'Capital of Water'.

The column paused in the town only long enough to eat lunch before gathering themselves for the final push to Numazu-juku and the castle.

The shadows of dusk were getting long as they marched into the twelfth post town. The small city had three honjin, one sub-honjin and fifty-five hatago* beside numerous other inns and taverns.

Kohta noticed that even though Numazu was a seaside city, there were not many buildings near Suruga Bay. "I'm surprised they are not more building and docks by the seaside," he told Saya.

"Tsunami," she said, frowning. "There were two very large earthquakes and tsunami that pushed almost a half mile inland in December of last year. What didn't get washed out to sea burned, and over ten thousand people died. I'm surprised they have gotten this much repaired and rebuilt."

The troop had paused for a break while an escort arrived and consulted with Saya's father. Still being on a rise where they could see into the valley, Saya pointed out the castle.

"There's Numazu Castle, built in 1777. What can you tell me from looking at it?" she asked.

Kohta studied the fortifications for a few minutes before responding. "Three concentric moats, forming three baileys with a keep that is three stories tall. I don't see any ports for cannon from here."

"The keep of a Japanese castle is called a tenshu. Normally it is used for meeting halls and gathering rooms," Saya told him. "Some families do use it for living quarters though."

Kohta thought for a moment before asking, "Why doesn't your father have a tower at the mansion in Edo?"

"There are rules about that. One is you cannot build anything to rival Edo Castle, which would be hard to do with its size, but it is frowned upon."

"Hmm, I see," the boy said as they were called to remount.

000

Kohta paid particular attention to the castle defenses when they arrived. A few guards walked the outer walls, but did not seem attentive to the boy. When they got into the third bailey, he saw two field guns stored under cover to the side, but again, no one seemed to be on alert.

Lord Takagi and the chief retainers followed the guard captain to a meeting room in the tenshu where several men waited. Souichirou and Tadashi knelt beside each other, being of almost equal rank, while Kage knelt to their left rear and Kohta, as son-in-law, to their right rear. Saeko and Hisashi sat behind them, rounding out the party.

Listening closely, Kohta quickly figured out the man meeting them was a minor lord and cousin to the Numazu domain daimyo* Mizuno Tadayoshi, who was currently in Kyoto at court. The others with him were just high level retainers. It took about ten minutes to go through all the welcomes, thank you's and other ceremony before they got down to business.

That was when Kohta began to worry.

The men from the castle did not seem to grasp the danger of the situation the Edo lords were informing them of. They were more concerned with the gossip coming from the shogunate court.

_This is useless,_ he thought as he glanced back at Saeko. The girl's face was a mask looking straight ahead with no expression.

The elders talked a few minutes more before excusing themselves to rest.

The guard captain led them to where they would quarter for the night and informed them they would be called for supper with the minor lord. He was thanked and Kage made a motion for everyone to be quiet until he was out of earshot.

Souichirou looked grim as they settled in. "I feel our time is wasted here," he said. "They are too worried about what is going on elsewhere instead of what may be the danger down the road. Thoughts?"

"I agree," Tadashi said as Kage grunted.

"What did you observe, Hirano-san?" his father-in-law asked, looking toward him.

"The guards on the outer wall were inattentive and looked bored. I did see what looked to be two Napoleon cannon, twelve pounders I think, stored in the inner bailey. They were dust covered and have not been maintained in some time. Other than that this would be a good place to defend with what we know about the Oni at this time."

Souichirou nodded, "Good work. I for one feel it is best if we move on our way as soon as possible. If the locals are not concerned, then it is not up to us."

"Hai," they all said, agreeing with him.

"Let us go and settle for now," Kage said. "We will need treat with the minor lord tonight and then be on the way in the morning."

As they broke up, Saeko spoke to Hisashi, "Igou-san, I would like to speak to you and Rei-san tonight if it is not too much trouble."

The boy paused for a moment and the nodded, "We will await you later."

She nodded in reply as she followed her father out.

000

Bathing, dressing for dinner and eating all went quickly as the Takagi clan wasted no time that evening. The older men stayed for a few cups of sake as the women went on their way for tea and gossip. The ladies of Numazu Castle were hungry for news from the shogun's court and Edo.

Saeko stayed to the side as talk turned to sewing and incense. When the group broke up she followed Rei around to where she knew the boys were. Hisashi greeted his wife and then bid everyone goodnight. Saeko again followed the couple until they arrived at their lodgings.

After they settled she came in and knelt down before them. Bowing low, she again apologized.

"Please forgive me for overstepping my bounds last evening," she said as the couple watched. "I was out of line in assuming I should correct Rei-san."

Hisashi looked to his wife, who nodded slightly, before he spoke. "We can understand your fire in the matter, Busujima-san. Please forget it happened and let us move past it."

"As you wish," the swordswoman said as she sat back up.

"I would like to speak to Busujima-san alone, dear," Rei told Hisashi.

Looking concerned for a second, he nodded and bid Saeko goodnight as he went to the sleeping quarters.

The dark-haired girl waited patiently as Rei gathered her thoughts.

"To be honest I kind of want to thank you," the girl told Saeko. "You were right in the fact that I was blind to what my husband was doing and that I should be supporting him."

"Rei-san," Saeko said, sliding forward to be closer to the girl. "It was not my intention to cause you grief over this."

Rei shrugged and sighed, "No, I'm having to learn about being married…there is much more to it than I thought. Needing to support the person you picked is only one of many things."

"Rei-san…can I ask you something…personal?"

"You want to know why…why I picked Hisashi instead of Takashi," the ginger-haired girl said. "I don't know if I can tell you, Saeko-san." The girl looked at the floor and wrung her hands. "At that time I was in love with Takashi, but he could never move forward. It took him a while but Hisashi let me know he wanted me, but he truly never meant to hurt Takashi over it, that was my fault. I never thought it would come to what it has. That was my fault also. I wanted my way and got it. If I had simply told Takashi the truth…well that is past now." They sat quietly for a bit before Rei spoke up again. "Saeko-san, what do you see in Takashi?"

"Someone that understands me," the girl replied. "Someone that sees me at my worst, and accepts me anyway for what I am."

"He's grown up a lot in the last few months," Rei said. "I think a lot of that is because of you."

"Maybe it was just time," Saeko said.

"Maybe," Rei said. "What I want to know is…what happened to Saya? I would have never thought she would find someone to marry! She was always so against it!"

Saeko laughed, "Love does strange things to people, doesn't it, Rei-san?"

"Hai, it even makes geniuses easy to live with!"

Both girls broke out in laughter as the door opened to Saya who looked at them in shock before saying, "What's so funny?"

* * *

A/N: Please Review, Favorite and Follow.

Terms:

Honjin – a government inn for nobles and daimyo. General travelers could not stay at a honjin.

Sub-honjin – smaller, lower level government inn for when the honjin is full. General travelers are able to stay here if they have enough status or money.

Hatago – general inn for all travelers.

Daimyo – lord of a province.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another chapter, Happy Father's Day to all the dad's out there!

**This chapter is rated M. If you do not like Lemon, sexual situations or such do not go any further! Final warning!**

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

"So he just left? Without saying anything?" Saya asked Rika.

"It's his way," the police woman replied. "Ichi is a free soul and roams wherever he pleases. Last time I saw him was when we entered the castle. He was trundling off down the road with that bow-legged gait of his."

"I wanted to talk to him more," Saya said. "I still cannot figure out how he does what he does!"

"Mystery of the Orient!" Rika declared as Saya frowned at her.

"She can be impossible sometimes," Saya grumbled as Kohta helped her up onto the front seat of the wagon.

"It's just her way," Shizuka said from the back of the wagon, leaning between Saya and the driver. "She doesn't get close to people easily. She likes all of you a lot though."

Leaving his wife, Kohta walked forward to his position at the front of the musket men. A minute later the troop began to move out the gates and over the bridges crossing the moats. Exiting the castle they went downhill, closer to the ocean before turning west back along the road.

For just a moment as they made the turn, Kohta thought he saw someone in a black suit with a wide brimmed hat standing in the doorway of a drinking house. He quickly turned he head to look again, but the figure was gone.

"Something wrong, Hirano-san?" Saeko asked as she rode up beside him.

"I…for a second I thought I saw Shido in the door of that drinking house," he told her.

She frowned and looked back. Not seeing anything she said, "I will have it checked out. Let me go talk to Rika-san." She turned and went back to find the thief-taker. "Rika-san," she called out as she rode up. "Hirano-san thought he saw our old friend the preacher in the doorway of that drinking house back there. Do you feel like checking it out?"

"Oh yeah," replied the thief-taker. "I still want to get my hands on that bastard." With that she and Tajima ran back to see what they could find.

Hisashi frowned as he looked back after them, "Do you think we need to send a couple of men with them?"

"I do not think so," Saeko said. "She will just look and ask a few questions before reporting back. Hirano-san could be wrong and it was someone else entirely."

The boy grunted and looked forward again.

The pair was back within ten minutes.

"Eh, he was there!" Rika reported. "But he must have seen Hirano and scrammed before we could get to him."

"I find it disturbing that he is nearby," Saeko said.

"Understand what you mean," the woman replied. "I really don't want to deal with a repeat of what happened last time!"

"Neither do I," Saeko sighed as she spurred her horse and rode forward again. After speaking to Kohta she took her place beside her father.

"Trouble, daughter?" he asked as he noticed her looking back several times.

"Hirano-san saw the preacher that was involved in the drinking house incident," she said. "It concerns me that he is in the area."

Kage grunted. The massacre at the Black Lotus had been trouble for all involved. The fact his daughter could unleash onto the living like that bothered him. These were not the days of Oda Nobunaga, where bloodshed came as easy as pouring wine from a cup.

Limited by the speed of the oxen, it took ten hours to go from Numazu Castle to the shrine at Fujinomiya. The hot springs inn was not far from there, so the group arrived several hours before dark. Well trained servants helped them settle quickly and it was not long before those not on guard duty were headed for the natural springs.

A look of bliss crossed Saya's face as she sighed and slid down into the milky water of the spring. She had removed her yukata and left it hanging on the porch of the bathhouse that was built beside the pool. It unnerved her slightly to be so exposed, but everyone there was family or a friend.

The pools of the natural springs were arrayed down the mountain side under a set of waterfalls. The water came out of the ground so hot it could scald a person to death in a matter of minutes. As it fell downhill, it cooled and split into different paths that followed channels into the pools. Other hot springs that was not as scalding, mixed with the streams and tumbled in long drops, raining down causing rainbows when the light was right. Different pools had different temperatures so you could move around to the temp you liked. Even in the same pool you could move closer or away from the waterfall and go from hot enough to redden your skin, to cool enough to give you a chill. Steam rose from the pools as a cool breeze wafted across them.

Saya watched as Saeko came from the bathhouse, removing her robe on the porch and stepping down into the pool. _She is so beautiful,_ the girl thought as she watched her friend. _It is no wonder men lust after her._ Saeko's firm and toned body glistened as she slid slowly into the water, moving like a panther.

Saya's mother and Kiriko had entered the pool first and set up next to the waterfall drinking sake. It did not take long for Rika and Shizuka to join them. Yuriko enjoyed Rika's blunt way of speaking and the whole group had become fast friends. Arisu paddled around while Zeke was content to watch from the porch.

Rei came in last and Saya had to admit the ginger-haired girl was no slouch in looks either. Overnight her attitude had seemed to change after she and Saeko had their talk together. Currently she was harassing Shizuka on how she got so big. The older woman was responding by squeezing her breasts together and squirting water across to hit Rei in the face with it. This caused peals of laughter from the other older women.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Saeko said as she settled beside Saya.

"Hmm," the pink-haired girl murmured. "I just wish…ah…never mind…"

Saeko smiled, "That Kohta was here? I was told by one of the attendant girls that there are smaller private pools further up the trail. She said many newlywed couples climb there for together time later in the evening. Since we have the whole inn to ourselves…"

Saya sunk in the water where only her eyes and nose showed, face turning red. Raising her mouth she said, "So…you and Rei are getting along quite well."

Saeko nodded, "There was no problem between us to begin with, we just finally figured that out."

"Well that's good I guess," Saya said as she watched the others. "To be honest she is acting more like her old self today for the first time in a while."

As the pair paused in their conversation, they could hear the men laughing down below them in another pool.

"Shall we peek?" Saeko asked with a smirk on her face.

"I don't need to see anything other than what I have already seen," Saya said haughtily.

"Aren't you curious at least a little bit?" the swordswoman asked with a teasing smirk.

"No I am not and you shouldn't be either!"

"Curious about what?" Rika asked as she drifted over to see what the girls were talking about.

"Men," Saya said. "Saeko wants to peek on the boys."

The thief-taker laughed, "Wouldn't be the first time I have! What's the matter, Busujima-san? Starting to feel an itch?"

Saeko blushed and sunk lower in the water as the woman smiled at her.

"You're what, almost eighteen years old? How long has this been going on?"

"I was eighteen late last year," the girl replied. "It has only become a problem since the battle the other day. Maybe even the fight at the Black Lotus."

"Life and death does that to you," Rika said. "It makes you want to feel alive and the best way to do that is sex. How about you, Saya-san? Haven't you found your man a little bit frisker the last day or two?"

Saya's already red face darkened, but she understood what the woman was talking about. "Umm, well yes, if you must know he _has_ been a bit more enthusiastic."

"You are a healthy young woman, Busujima-san, and your friends are getting married around you while you have yet to decide what to do. Be careful though, our men are good men, but they are still that…men. Even the best man can turn into an animal and lose his head where a woman is concerned. Your boyfriend for example; he went a little over the top with that duel."

"You are right in that it was not like him," Saya said. "I understand his pride was wounded, but he seemed to carry it a bit too far for me."

"Whatever the reason, he lost control once, he could do it again," Rika said.

"Please excuse me, I think I have had enough for today," Saeko said as she left the pool. After dressing and starting back down the path, as she reached the lower level she ran into the object of her thoughts.

"Hey, through soaking already?" Takashi asked as he, Kohta, Morita and Hisashi came out of the men's bathhouse.

"I can go back later if I wish," she replied. "Right now I feel the need to exercise and practice my forms. Don't all of you feel the need also?"

"I guess I could use a little workout," Takashi said as the other three dropped sweat.

"Good," Saeko said. "I will see all of you in the courtyard in a few minutes then. Oh, I will have a naginata ready for you, Hirano-san, I don't wish for you to feel excluded."

"I'm a gunner, how did I get caught in this?" he wondered out loud as they followed her down the path.

000

Several hours later she felt she had sated herself at least a small amount. It was dark as she climbed back up the path to the bathing pools while holding a lantern out in front of her. Once she got to where they had been earlier, she looked around and saw a sign that lead her to one of the private springs. Knowing Saya and Kohta had snuck off up there somewhere, she was careful she did not barge in on the couple and their alone time.

She found a pool that was about the size of a six mat room which had rocks jutting up from it and a small grotto behind the waterfall. There were fire baskets around the perimeter that cast a soft glowing light. She disrobed and slid into the water, letting the warmth soak into her now tired and quivering muscles. There was a wooden tub with cups and a sake bottle floating nearby and when she checked, the drink was fresh and warm. She poured herself two drinks before letting it drift away. Her head buzzed slightly as she stepped over and stood under the waterfall, rinsing out her hair.

That is when she noticed him.

He was sitting in the grotto, one arm propped on one knee, the other leg crossed under him. He watched her with dark eyes as she realized he was there.

"Who is there?" she called out, backing away from the waterfall slightly.

"It's me," Takashi replied as he slid off the edge of the shelf and moved closer to her.

She thought of ducking into the water, but she was mesmerized by his gaze. She felt open and bear to him, not just her nakedness, but her soul. She shivered as he got closer.

"Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" he asked as he reached out and caressed her face.

She wanted to push him away, but his hand on her cheek drew her closer to him. She closed her eyes and gasped as he took her first kiss. It started soft and loving, but quickly turned rough and needy.

Now his arms were around her, clutching her naked body to his. She could feel his manhood rising against her as she tried to push back.

"Takashi I…AH!" she cried out slightly as his mouth went from her lips to her chest. He tongue felt soft and hot on her nipples as he swirled them and nipped at them with his teeth. Her back bowed as the pleasure ripped through her. His hands now roamed downward, sliding over her butt and thighs, pausing to squeeze her hips bones before his right one moved between her legs.

"Ah! No!" she again cried out as his fingers probed her and sent a flash of burning desire through her core.

"I want you," he growled into her neck. "You don't understand how bad I want you! Saeko I love you! I need you; I need you to be mine!"

She wanted it too, her body a sheet of flame now with the heat in her core pulsing through her. She still tried to resist, but her legs were giving way as he massaged her pubic mound.

Suddenly he picked her up, his arm under her butt, her legs going around his waist automatically. He carried her under the waterfall and sat her on the stone shelf. Stepping up, he slid her backwards until his knees found purchase. He pushed her legs wide apart and entered her quickly.

Saeko cried out as his manhood shoved into her. Pain flooded her for a minute before it began to subside with his thrusts. She knew then this was not the Takashi she had grown to care about, this was the animal that Saya had been afraid of.

He took her left leg and placed it on his shoulder as he pressed her right one down to allow himself to get closer. He grunted as he pounded away, completely lost in his rutting.

Little cries, mews, escaped the girl's mouth as her mind fogged with pain and pleasure. She started going into a trance like state as the rhythmic thrusting along with the slapping of their bodies impacting together caused her breasts to bounce up and down wildly.

Then it was over. Takashi roared and filled her with his hot seed. He lay on her for a minute before releasing her leg and rolling away. Stretched out on his back, he gasp for air as he tried to recover. As quickly as he could he sat up and reached for her, wanting to pull her close and assure her of his love.

She was not there.

Looking around, he saw a shape moving through the pool. Jumping off the ledge he ran as fast as he could through the water trying to get to her before she reached the edge. He did not move fast enough though and she was standing with her robe hanging open as she looked back at him. She pointed her sword towards him and said.

"I expect a challenge come morning Komuro Takashi. If you do not, or if you do not win…I…let me say you better show me how much of a man you are instead of the animal you showed me tonight."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving him to think about what he had done.

000

Saeko made it to where the path met the main one before her legs gave out. She stumbled for a moment, using her sword as a cane, before she was able to get them under her again.

"Saeko? Saeko what's wrong!?" Saya asked as the girl rushed up to her friend. Kohta knelt down on her other side to help steady her.

"Saya? Ah…I'm sorry…I seem to have lost my footing…"

"It looks like you lost more than that!" the pink-haired girl said. "Kohta, close your eyes!"

"Eh!?" the boy said before he realized Saeko's robe was hanging open in the front. He snapped them closed and turned his head as Saya arranged the girl's yukata and tied it off.

They tried to walk forward after that, but Saeko's legs were shaking too badly.

"Here, you better get on my back," Kohta said as he knelt down in front of her.

"I am too heavy, Kohta-kun," the girl said as she leaned on him.

"No you're not," he replied as he stood up, hands gripping the bottom of her thighs. "You don't weigh any more than Saya; you're just a little taller. I can carry her just fine."

"I want to know what happened to you," Saya demanded.

"I…we…it's my fault. His animal came out and I was unable to control him."

"Wha…who!? Who's animal!? What do you mean!?" Saya raged for a minute before it struck her. "No…no not him…was it Takashi that did this to you!?"

"We… had an encounter in the private spring. I didn't realize he was there and then we…it's as much my fault as it is his Saya. I didn't stop him in time…in a way…I didn't want him to stop…"

"I'll kill him! I'll shoot him and then cut him and pour salt in his wounds, sew them up and start all over again! How dare he do this to you! I thought he was falling for you!"

"He did Saya," Saeko said as she squeezed her friend's hand. "He fell hard…and so did I. I just…"

"Uh, where are we going?" Kohta asked as the inn came into sight.

"Our room," his wife said. The couple had a small newlywed hut off to one side of the courtyard. "I'll go get Shizuka and Rika to come see about her. They'll know what to do!"

"Saya no! I don't want anyone else to know! Especially not my father!"

"I won't tell him, but you're hurt and Shizuka has to at least look at you!"

Saeko nodded as Kohta sat her down on the porch. Saya rushed off as Kohta helped the girl inside to a futon.

The pink tornado was back in minutes dragging Shizuka behind her with Rika trailing.

Thirty minutes later Saya and Shizuka came out and knelt down beside Rika and Kohta.

"How is she?" Rika asked.

"She will be fine," Shizuka said. "She has some bruising, but overall he was just very rough with her. She is more in shock than anything else."

"He's going to be in shock when I get my hands on him!" Saya stormed.

"Calm down, Saya-san. There is nothing we can do about it unless Saeko wants to," Rika said. "She has already said over and over again she is as much to blame as he is. While I would like to pound him myself, this is her battle, not ours."

Shizuka shook her head, "He cares too much about her, Saya-san! Did he go too far with her? Yes he did. Is she blaming him? Yes, but she is blaming herself also."

"Go talk to her," Rika told Saya. "If she wants me to hunt him all she has to do is say so. Otherwise there is nothing I can do."

Saya went back inside and knelt down beside Saeko. The girl was staring off into space while twirling her hair in a loop around her finger.

"Saeko…Saeko we want to go after him, but Rika says she will not until you say so."

"No," the girl said as she focused on her friend.

"What are you thinking? This is wrong; no one should be treated this way!"

"What am I thinking? I'm thinking about him, Saya-chan. I want him right now so badly I can feel it in my core. He lost control; that is all that really happened. He turned into the brute you feared so much, but he told me over and over again how much he loved me and wanted me. He will do the right thing and come morning he will be here to challenge me for my hand. He will take responsibility"

"And what if he doesn't come? What if he runs?" the pink-haired girl asked. "Lately he has not been the person I once thought he was."

"He will not. Of that I am sure. Plus he knows if he did I would hunt him and he will die tired. He will come, of this I am sure."

"What will you do if he does?" Saya asked. "You are a much better fighter than he is, there is no way he can beat you!"

"He will have to," she replied. "If he truly wants to be by my side he will find a way. Right now though I wish he was here, by my side, holding me through the night…maybe tomorrow night…"

Says sighed and went back outside. "All she will say is that he will be here in the morning to challenge her to a duel."

"I never understood that about her," Rika said as she lit her short pipe. "Well maybe I'm wrong, maybe I do in a way. Everyone must have a set of rules to live by and that is one of hers."

"I think it's kind of romantic," Shizuka said. "Your samurai comes and takes you by combat! Kawaii!"

Saya faced palmed as Kohta chuckled.

000

6 am found Takashi in the courtyard of the inn, waiting on the sunrise. He looked like he had not slept all night and was sitting cross-legged with a bokken in his lap. Looking up he saw a crowd gathering so he thought it should be time to start. Standing he stretched and swung the wooden sword to limber up.

Kage came out of the inn and stood watching the boy for a moment before speaking, "Komuro, what are you doing?"

Takashi bowed low before responding, "Ah, Busujima-sensei, I have come to challenge your daughter for her hand in marriage."

Kage's eyes widened at this. "When did you get strong enough to issue such a challenge, Komuro?"

Takashi bowed again, "I am strong enough today, Sensei."

Kage blew out a breath, but before he could say anything else, Saeko appeared from around the corner.

Dressed in her workout clothes with her sleeves tied up, she stepped to the center of the yard and bowed to the boy before raising her practice sword.

He walked closer to her, keeping his sword low. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Hai," she replied. "I am ready when you are. Be ready, I am not holding back against you."

"I didn't expect you too," he said as he stomped his foot and swung the sword over hand.

"Haaaya!" she cried out as she cut hard at him.

Instead of a normal block, he used the wood like a staff and blocked the blow while holding it at both ends.

It didn't help. She hit him hard enough to knock him backwards ten feet.

"Nope, no holding back there," he muttered as he circled her.

"Wow, I've never seen him move like this before," Morita said as he watched Takashi duck and dodge Saeko's blows.

"What is he trying to do? Wear her down?" Saya asked.

"If she ever hits him, he is dead-right-there," Rika said as she squatted down to watch the show.

"She's trying to hit him," Kohta said. "But he is just barely ducking her blows. In fact she _is_ hitting him; she just hasn't been able to make a kill shot."

This went on for around ten minutes till finally they were both standing in the middle of the yard gasping for air.

"Had enough?" Takashi asked as he leaned on his sword.

"Damn you, Takashi, what have you done? We have practiced together dozens of times and you have never been like this!" she said.

"There you go, you said it! Practice! We practiced and in practice we hit each other to make each other stronger. Today is not practice for me, today is survival."

Her eyes widened as what he said sunk in. Only once had she seen Takashi fight for his life and then against the undead. With renewed vigor she tore into the boy as if she had not just fought for as long as she had.

In seconds the end was in sight. He was knocked to the ground and rolled onto his back. Saeko stepped in and came down with a viscous overhead swing that would split his skull if it connected.

Only it didn't.

She expected him to block, using his sword like a staff again. She knew this time her blow was hard enough to break it and then she would have him.

But he didn't block. Instead he used the sword as it was made and stabbed upwards as she came in hard, poking her right in the solar-plexus.

Saeko whooshed air and her eyes widened as she took the point of the wooden sword deep into her gut, perfectly under the rib cage where it would do the most. Her arms lost their power as she leaned further forward.

Takashi rolled out and grabbed her wrist as she leaned into him. Coming up on his feet he stepped down onto her sword and pulled it from her grip to toss it away. He clutched her close and hugged her as he said in her ear, "I love you, Saeko, and now I will marry you. Will you accept me?"

The girl gasped a couple of times before she got her wind back, but nodded as she recovered.

"You have beaten me at my own game, Takashi, how could I not honor my pledge?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Always and forever," she said as finally after the long hours of tears and pain, she smiled. "Oh, one more thing, you understand you will have to marry into my family don't you? Due to status and rank?"

He thought about it for a second and then nodded, "Not a problem," he said. "If Kohta can do it so can I."

"Oddly enough I don't know if he realized that happened," she said as they both laughed.

They turned towards Saeko's shocked father and approached him.

"Busujima-sensei, as per the rules of the challenge I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage!" Takashi called out for everyone to hear.

Needless to say, Kage was stunned. He knew there had been a possibility that one day someone would beat his daughter, but he never thought it would be Takashi. "Are you sure about this, daughter?" he asked.

"I have never been surer about anything, Father," she replied.

Kage sighed and rubbed his chin before looking at Souichirou. "I truly never thought this would happen," the sword master muttered.

Souichirou chuckled, "Look at it this way, your problem about her marriage is now solved!"

Kage grunted before speaking again, "Can I count on Yuriko to handle the items a mother should for her?"

"Certainly," Souichirou replied as he smiled at the couple.

"Ah, Father I don't want to make a big deal out of a wedding. I don't really want a white wedding kimono and such. If it is alright with you I would rather just be married in my armor," the girl said.

Kage stared at her with his mouth open for a minute before rubbing his face again," Ehhhh, It's your wedding, daughter, I will have nothing more to say on the subject then."

"Then we could do it today, if that is alright with you, Takashi," she said, looking at her betrothed.

He smiled, "Fine with me, I don't care how it happens, just that is does."

She smiled and ducked her head slightly, "I need to go clean up then, I believe we will be leaving soon for Saya and Kohta's blessing ceremony. That would be the best time to do this, when everyone is together."

He nodded and squeezed her hand as she pulled away. Turning back to her father and the lord, she bowed and left to clean up and change.

"What the hell just happened?" Saya asked, still stunned things finished so quickly.

"I think we're having a wedding," Kohta said.

"I love weddings!" Shizuka said as she clapped and bounced up and down.

"Gaa!" Morita cried out as Shizuka's boobs clobbered him in the head.

"Down boy," Rika said as she reached and pulled him close to her chest. "She gets a little too excited about some things."

"I'm so happy…" he said as he smiled up at Rika, while she laughed she planted a hand in his face and shoved him off the porch.

"OH! What happened to Morita-san?" Shizuka asked as she looked down on him spread eagled on the ground, a huge smile on his face.

"He'll live," Rika said as she stood up. "So, are you satisfied, Pinky? Looks like things worked out for the best."

Saya sighed, "I guess…I still intend to give him a piece of my mind though!"

"Looks like things are about to get busy," Rika said as Saya stomped off after Saeko and a crowd of men gathered around Takashi to congratulate him.

000

Back in Numazu, Ichi sat in the corner of a drinking house as he listened to a man preach.

"Yes it is true, my lovely ones, in the world of the White God everyone should live equally and share all together! Just yesterday a dark lord passed this way. Lord Takagi of Edo and his followers forced their way down the street, pushing the common people aside. What gives him the right to do so? Why does he hold power over your lives?"

Ichi shook his head slightly as he clutched his cane to his chest. _This man is insane,_ he thought. _I need to get as far away from him as I can._

Getting up he waddled across the floor, tapping his cane in front of him. As he passed by Shido he rapped the preacher on the shins before stepping on his feet. Shido cried out in pain as Ichi patted him on the head. "Oh! Oh! Sorry! So sorry, boss! Old Ichi is blind and cannot see you see! Hehe, have a good day! Don't talk yourself horse!"

With that he stepped outside as the man in black rubbed his shins, a look of anger on his face.

* * *

A/N: As always, Please Favorite, Follow and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 13

The day got rolling quickly as word got out about the marriage. The troop marched to the Fujisan Hongū Sengen Taisha shrine and the retainers lined the paths as Saya and Kohta walked to the main shrine to restate their vows before being blessed by the shrine's head priest.

That part over, the next ceremony began as Saeko and Takashi walked slowly up the path following the shrine maidens to the main building. It was colored bright red and trimmed in white, with carefully groomed sakura trees all around.

The main wedding party consisted of the couple as well as the Takagi and Miyamoto families and Kage. Everyone else stood outside and watched, awaiting the announcement the ceremony was over.

The wedding party bowed low as the priests symbolically purified them. The head priest then announced the marriage of the couple at the shrine altar before everyone bowed again. The bride and groom took turns sipping sake three times from three different sized cups symbolizing the growth their lives would have. The first two times the cups were only raised to the lips, but the sake was fully drunk the third time. The couple then approached the altar and in a loud voice, Takashi read the wedding oath from a scroll lying in front of them. Next the shrine maidens handed the couple sakaki branches to be placed on the altar.

"With heart unchanging as this evergreen, I vow my life with thee," Takashi told Saeko as they first laid the branches on the altar and then bowed twice and clapped twice.

The rest of the wedding party then partook in sake with them as those outside were told the ceremony was finished.

As the couple walked back down the paths of the ancient shrine, the men drew their swords and raised them high over their heads.

"BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!" they cheered over and over.

"It does me proud to walk the virgin road* with you daughter," Kage said as he walked beside the couple. "There were times I truly thought this day would never come. Your mother would have been so proud of you today."

Saeko blushed red as she glanced at Takashi, who was staring straight ahead, no emotion on his face. "I am proud to be able to do so as well, Father," the girl replied.

The trip back to the inn was uneventful and soon the celebration was going strong. The new couple sat and received well-wishers all afternoon as the others watched.

"I am not unhappy for them, but I must say I am kind of surprised about this," Rei said to Saya.

"I guess it has been building," Saya replied. "They have spent a lot of time together since…ah…well since your marriage."

"Really? Hmm, well I hope it works for them. I can't say marriage is exactly like I thought it would be," the ginger-haired girl said.

"Are you unhappy?" Saya asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh no, that's not what I mean! I don't know how to say it. I guess I thought I would have more freedom, but it seems like nothing changed except Hisashi now sleeps with me. I still have many of the same chores to do with more added on."

"Oddly enough it is almost exactly how I thought it would be with the right person," Saya said as she looked over where Kohta was talking to Hisashi and Morita. "He is very caring and dotes on me. We study and work together to solve problems. I was in a bit of shock when Papa told me he was marrying me off to Kohta, but I find myself very happy it is him."

"Do you love him, Saya-san?" Rei asked as she also looked at the boys.

Saya thought about this for a minute before responding, "Yes, I think I do, Rei-san. At first it was just admiration, but he grew on me very quickly."

"But does he please you?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes," Saya replied as she blushed. "He keeps me happy and satisfied."

Rei giggled, "So now I wonder how Saeko-san is going to fare?"

Saya's face changed to a glower, but she wiped it clear as quickly as it came. "Very well I hope," she said. "Very well."

000

It had grown dark out when the newlyweds finally retired to their quarters. After their armor had been removed, they changed to yukatas and now Takashi fell backward onto their futon.

"Ehhh, damn I'm tired," he groaned.

"Was the day too much for you, husband?" Saeko asked as she checked the tea pot the maids left them.

"It's not that," he said as he rolled over to watch her. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I…" he got up and slid closer to her. Bowing prostrate he spoke again, "Saeko, please forgive me for last night. I had no control over myself. I know that is not an excuse, but when I saw you that way…I…just could think of nothing else but you in my arms. I promise you I will never do anything like that again!"

Saeko watched his as he knelt with his forehead on the mat. She reached out and caressed his hair before speaking, "You hurt me Takashi, more in my heart than in my body. That was not the man I had grown fond of. I don't know what might have happened if we had just bathed together and enjoyed the pool, I might have given in to you anyway. Rika said I had an itch I needed to scratch; she was right. Ever since the drinking house fight, I have been more and more unsettled, in a lustful way. Now face me and let us start our marriage together."

He sat up and watched as she slid closer, their thighs touching as they faced each other. He pulled her close and held her tightly as she lay her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. He took her dark hair in his hand and let it slide through like a waterfall. He kissed her softly and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Umm, what are we going to do about the blood offering?" he asked.

She sat up and reached into the sleeve of her robe. From it she withdrew a small glass vile with a dark liquid in it. "Shizuka-san gave me this," she said. "It is pig's blood. She says it smells just like human blood and is an age-old trick for ladies who did not wait for their wedding night. There only needs to be a few drops, after we consummate the marriage of course."

"She always surprises me," he said as he yawned.

"Drink your tea," Saeko said as she poured a cup for him. "You need your strength; you really will be exhausted before morning…"

000

Dawn came to find Saeko lying on her side with Takashi behind her, arms holding her closely. She could hear his light snores as she smiled. The soiled sheets were beside the door and as she said, the young man was exhausted and probably would not wake up for several hours yet.

She, on the other hand, was happy and sated. She let her mind drift as she thought of the last evening and how they had worked to please each other.

She heard a light tapping on the door and she slipped away from his embrace. Wrapping herself in her robe, she went to the door and stepped out to greet Saya and surprisingly, Rei.

"How did your night go?" Saya asked with concern in her voice.

"Ohayou," Saeko told them. "Very well thank you. I'm sure he will be sleeping for several hours to come."

"Oh I see…" Rei said as she smirked behind her hand.

Saya sighed, "So everything is alright?"

"Yes Saya-san, everything is just fine. What are the plans for the day?"

"Nothing much as far as I know," the pink-haired girl replied. "Rest and relax in the hot springs. I think it will be several more days before we start back since it took this long to get here."

"Well for now I think I am going back to my futon," Saeko said. "I am going to relish the fact I have no duties today unless you want to go somewhere."

Saya smiled and nodded, "I will have them bring you breakfast late then."

Saeko slipped back inside and disrobed as Takashi opened his eyes and watched her. She knelt down and eased back into his waiting arms as he held the covers up for her.

"I can get real used to this," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ummm," Saeko murmured as she wrapped herself around him like a second skin. "I will make sure you do," she whispered in his ear.

000

Meanwhile in another part of the inn, Rika and Tajima were relaxing with some of their companions.

"So I told him anytime he wanted to give me a gift, he better be ready to strip naked and drop his fundoshi!" Rika said as they roared with laughter at her tale of an official who tried to bribe her.

A guardsman ran up and took a knee at the door, "Minami-san! There are men at the front gate asking for you!"

"Eh, who are they?" she asked. "Everybody I know in the area is right here."

"I don't know, but they said they needed to talk to you."

"Okay, okay I'm coming," she said as she got up to follow.

Out front she found three ugly brutes waiting. They were dressed in rather loud pinstriped kimonos and each had a short sword at their waist.

"Minami Rika? The thief-taker?" the middle man asked. He was a big barrel chested man with greasy hair and dark skin.

"Who's asking?" Rika replied, placing her left hand on her jutte and the other in her tunic near her gun. _Yakuza,_ she thought to herself.

"Eh you're right, I should 'a introduced myself first!" he raised his hands in submission as he said this before bowing slightly. "I'm Tonzo, second boss of the local group, the Choza. Big boss sent me over with a message for you. You know an old guy? A masseur?"

Rika frowned, "Ichi? Yeah, long time."

The man nodded, "Good, good, he said to tell you a man in black was preaching about your big boss a few days ago. He was stirring up trouble and may be bringing it your way. He also said he might have followers that you had met before, but really didn't want any part of."

"Shido? Shit I hoped we had heard the last of that guy," she said. "Tell the boss thank you for me, okay."

"Oh yeah," he said as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small package. "Boss said to give you this in appreciation. Nothing big, just a show of our gratitude."

Rika's eyebrow rose as she held out her hand and he placed several wrapped coins in it. "Uh, tell him thanks but this won't do much good since I'm not from around here."

"He said to think kindly of our group and let the bosses in Edo know we know how to treat people."

She smirked, "That I can do. Hey, by the way. Tell your men to be careful. There are some sick people running around that are kinda like Oni. They will be staggering like they are drunk and may have blood and bite marks on them; stay clear of them. If you absolutely must fight them, you have to hit them in the head or cut their head off to kill them; they won't go down any other way. If you get bitten by them it's over for you. Understand?"

He looked a little surprised at the information. "Seriously? Oni?"

"Yeah, we ran into them a few days ago and lost six men to them before we cleared them out. Main thing is we might have missed a few and with what Ichi is saying this man in black may have a connection to them. People die after they are bitten by these things and then get back up to bite others."

He rubbed his jaw and nodded, "Okay sure. We like to keep things nice a quiet around here. This is a good station and it works better that way."

She smiled, "We understand each other then."

With that he bid her goodbye and left.

After going back inside she opened the cloth to find five gold Ryo. _Holy crap that's half a year's pay!_ she thought as she tucked it away in her blouse. Looking around she grabbed one of the Takagi men that was going by. "Hey, where can I find Lord Busujima right now?"

"He went up to the hot springs," the man answered.

"Anybody go with him?"

"By himself I think," was the reply.

"This ought to be fun!" she muttered as she started climbing the hill.

000

She didn't find him after checking the main men's bath so she walked over to one of the private pools. Standing in the edge of the trees she smoked her pipe and watched as he washed his hair under the waterfall before sinking into the steaming water.

"You are welcome to join me if you wish," he called out as she smirked.

"What is that?" she asked as she stepped to the edge of the pool. "Some sort of mystic awareness?"

He laughed. "I could smell your pipe," he replied. "Your tobacco smells of cherry."

"Ah, I see," she said. Her eyes took in his broad back, which rippled with muscles from years of swinging his sword. Thinking a minute she stripped off and slid into the water, snagging a floating sake tray as she made her way over to where he now leaned against a bolder sticking out of the water. "A drink, my lord?" she asked as poured two cups full.

"Thank you, my dear," he said as they picked up the cups, saluted each other and quickly drained them.

"Ahhh, nothing like good sake," Rika said as she leaned back against the rock with him.

"May I?" he asked as he held up his arm for her to sit under.

"Why not," she said as she got closer. "Maybe you will keep my butt from sliding off this stone shelf!"

He laughed heartily as he put his hand on her waist and pulled her next to him, their thighs touching. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh I wanted to talk to you about something," she said. "But it can wait a little bit, that is if you don't mind the company of this crusty old thief-taker."

He laughed again, "Rika-san I find you neither crusty nor old. I think you and Shizuka are both lovely women that enjoy life and live it as you please. I, for one, like strong women. Look at a strong man and most of the time you will find a strong woman behind him."

They sat quietly for a while sipping sake before she spoke again. "What happened to Saeko-san's mother? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Sickness," he replied. "She caught small pox not long after Saeko was born. It is a miracle my daughter and I did not catch it also."

"Do you miss her?" she asked as she leaned her head back on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Every day. And I see her every time I look at my daughter. They are very much alike in looks and poise."

"I like a man who is honest about his feelings," she said. "Too many want to put on a show and lie thinking they will get what they want."

"I see no reason too," he said. "I live by the rule to present yourself as you wish your enemy to see you."

She smiled again, "So, how is papa feeling about this wedding yesterday?"

"Slightly old," he said as she laughed. "It seems she grew up so fast. Just a few days ago she was six and chasing my assistants around the dojo with her bokken."

"It's alright Kage-san," she said as she sat up and turned to him. Moving to straddle his hips she smiled, "Let's see if we can make you feel younger again…"

000

Takashi stretched as he walked up the trail to the hot spring. Saeko had left to do some things with Saya and Rei so he decided to take a soak and try to recuperate from the long night. Just as he started out of the trees, he froze when he heard a woman laugh.

Looking around he saw a pile of clothes beside the pool before he focused on a couple sitting on the other side next to a boulder. That is when he realized it was Rika and his father-in-law. She was sitting in the older man's lap with her back to his chest as they drank sake and Kage held her close, his arm under her breasts.

Rika laughed again at something Kage said and Takashi decided it was best if he found somewhere else to soak for now.

000

"Uh oh, we were caught," Rika said as she poured another drink for Kage.

"Oh? By who," he asked as he looked toward the tree line.

"Takashi," she said with a smirk. "He was about to walk out of the trees when he saw us. I think he decided it would be better to go somewhere else for now."

"Oh really?" Kage said as he chuckled. "Ah well, I guess I might get to hear a lecture from my daughter later about acting my age!"

Rika laughed and turned back towards him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think your age is just fine," she said. "You were nice to be with and did a very good job in pleasing me."

"Well then, can I say let us do this again sometime?" he said with a smile.

"Hmm, I think that would be nice," she replied. "Maybe I'll bring Shizuka along also."

He laughed, "It has been quite a long time since I entertained two ladies at once, but I think I remember how!"

"Oooo, a man with experience! Now I am interested!" she said. She pulled away and started moving towards the side of the pool.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked as he followed her and sat on the edge as he watched her dry off and dress.

"Oh! I got to enjoying myself so much I almost forgot! I had some very interesting visitors earlier."

"This does not sound good," he said after she told him what the yakuza said.

"I think we need to get scouts out first of all. Then see if we can pin down where this asshole Shido is," she told him.

"I agree, let us go down and get that started now."

He stood up and wiped himself dry with a rag as she watched. He chuckled as she waved her hand to blow air into her face.

"Damn you're a fine looking man! I can't wait to get back and tell Shizuka about this!"

They both roared with laughter as they started down the trail.

000

Thirty minutes after they got back to the inn there was a strategy session called. Scouts were sent out with orders to go back as far as the dead village or make contact; whichever came first.

"Father I do not think this place is defendable," Kohta was saying as Takashi stepped in the room. "The curtain wall is lightly constructed and may collapse if enough of the Oni press against it."

"I agree, but what are our other options at the moment?"

"What's going on?" he asked Hisashi as he watched the others pour over maps.

"Rika got word from Ichi-san through the local yakuza that Shido is making trouble. He may even be bringing the Oni down on us. Now I'm not sure how he would do that, but I can see where it could be a possibility," the white-haired boy told him.

"Oh crap," Takashi said. "Where are the girls?"

"With Saya's mother. They are looking into supplies."

Takashi nodded and moved over to stand beside Kage. "Father, do you need me for anything at this time?" he asked quietly.

Kage glanced at him and shook his head, "Not now, why?"

"I thought I would go find Saeko and Saya-san and see if they need help," the boy said.

The man nodded, "Go ahead and, uh…well never mind."

Takashi smirked and turned away; somehow he knew Kage wanted to say something about the scene at the pool. Heading to the area of the lord and lady's room, he found the women talking and making notes while asking questions of the innkeeper.

He knelt down near Saeko and waited until there was a break in the conversation. "I am available," he said. "If I can help please let me know."

"Good," Yuriko said. "I think we will need you to be a runner and go to a rice dealer and to order other provisions shortly. Do you know of any plans as of yet?"

Takashi shook his head, "It has been decided we cannot defend this place, but I don't think where we might go has been decided on yet."

"I'm sure papa will let us know as soon as they make a decision," Saya said as she concentrated on writing notes.

It was not long before Yuriko handed Takashi a purse of money and the shopping list. Reading over it quickly, he nodded and left. He gathered Morita to go with him and their first stop was a rice merchant.

"I was afraid that twenty five koku would be a big order, but I see you have plenty," Takashi told the merchant as they walked into the warehouse.

"Twenty five? Oh no, no, young master! I keep at least five thousand koku in stock. Twenty five is a relative small order for us."

"I guess I never thought about what it takes to feed a village for a year," Takashi told him.

"With pilgrims to Mount Fuji, visitors to the big shrines, and all the hot spring inns in the area, we will use this before the next harvest starts to come in," the man told them.

"Wow. Well then, maybe you can help me find the other items on my list!" Takashi said with a smile.

Happily for the young man, the merchant was able to fill almost all his needs. "Now I just need to see someone about some wagons," Takashi said as he paid half the amount owed; the rest to be paid when the supplies were delivered that evening.

In this the merchant was also helpful. He directed the pair to a wainwright's shop not too far away. This is when they ran into the problem.

"I am sorry, young master," the wainwright was saying. "I only have three ox carts and two man pulled carts right now. After the tsunami last winter there has been a shortage of carts. I am working hard, but can only do so much at a time. It takes several months even to build an ox cart."

"I understand," Takashi said. "I never thought there might not be any because of the disaster. I will take what you have and maybe we can make it work." With that Takashi bought the carts as well as arranged for oxen to pull them. Telling the man he would send someone to pick them up shortly, he and Morita started back to the inn.

"I guess I learned some things today," Takashi said to his friend as they jogged back. "I never thought of what it takes to put a bowl of rice on our table in the morning or how much it takes to even feed the Takagi mansion in Edo!"

"I know, it's kind of surprising," Morita replied. "Makes you appreciate all the work the headman and servants do. Makes being a guardsman look damn simple!"

Getting back they reported in to Yuriko.

"Good job, you two," she said. "Morita-san, go and get some of the oxen handlers to go back with you and retrieve the carts, after you eat lunch of course."

"Hai!" the boy said as he left.

"Do we know where we are going yet?" Takashi asked.

"Kōfu Castle," Saya replied as she looked over his list figuring what he paid in comparison to what she thought it would cost. "Huh! I'm surprised, you got most of the supplies for less than I thought they would be going for!"

Takashi waited on a 'good job' from the girl, but quickly realized it was not forthcoming. _She's still pissed,_ he thought. _Sooner or later I will have to hear it from her about what happened, unless Saeko stops her._

"Where is Kōfu Castle," he asked next.

"Kai Province north of here, over the mountain range," Saeko told him. "It has been decided we will follow the river road though instead of climbing the passes. This will be a longer route, but the river goes right near the castle walls."

"Kōfu is also on the Kōshū Kaidō* road which leads back to Edo," Saya chimed in.

"Do you ever think we will be able to go back to Edo?" the boy asked.

The room got silent. Several of the women looked as if they were about to cry for a moment.

"I don't know if that will ever be possible," Yuriko said. "Right now we need to concentrate on surviving the next few months to a year. Then we will see where everything stands."

000

"So how long is this going to take?" Takashi asked as he, Kohta, Morita and Hisashi looked over the maps while the older men talked of troop movements.

"I think about three days and two nights," Kohta said. "Going the river route will be easier on the oxen, horses and men because of the grade. Going over the passes would knock a day off, but everyone would be too tired if we got into a fight."

Takashi nodded. There was nothing he hated worse than to have to march up a mountainside to reach a pass. "So what about this castle we are striking for? I have never heard of Kōfu, what is special about it?"

"Father and Kage-san says it has a wide moat, high stone walls with solid fortifications on top and only a couple of bridges to protect. There are several enclosures besides the honmaru* and most of the buildings are not very old because of a fire in Kyōhō 12*."

"That's not old when you compare it to Edo Castle that is almost four hundred years old," Hisashi said.

"True," Kohta said. "And there are castles in Europe that are a lot older than that."

"Another thing is the castle is governed by a low level retainer of the Tokugawa. It has not had a true lord in quite some time," Kage told them as he walked over. "Takashi, let me speak to you outside for a minute."

They stepped into the courtyard and over to one of the many Koi ponds in the compound. "I just wanted to say you did a good job today with the supplies," the older man told him. "Er, and about that other thing this morning…"

"Other thing? I am not sure what you are speaking of, Father," the boy said, a neutral look on his face.

Kage glared at him for a minute before his eyes narrowed in amusement, "Ah, that is the game we shall play eh? What shall you say to Saeko?"

"I don't intend to say anything to her. Father's business is his own and none of mine unless he makes it so."

Kage snorted, "First off, do not lie to your wife, Takashi; she _will_ find out and it will go bad for you."

"Father I don't intend to lie because I don't intend to tell her anything. If she were to ask me about the subject I would simple disavow any knowledge."

"I understand, but be aware you are walking a thin line," Kage said. "Very well, do as you will."

Before they could say anything else one of the scouts returned. Running up he knelt at the door of the room they were using and called out, "Reporting! Numazu and Numazu Castle have fallen! The Oni are slowly moving this way along the coast!"

"Did you find anyone alive?" Lord Takagi asked.

"No my lord, something we did notice though, they are attracted to horses and other livestock, but when they get close they seem to lose interest," the man said.

"So livestock will attract them, but they do not attack it…" Kage murmured as he rubbed his chin.

The scout pointed to a point on the maps, "If they continue at their current speed, they will be in the area in two days. Most of their progress is made by people being bitten and then running while trying to get away."

"As noted before, not very fast at all," Tadashi said.

"If we get moving in the morning we should be able to stay ahead of them," Souichirou said.

"I wonder if they sleep, or rest in any way," Takashi suddenly said.

The other men though for a minute before Kage spoke up, "I don't see why they would need to, but it is something we should look into." Turning to the scout he said, "Tell your companions to be very careful, but try to observe the Oni through the night. Do not make contact unless you get caught and need to defend yourself. Go now, eat and get some rest before you go back."

"Hai Sensei!"

"Good idea, Takashi, I'm glad to see you thinking like that," the older man said to his son-in-law.

"Who knows, they might get worse at night, but it was just a thought," the boy said.

"Speaking of livestock," Tadashi said. "Why don't we try to find more horses? Yuriko-san and Kiriko can both ride and it is high past time that Rei learned. We can leave the norimono here and the bearers can help with supplies."

The rest of the day went the same way. Plans were made; supplies were gathered with anticipation of departure in the morning. It was well after dark when Takashi finally sought out his room.

"I'm back," he said as he came in and knelt down beside Saeko.

"Welcome back, husband," she said with a demure smile.

"Everything is ready. We will leave first thing in the morning," he told her.

"That is good," she said as she slid closer. "For tonight though, let us make use of our time alone…" She let her kimono slip off her shoulders as she leaned toward him.

He smiled, "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"No, but now you can show me…"

* * *

A/N: Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

Terms:

Kōshū Kaidō – another of the five great roads of Japan.

Honmaru – the main compound of a Japanese hilltop castle.

Kyōhō 12 – twelfth year of the Kyōhō Era, 1727. Old Japanese calendar was measured in Era's, some as short as one solar year. The longest was Showa that lasted sixty-three years.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

A portion of the troop worked all night making sure they were ready to go. By the time Saeko and Takashi got into the picture, wagons and carts were packed, horses were saddled and troops were ready to march.

"Waa, I don't know if I like this!" Saya whined as she climbed up a set of mounting steps to get on the back of a tall roan mare. "It's so tall!"

"It will be alright, dear, I'll be leading her so you will be fine," Kohta told her.

"I'm sorry, Saya, I was neglectful," Yuriko said as she rode up next to her daughter. "I was on a horse when I eight years old. I should have done the same for you." The older woman was beautiful on horseback. She was wearing hakama* under leggings, and a short gi* top with a naginata* standing in a holder on the left of her saddle while a daikyu* rode in a saddle holster on the right. Her ensemble was completed with a quiver of arrows across her back.

"Can you fire that thing from the saddle, mother?" Saya asked as she looked the woman over.

Yuriko laughed, "It has been a while but yes. Kiriko is as proficient as I am also."

"I don't see how you stay on this thing!" Rei whined as her mother lead the girl's horse over to the others.

"You will, dear," her mother said with a laugh. "If you can't do anything else, just hold onto the front of the saddle."

"Oh, another thing, don't fire your pistol from the back of the horse," Kohta said.

"Why not?" his wife asked.

"I don't think these horses are trained for battle. Firing a gun over their head will make them spook and run wild. I don't want you getting hurt falling off."

"Well if things get that bad it will mean we are surrounded anyway. The horse might trample the Oni if I fire," she said.

"This is true, but please be careful and think before you do it," he said.

"Hai," she replied with a small bow.

"We are moving out!" Saeko called as she rode up to the group. She stopped by Takashi and held her hand out to squeeze his before going back to her position beside her father.

They made their way down past the shrine to the river road and started northwest. The highway was smooth and the wagons rolled along easily. The trip would have been quite enjoyable if they hadn't known what was behind them.

Scouts watched their rear, running forward to report at regular intervals. The column stopped every two hours for about fifteen minutes to rest.

Saya got down off of her horse during one such stop. "Owww," she moaned. "I feel like my hips are broken! I haven't felt this way since the wedding!"

"Saya!" Rei said, shocked at her friend's statement.

"I guess riding a horse prepares you for marriage," Saeko said. "I have not had any hip pain at all."

Yuriko and Kiriko both laughed at the trio. "I never really had much problem," Rei's mother said. "But then again, Yuriko and I always were active young ladies."

"It just makes me wonder active at what," Rei said as she stuck out her tongue at her mother.

"Enough out of you, missy!" Kiriko said as she knuckled Rei on the head.

"I'm glad to see everyone is in good spirits," Kage said as he walked up.

"Just having a discussion about horseback riding and wedding nights, Kage-san," Kiriko told him.

He blushed and said, "Nothing I need to be involved in I am sure!" He slipped away to check on things further down the line as their laughter followed him.

000

Back at the hot springs inn screams of terror echoed, as four black stallions hitched to a black coach, stamped and snorted in the street. Steam shot from the horses nostrils every time they snorted at the horrible sounds.

A man in black stepped out from the gate wringing his hands to wipe blood from them as he looked at the team. "So they have fled have they?" he said speaking to himself. "Not yet. They have not paid for killing my followers. Took the river road did they? Well I will cross the passes and be waiting on them when they arrive at their little castle."

The coach rocked slightly as something moved violently inside. A low moan reached the man's ear as he smiled.

"Yes my pets, soon now. I know you are hungry and I will let you feast once we reach Kōfu," Shido Koichi said with a sneer.

000

The Takagi group made good time on their trip. The river road mostly followed the channel but did veer off some when it folded back upon itself in sharp bends.

They spent their first night in a town called Umedarira, where another creek joined with the Fuji River.

They had to cross over the water several times, only once on a bridge. These crossings became adventures in themselves since it took everyone to help the wagons and carts over.

Their second night was spent in Nishijma which put them within mid-day striking distance of Kōfu Castle. It was here Souichirou sent men ahead to warn the retainer holding the fortress they were on their way.

By the time they reached the outskirts of Kōfu, Saya and Rei could steer their own mounts as long as someone kept a close eye on them.

"So how are you doing now?" Kohta asked his wife as they trudged into a buildup area with several inns and taverns alongside the road.

"She is a good girl," Saya replied as she patted the horse on its neck to be rewarded with a snort and the animal tossing her head. "I'm glad they found me one that was so gentle. It really encourages me to want to ride more."

"That's good," Kohta said as the mare tried to gnaw at his headband. For some reason the roan thought this was great fun and the boy had to keep ducking and pushing her away when he was near her mouth.

Suddenly the horse's attitude changed. Her head came up and she snorted and whinnied as if calling something, as several of the other mares in the party did the same thing. The reason for this became quickly apparent as they turned a corner and found a black coach with four black stallions standing in the road.

The big males stomped and snorted as they smelt the females coming toward them.

"What is that!?" Saya asked in surprise.

"A coach and four," Kohta replied as he got a good look. "It's like the post coach I took to go to Boston back in the states, but I didn't know there were any like it in Japan. Well maybe in Nagasaki."

"It is probably owned by some lord," Kage said as they got closer. "That or one of the foreigners is visiting the area for some reason, but I would not think so."

"Whatever it is we need to check it out," said Superintendent Miyamoto.

"Hai, let me go look," Kohta told the leaders as they called a stop. As he walked closer the stallions snorted as they took notice of him, their minds now off the mares.

"Quiet, quiet now," he said as he reached up and rubbed the lead horse on the nose. The black horse sniffed him once and then pushed his head into the boy's hand as if accepting him.

That was when Kohta heard a moan inside the coach.

"What the hell?" he asked as he drew his pistol and listened at the door.

"What's wrong?" Saeko asked as she walked up. She had dismounted and followed him just in case she was needed.

He held his finger to his lips and motioned to the coach where she could now hear what he was listening to.

"Oni?" she asked quietly as she unsheathed her sword.

The boy nodded as he reached for the latch. Quickly snatching it open he leveled his gun, but froze without firing. Inside he found an undead that had its hands and feet bound and a gag wrapped around its lower face to cover its teeth.

"Who would…" Saeko started to ask when it hit them both.

"Shido," Kohta said as Rika and Tajima ran up.

The older woman's eyes widened as Tajima reached in and dragged the creature out by its legs. Once on the ground, Saeko quickly stabbed it in the brain pan to kill it. Kohta checked the coach, but there was only one in it.

The thief-takers looked around and then eased up to the door of the inn the coach was sitting in front of. Ducking inside, they just as quickly came back out again.

"They're in there!" Rika cried out as she fired into the face of one following them out.

"Come on you," Kohta said as he took the lead stallion by the halter and pulled it around to turn the coach in the street. Once turned, he led it out of the way so spearmen could get in front of the door to hold the undead back as they tried to come out.

It wasn't much of a fight. As soon as an undead stuck its head out of the doorway, a spearman took it down with a thrust to the eye. Fifteen fell before they stopped coming.

Rika eased up to the door and stuck her head back inside. She then went in and was gone for about a minute before stepping back out. "Looks like that is all of them," she told the rest. "I didn't check everywhere though, just looked down the main hallways."

"The question is do we need to check the whole inn?" Lord Takagi asked.

"I would think not," Kage said. "I think it is better to move on to the castle for now and settle in before worrying about what is happening in the town. Let us get good strong walls around us before it is too late."

"I agree," Kohta said. "If it is Shido doing this I'm betting this was not his first stop. Maybe we came up on him and he had to hide. I don't know any other reason he would have left the coach here with an Oni still in it."

"Speaking of that, what shall we do with it?" Tadashi asked motioning at the coach.

"Take it with us," Kage said. "Even if we cannot find use for the coach itself, the horses look like good breeding stock."

"Very well," Souichirou said. "They seemed to let Kohta-san lead them easily so tie them to the last cart and see if they will follow. If they will not we will cut them loose."

"I think we should leave a group back to watch our trail in case this Shido has something else up his sleeve," Kage said.

Souichirou thought about this for a minute before nodding, "I agree. Saeko-san, keep a quarter of our troops and a quarter of the magistrate forces. That gives you fifty men. You will be in command with Igou-san as your second. If our passing attracts any of the Oni you are to kill them unless they are too many. Oh, no gunners will stay with you. I feel they would only bring more of the dead down on you. We can use them at the castle to cover your approach when you get there."

"Hai my lord," Saeko said as she bowed to Souichirou. "I will go pick my troops now."

"I'll go back and tell Igou-san what is going on," Tajima told her. She nodded as the man ran off.

"Well then, let us be on our way," Souichirou said.

000

The column passed and Saeko, Takashi and Hisashi watched as it disappeared down the road.

Takashi noticed Saeko kept looking around as they started marching after the first group. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like we are being watched," she said as she looked up at some of the second story windows they were passing under.

"Living or dead?"

"I am not sure, but I think living," she replied.

"Maybe its Shido," Hisashi said. "Maybe Kohta was right and we surprised him and he is hiding and watching us."

"Maybe," Saeko said. "Whatever it is let us be watchful and get moving. Quietly everyone, hand signals only."

The men grunted and then formed ranks behind the onna-bugeisha as she started up the road.

Upstairs in the inn, Shido moved out of the shadows he was standing in while watching the troop. Getting closer to the window he peered down as they marched away.

"Go ahead, little samurai. Go ahead to your castle. I have prepared the way for you. I have seeded my children along the way and they are hungry, hungry to feed on your flesh!"

000

Halfway to the castle it turned into a running fight.

It started slowly at first, an undead here, a couple more there. Kage rearranged the spearmen along the flanks and they stabbed and slashed anything that got near them. They were lucky that the road was wide so they had good warning when the undead came at them from the homes and shops they were passing.

The order had gone out for no shouting when attacking. The men grunted as they stabbed the monsters, but followed their lord's command.

Then a man would scream and the troop knew they had lost another comrade. Most of these quickly pulled their short sword and killed themselves before becoming a danger to their friends. A couple begged the others to do it, which they did.

"Where do we stand?" Souichirou asked as Kage rode up from the rear.

"We have lost twelve men so far," he replied. "I expect to lose several more before we reach the bridge."

"I am concerned about your daughter and the people we left behind us," Souichirou said.

"As am I," Kage said.

They could see the castle in the distance long before they reached the bridge across the moat. Once the bridge came in sight they were relieved to see barbed barricades across the end that moved to either side as they got closer. The samurai guarding the barricade came out and arrayed themselves on the flanks as the Takagi fighters stopped in place and let the civilians and wagons over the bridge first.

Once the black coach which brought up the rear, got onto the bridge, the fighters all rushed the undead and in a flurry of attacks killed a large number to get some breathing room. They then quickly fell back in groups until the last of them pulled the barricades back into place and tied them down where they could not be moved from the outside.

Souichirou, Kage and Tadashi were the last of their group to cross and enter the castle. Once inside though they found a much different scene than they expected.

The Takagi group was all in the middle of the first courtyard surrounded by bow men and musket men. As the leaders approached a gray-haired samurai walked forward and stopped a few feet away. He bowed deeply to them and then spoke.

"Lord Takagi, I am Watanabe Ginzo, Tokugawa retainer and holder of Kōfu Castle. I mean no disrespect my lord, but…"

"Go ahead, speak plainly, Watanabe-san. I am guessing I already know what you will say," Souichirou said.

"I am sorry, my lord, but I must ask for everyone, including you, to submit to a search for bites. We have quickly learned the hard way what happens when someone bitten gets inside the gate."

"Raise you head, Watanabe Ginzo! Stand up proud because you do your master an honor! I applaud your far-sightedness in this matter!" He looked around and motioned to Yuriko, who came over to where they were standing. "This is my wife, Watanabe-san; please inform us what you would have us do."

The man let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, my lord, I was sorely worried I would offend. We have prepared a special room for the ladies and my wife will supervise that area, if that is fine with you, my lady," he said as he bowed to Yuriko.

"Certainly," she said as she returned the bow. Looking back she motioned and called out, "All ladies in our group please come this way and follow me! Maids and all, that includes you also, Rika-san!"

The men waited until the women had followed an older woman into a building before turning their attention back to Ginzo.

"I expect we need to strip at least down to our fundoshi?" Kage said as he smiled at the older man.

"Ah, if you will please," Ginzo said.

After a little help with their armor, thirty minutes later all was well. The Edo group began to disburse, following servants of the castle to their respective areas according to their ranks.

Ginzo led the leaders to the lord's quarters which were vacant since there was no one but him and a few caretakers in residence.

"I made sure everything was cleaned and prepared for your arrival, my lord," Ginzo was saying as they entered. "It has been many years since we have had any noble visitors, much less a Lord Commissioner of Edo!"

Souichirou laughed, "Well thank you for all the work you have done to make us feel welcome, Watanabe-san! I am sorry we have to impose on you at this dire hour."

"Oh no, my lord, I am happy you are here! I will admit I am at a loss at what to do in this!"

Souichirou went to the front of the room and knelt down on the raised portion of the floor as Tadashi, Kage and Kohta knelt down on his right side at a right angle from him. Ginzo knelt down in front of Lord Takagi.

Souichirou looked at the man for a moment before nodding and holding his hand out to motion to his left. "Master Watanabe, please take position on my left as your right as Tokugawa retainer holding Kōfu Castle."

The man's eyes widened before he bowed low to Souichirou, then got up and moved to where the lord indicated. By Souichirou placing him there, he was acknowledging the man's position as overseer of the castle and it services. It was a great honor to Ginzo because Souichirou could have just as easily put one of his men in that place. It also meant the lord was saying he trusted him.

Souichirou's eyes lit up as there was a rustle of fabric which announced the ladies of their party entering. They were once again dressed in their more normal clothes rather than their riding attire.

"Are you and the other ladies well, dear wife?" Souichirou asked as they knelt down in front of him.

"Yes, my lord husband," she replied. "My head maid is taking care of everything to settle us in. We thought to attend you until they were ready."

"Good, good," he said. "Let us make introductions before we go any further."

Once they finished he looked to Ginzo and asked, "Watanabe-san, please tell me the state of readiness of the castle."

The man bowed slightly before starting, "My lord we have one hundred able fighters trained in spear and sword as well as musket and bow. There are two hundred other personnel such as families, and servant staff that stay in the castle at all times." He went on to lay out what weapons they had, as well as stores for a siege.

Souichirou nodded, "So we have supplies for five thousand for three years. That should last us quite some time since there are less than a six hundred of us."

"I am more concerned about the others at this moment," Kage said.

"The others?" Ginzo said, puzzled. "There are more still outside?"

Souichirou nodded, "Busujima-sensei's daughter is an onna-bugeisha of some renown in Edo. She and her husband, as well as Miyamoto-san's son-in-law, were covering our rear with fifty men as we advanced toward the castle. We are not sure what became of them once we met such heavy resistance."

"I have great faith in my daughter's abilities, Watanabe-san," Kage said. "But I had hoped we would have heard something from them by now."

No sooner than he said that, a runner appeared at the door. "Reporting!" he called out. "Second unit has been sighted on the rooftops across the moat!"

"Rooftops!? Ugg, now that I think about, it that would be a good way to get out of reach of the Oni!" Kage said as he got up.

"We will go and check on them," Tadashi said as he also got up.

"I will go also," Souichirou said. "Yuriko, please keep the ladies here and we will send word as soon as we know something."

"Hai, my lord husband," she replied as the men started from the room.

"I want to go too!" Rei said as she started getting up.

"Sit down, Rei," her mother said firmly. "It is not the time for wives to be in the way! There is a battle being fought and you will sit down and wait until the men return victorious!"

Rei looked shocked at the way her mother spoke to her.

Saya slid over next to her and put her hand on her friends arm. "Think Rei!" she said. "If Hisashi sees you on the wall it might distract him and get him hurt! This way he can focus on what he is doing and come home safe."

What Saya was saying seemed to slowly sink into the girl. She nodded and settled down again, wringing her hands as she did.

"Don't worry, Rei-san," Kohta said as he paused in the door. "My men will be covering them from the walls. We will make sure they get through." With that he nodded and left.

"Those were good words, Saya," Yuriko said. "I am proud of you."

"Oh don't think I don't want to be out there with Kohta, Mother! But like I said, I know he would be worried about my safety instead of doing his job; it is better this way. If we are in personal danger then we can stand next to them and fight, but not until then."

"And if it comes to that we will string our bows and blood our spears next to those we love," Yuriko said. "If it comes to that."

"Hai!" Saya said as she looked towards the door and wished for a window to look out of.

000

"There they are," Ginzo said, pointing across the moat. The men had just reached the fighting platform beside the castle's gate where they could clearly see what was going on.

Looking over, they could see two groups on the roof tops of buildings across the moat, one on either side of the street leading to the bridge. There were undead milling around the base of the buildings, but not as many as Kage had feared.

"Recommendations," Souichirou said.

"Let my men handle it, my lord," Ginzo spoke up. "After your long march and fight today, mine are the freshest, plus we have already done this several times to help others into the gate."

Glancing at Kage, who nodded, Souichirou nodded also. "I leave it in your hands then, Watanabe-san."

The man nodded and rushed down the stairs to assemble his force.

Kohta, in the meantime, was arranging his musket men along the wall.

"Don't fire unless you see no other option," Kage said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hai," Kohta replied. "We are at mid to long range for the muskets, but for my rifle it is still short."

The other men nodded and then watched as Ginzo and his men came out of the gate and walked cautiously across the bridge and to the barricade. They were quiet as they removed the ropes they had placed to keep it from being moved. Waving up to the men on the rooftops, they let them know they were ready to start.

Sliding the barricades sideways, groups of twenty men rushed out and quickly speared any undead in range. They then moved to blocking positions and pushed the monsters back, killing as they went.

As soon as a hole opened up, the men on the roofs lowered ladders and climbed down as fast as they could. Gathering in the street, they rushed to the barricade in groups, while the others helped Ginzo's men hold the line. It was not long before Ginzo ordered his men to disengage. To do this they again rushed forward and killed any Oni in reach, then rushed back behind the barricade before the monsters could regroup. Within minutes, the barrier was back in place and the men were running across the bridge to the safety of the walls. They lost no men doing this.

"I did not see Saeko or Takashi," Kage said, worry on his voice.

"We will know something as soon as they are checked for bites," Souichirou told his old friend.

000

_Earlier_

"We are holding our own, but we are not getting anywhere this way," Hisashi muttered to Saeko as they watched their men stab and slash at any Oni that got to close.

"I am afraid after the passing of the main group there are too many for us to push through," Saeko told the boys. "If we could just find a way around, we could come at the gate from a different angle."

"Why don't…why don't we get on the roofs?" Takashi asked as he looked up.

"The roofs…" Saeko said as she looked up also. She then saw what Takashi was seeing. The roofs in this area were not high pitched and could easily be run across as long as you didn't slip and fall.

"I think that's a great idea!" Hisashi said. "But, how do we get up there?"

Takashi smiled and pointed, "Look down the street. It looks like there is a building site with scaffolding. I bet they will have ladders we could use."

"I like this," Saeko said as she smiled at her husband. "Tell everyone we will fall back on guard. Try not to fight unless they get to close. Takashi, take a few men and run ahead to see if they have what we need. We will be right behind you."

"Hai," the boy said as he grabbed a couple of spearmen and motioned for them to follow him.

Ten minutes later the group was in front of the site. Takashi came out from under the scaffolding and pointed upward.

"They are building a three story," he said. "We can use the ladders we found to climb to the top floor and then step right out onto the roof of the next building. Most of the others in this area are two stories and it should not be a problem to move from one building to the next.

Saeko nodded, "Stack the spears in that corner. Maybe we can come back for them at a later date. I don't want men crawling around up there and falling because they are trying to hold onto one. What do we do if the Oni get in the street here behind us? They could keep the last fighters from climbing up."

"This scaffolding is not very secure," Takashi said as he shook it. "Once we get about half of the men up top, we can turn this over and make a barricade that should hold long enough for the rest to get away."

"Good, start them up," she said.

Once the spears were stacked it did not take long. The men were tired of losing their comrades to the Oni and they climbed like monkeys to get to the roofs.

"You're next," Takashi told Saeko.

"I will stay here until the last man is up," she said.

"No you won't," he replied. "I'm pulling rank on you. You are to go up next!"

"How do you think you can pull rank on me? I'm the Commander and you are a foot solder!"

"I am your husband and that outranks the Commander in this. I want my wife to go ahead of me. Plus we need you up top to decide what our next move will be," Takashi said.

"Insubordination!" she declared as she heard several men near them try not to laugh.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "So punish me later, when we are alone!"

She glared at him, but he could also tell she was trying to hold back a laugh. She ducked her head and turned to scramble up the ladder into the waiting hands of her men.

Takashi chuckled as everyone else except four he had picked made the climb. The undead were just starting to work their way through the site when he motioned to push the scaffold over.

It came down with a loud crash, but when the dust cleared it had made a nice barrier like he thought it would, and a lot of the undead were tangled in it. The other men climbed up before he followed himself, leaving the others to pull the ladders up.

"Ten minutes to get our breath and then we will strike out," Saeko told them.

Men spread out so as to not put too much weight on one area and lay back to relax for a short time.

Saeko climbed to the peak of the roof and looked at the castle in the distance. "They will be able to see us once we get closer," she said.

Takashi nodded as he handed her a water flask.

000

Three hours later they had learned something. The undead could hear them on the roof tops. Everywhere they moved a hoard followed them in the streets, waiting for someone to fall off. It had almost happened several times as they crawled across the ladders to bridge gaps between one building and the next when needed.

"We have to do something about those following us," Saeko said as she talked to the boys while taking another break.

They had stopped because one of the men had fallen. He was caught by his friend, but got low enough over the side he had kicked an Oni in the head. His shoulder was dislocated when they grabbed him and dragged him back onto the roof so now he would have to be helped everywhere.

"What do you want to do?" Hisashi asked.

"I will assign one of the older men to lead and we three will slip off to the west and make a diversion," she told them. "I have faith that the three of us can move quietly enough to make it back on our own. What do you say?"

"Fine with me," Hisashi said as Takashi nodded.

"Where you go I go," he said as she blushed slightly.

"We have a plan then," she said as she waved one of the men over.

000

An hour after the trio left the group, the remaining men heard loud shouting and things crashing off to the west of them.

"That's the signal," the leader said. "Now we watch and see what happens before striking for the gate."

It did not take long for the hoard under them to disburse looking for the new sounds. Once it was down to what the leader though was reasonable, they started to move. An hour and a half later they were on the roof across from the moat and were signaling the castle they were there.

Within the next hour the castle guard sortied and they climbed down to finally make it inside the walls to safety.

000

As before, everyone that came in the gate had to be checked for bites. There were several wounded, but it was things like broken arms and cuts from the close quarters fighting.

As soon as he could, in fact he was still in his fundoshi, the leader ran up to Souichirou and took a knee.

"Reporting! Forty one members of the rear guard accounted for, my lord!"

"Where are my daughters and the others?" Kage asked, before Souichirou could say anything.

"Nine died in the fighting, Busujima-sensei. Lady Busujima, Komuro-san and Igou-san broke away from us earlier to try and draw the Oni away so we could reach here. We heard shouting and loud crashes to our west, which was the sign for us to strike for the gate. Lady Busujima said they would try to flank and come from an angle where there was less Oni. She thought it would be easier for just the three of them to get through like this."

"Thinking about it that's a smart move," Tadashi said.

"Yes it is," said Kage. "I worried too quickly; I should have had more faith in her."

"You are her father and it is your right to worry about her," Souichirou told him. "For now though, all we can do is wait for a signal that they are ready to enter."

"Hai," Kage said.

000

"Well it mostly worked," Takashi said as they watched the others run over the bridge to safety.

"Unfortunately this bunch really likes our company," Hisashi quipped as he looked over the edge of the roof where dozens of undead stared back at him.

"Let's rest here for a while and see if they will wander off elsewhere," Saeko said.

They had no sooner stretched out on the roof than they heard thunder in the distance.

"Oh great," Takashi grumbled. "Just what we needed."

Twenty minutes later the down pouring rain reached them. Thunder rolled as lightning flashed all around them.

"We have got to move!" Hisashi said as he leaned close to the couple. "We are soaked to the skin and will get sick if we don't get hit by lightning first!"

They checked over the side, but there were no Oni in sight.

"Where did they go?" Saeko asked as the thunder boomed again.

"I don't know, but we should use this chance to get inside somewhere," Takashi told them.

Hisashi nodded and grabbed the ladder to move to the next roof. It was slick in his hand though and slipped away from him as he held it out. He fell to the rooftop, his chest slamming hard against it as he tried to hold on to it.

"I've got it!" he grunted as he tried to pull himself back up.

As Takashi moved forward to help, Hisashi's face suddenly turned to one of pain and he cried out.

The dark-haired boy looked over the edge to see an Oni standing on a second story porch on the side of the building, its teeth embedded in Hisashi's hand.

Before Takashi could do anything, the undead let go and Hisashi rolled back onto the rooftop, clutching his hand to his chest.

"No…NO!" Takashi roared as Saeko covered her mouth in horror.

They sat quietly then watching each other for a while.

Hisashi sat up and pulled his wakizashi from his belt. Drawing it he reached up and removed his headband before cutting a long section of the back of his hair. He took this and wrapped it and the sheathed sword with the headband before holding it out to Saeko.

"Please give this to Rei," he asked, eyes pleading. "Tell her I love her and wanted to spend my life with her. Tell her I'm happy we had the time together we did. Tell her…" He lowered his head as he choked on his words, "Just tell her." Looking at Takashi he said, "You do it…please, don't let me die and become one of them."

"Let me…" Saeko started only to be cut off by the white-haired boy.

"NO! Takashi is my best friend. I would ask this of him."

Takashi nodded and stood up, drawing his sword.

Hisashi knelt down and faced the castle as if looking towards his wife and love. He nodded and leaned forward to give his friend a good target.

The sword flashed down as thunder and lightning boomed.

The couple knelt down together, hugging each other. Takashi pulled back and looked into his wife's eyes.

"I have had enough of this," he said. "I am tired of running and letting these monsters kill my friends. It's time to do something about it."

He got up and went to the edge of the roof. Motioning to her what he was going to do, he leaned out and looked over once more before stepping off the side.

Grabbing the edge of the roof as he fell, he swung inward kicking the Oni in the chest and back through the door it had come out of. He pulled his tetsubō from his back and smashed its head before it could get off the floor. He heard Saeko hit the porch behind him as he moved forward and killed two more undead in the room. Then he turned and rushed down the stairs, knowing she would follow.

Out into the street he went, dealing death where ever he walked. He could hear her behind him, dancing and slashing as he crushed heads in the driving rain.

It was a slaughter. The undead seemed confused by the thunder and rain, so they were just turning circles in the streets.

This suited Takashi just fine as he started down the street smashing everything in his path, all the while never verbalizing his rage.

Saeko smiled as rain and blood ran in rivulets down her face and over her body. She was now in full slaughter mode and nothing was standing in her way.

A while later they ended up in an open area that had a well for people to draw water from. After Saeko had killed several, she spun to respond to sounds behind her.

In front of her she found five children about the same age as Arisu. She froze in place, sword high above her head; eyes wide open as they looked up at her and moaned from their little mouths.

Takashi noticed she had stopped as he smashed another Oni to the ground. Racing toward her, he laid the children low before stopping and turning back to her.

As soon as he looked at her he realized something had broken in her. He grabbed her right wrist in his left hand and ran, dragging her along behind him. Going up two short flights of stairs they came out on the grounds of a small shrine. Takashi raced to the door of the building and shoved his wife in before any Oni could come within sight, or more importantly, hearing distance. This is where the rain and thunder helped them again.

Sliding the doors shut Takashi found the wooden locking bar and put it in place. Turning to Saeko, who was just standing in the middle of the floor, he took the sword from her hand and cleaned it before returning it to her sheath. He looked around the room and found some blankets and robes which he lay on the floor. Quickly dropping his own soaking wet armor and clothing, he removed hers slowly and carefully.

Saeko did nothing but stand staring into the distance.

Once he had stripped her, he rubbed her down with some soft cloth before placing one of the robes over her shoulders. She pulled the clothing closer around herself and then knelt down onto the blankets. This was the first response he got from her since she had frozen.

Putting on another robe, Takashi knelt down beside her and hugged her close to him. They sat like that for a long time before she spoke.

"Takashi…what have I become?"

"You are who you are," he told her. "A fighter, a swordswoman, a daughter and most importantly of all, my wife. You are loyal to friends and a terror to your enemies; you are Busujima Saeko, daughter of Kage, wife of Takashi. You are everything to me and you always will be."

He held her a while longer before speaking again. "Saeko…what happened? Why did you freeze?"

"I saw those dead children and thought what would happen if we ever had any. Do we have the right to bring a new life into this world of the dead? Will our children one day end up like those? Will Saya and Kohta's?"

"No, we will never allow that to happen. We will find a way to beat these monsters and live out our lives in peace."

She lay on his shoulder, quiet for a long time before she looked up at him and stroked his face.

"Takashi?" she whispered. "I need you. I need you to love me and make me feel alive again…please…"

He nodded and lay her down beside him and slowly opened her robe.

* * *

A/N: If you would like to see the parts of Kōfu Castle still left go to Google Earth or Google maps and get into satellite mode. Search for _Kofu, Yamanashi, Japan_ and zoom in. Near the Google marker you will see Maizurujo Park. Maizuru was another name for Kōfu Castle. You will be able to see part of the moat and several of the enclosures that are still there. Right in the middle is the main courtyard or honmaru with the base of the tenshu as well as many outbuildings. I like to go into street view and drive around the outside of the site, looking up at the tall stone walls.

You can also find Maizuru Castle Park on Wikipedia for more info.

Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

Terms:

Hakama – split pants worn by many different martial arts practitioners.

Gi – like the normal karate or judo top.

Naginata – curved bladed Japanese pole arm weapon. Many women were known to train with this.

Daikyu – Japanese long bow.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

Dawn was breaking as Saya climbed the stairs to reach the fighting platform by the gate. After asking where Kohta was, she was led to a guard house on one corner of the main wall. Inside she found him sitting with his back to the wall, his rifle standing between his legs leaning on his left shoulder. His head was down and he snored lightly as she knelt down beside him

He snorted, smacked a couple of times, and then raised his head to look at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Checking on you," she said. "I missed you last night."

"Sorry," he replied. "I wanted to be nearby in case they were sighted. Running all the way from the mansion would have taken too much time."

"I understand, I was not complaining."

Rika walked in and came over to squat down next to them. "Let me have your rifle," she said. "I'll keep watch while you go get something to eat."

Kohta nodded as he handed her the weapon. He unbuckled his gun belt and passed that to her also, leaving his Colt hanging on it with his cartridge boxes. Getting up, he followed Saya down to the courtyard where a mess station had been set up.

Setting down, a servant brought them each a tray of food. They both said, "Itadakimasu!" before starting to eat.

000

_Shinto shrine about two miles from the castle:_

Takashi and Saeko had gotten up before the dawn and sat holding each other while the sky got lighter outside. They then dressed, helping each other put on their armor, in preparation to leave.

As Takashi finished putting his sword in his belt, he turned to find Saeko standing with her head down, her left hand on the hilt of her katana, eyes staring into the distance.

He stepped behind her and wrapped his right arm around her waist as he stuck his left hand inside the left edge of her armor to cup her breast.

She gasped slightly as he squeezed her, leaning her head back beside his. "You know if you keep doing that we may not make it to the castle today," she said.

"You looked down, I just wanted to distract you a bit," he replied.

"I was thinking of what we will tell Rei. I think it is best to say I am the one that helped Hisashi. I don't want her blaming you and holding a grudge in the future."

He nodded as she turned around and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him and pressed her forehead to his. She frowned as she saw him looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I was just wondering how we would get to the castle if our armor got hung together like this…"

She blinked for a second before she threw her head back and laughed. She took her hand and pushed his forehead, driving him away from her.

"That is simple," she said. "I would just cut away the dead weight and leave!"

"Oh that's hurts! I can see you doing that too!"

She laughed again as he took her hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then nodded and headed for the door.

000

Kohta was just finishing a cup of tea with Saya when Morita ran up to the door.

"They've been sighted! They're coming down the road now!" he said.

They could hear the report of Kohta's rifle as the trio rushed to climb the wall. Arriving at Rika's side, they watched as she took out Oni between the barricade and Takashi and Saeko, who were jogging down the perimeter road.

"Where is Hisashi?" Saya asked as the couple got closer.

A squad of men sortied, but only to open the barricade enough for the pair to get through before closing it again.

Once they were inside, Saya and Rika took Saeko to be checked while Kohta and Morita stayed with Takashi.

"What happened?" Saya asked as they checked the girl over. "I know you're not bitten, you have too much honor to come in the gate if you were."

"We…we lost Hisashi after we split from the rearguard group," Saeko told them. "He was bitten as we tried to flank the gate."

Saya shook her head, "This is going to be bad. Rei is going to go nuts."

"I am also afraid of that," the dark-haired girl said. "I need to go make my report."

"That can wait. You're covered in blood and I don't know what else. You need to take a bath first and then…"

"No Saya, this cannot wait. We need to report our loss before rumor reaches Rei."

The pink-haired girl sighed, "Yes, you're right. Okay come on; let's get this nightmare over with."

They met the boys as they stepped out of the door. Takashi and Saeko held hands as they followed the others to the lord's quarters where Kage, Tadashi and Souichirou waited along with Ginzo. Taking the lead, the couple walked in the room and took a knee before the lord.

"Reporting!" Saeko declared. "I regret to inform my lord of the loss of Officer Igou Hisashi. He fought well and died with honor, never showing fear in the face of the enemy."

"No…" came a whimper from the doorway.

Saeko looked back to see Rei and the other women standing there.

"Wha…what are you saying!? Where is he!? Where is my Hisashi!?" she cried out as she rushed into the room, falling to the floor beside Saeko.

"Rei…Rei I am sorry, there was nothing we could do. He was bitten and asked to die human. His last thoughts were of you and he was looking at the castle when he crossed over. He said to tell you he loved you and wanted to spend his life with you. He said to tell you he was happy to have had the time with you he did and gave me this to pass to you." With that she held out the wakizashi, wrapped in his headband with the locks of white hair sticking out from under it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girl shrieked as she fell forward to the floor. "WHY!? WHY!? WHY HISASHI!?"

Yuriko and Kiriko came forward and knelt down on either side of the distraught girl.

"Come Rei, come with us now," her mother said, tears in her eyes.

"Who did it!? Who killed my husband!?" her head turned back and forth as she looked for a target. Her eyes of course focused on Takashi, "You! You did it didn't you!? You were jealous of what we had together weren't you!?"

"No Rei!" Saeko said quickly. "I helped him along; Takashi had nothing to do with it!"

"Lying bitch! You're lying to protect him aren't you!? I know! I can tell by the look in his ey-!"

The sound echoed through the room as her mother slapped the girl across the face, knocking her into a stupor.

"I am sorry, my lord husband, we will remove her and calm her down," Yuriko said as she bowed low to the men.

"It is alright," Souichirou replied. "I think we all understand how she feels. Please take care of her."

The women lifted her up and helped her from the room. Rei moving on automatic, her face wracked in anguish and pain.

Saeko turned back to Souichirou and bowed down prostrate before him. "I am sorry, my lord! I failed in my job of bring my group home safely!"

"Raise your head, Busujima-san, you did not fail. You did everything in your power to assure your men came home to us against insurmountable odds. If there was any failure, it was mine in separating our forces. You did well and I commend you," Lord Takagi told her.

"Be proud, daughter," Kage said. "I would have never thought of using the rooftops to get your men to the gate."

"It was Takashi, not I that came up with that idea, Father," she said.

"But you were Komuro's commander and listened to him when the time came. You did nothing wrong and I can find no fault in your actions."

"I agree," Tadashi said as Souichirou nodded also. "Hisashi's death is a sorrowful thing, but I know not to blame you. Now, please give us a detailed report of your actions from the time we split the force."

Saeko nodded and did just that. Once she was through Souichirou spoke again.

"Once more we see nothing wrong with any of your actions, Busujima-san. The failure lies in not anticipating the number of Oni you would have to confront once we passed."

"It is interesting information though about the way they acted in the rain," Kage said. "This may come in useful in the future."

"That is so," Souichirou said. "For now though, go clean up and rest yourselves. We are going to hold here and settle into siege for several days while we assess the situation. You are dismissed until we call for you again."

"Hai my lord," she said as she and Takashi got up and followed Saya and Kohta out.

000

_Two days later:_

Takashi followed his wife down the hallway where her father was quartered.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "We were supposed to wait until we were called."

"It has been two days," she said. "While I have enjoyed the personal time with you, I need to train. I don't even know if father has a training schedule posted or not."

It was shortly after breakfast time and Takashi figured Kage might be in with the lord rather than lying around his room. The door was closed when they arrived and Saeko knelt down in front of it.

"Father?" she called out. "I need to speak with you, are you in?"

"Huh…wazit…?" they heard.

"As I thought, being lazy," the girl said as she slid the door open and turned to go in. She froze as she took in the scene inside.

Kage was sitting up in the middle of his futon, hair standing up in disarray. On his right side Rika sat up exposing her chest as the covers fell to her lap, a groggy look on her face. "Wha…is it a raid?" she asked.

On the other side Shizuka sat up, her breasts swaying heavily as they fell over the top of the covers, while she rubbed her eyes and asked, "Is it time to get up?"

Emitting a "GAA!" Takashi grabbed his nose and went to his knees behind Saeko, who just sat blinking at the scene, while her husband leaned around her to get a better look.

Kage stared at his daughter for a moment before clearing his throat, "Ah my doves, I think you might need to cover yourselves for the moment."

"Uh…" Rika muttered as Shizuka said, "No wonder I'm cold!" The blond fell back to the futon and said, "Kage-saaaan! I'm cold…please warm me up!"

Rika suddenly found this incredible funny and fell back to the bed howling in laughter.

Kage glanced at both of them and then sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Was there something you needed, daughter?" he asked.

"I…uh…it can wait, Father," she said as she slammed the door shut. Turning to her husband, who was still clamping down on his nose, she asked, "Did you know anything about this?"

"Huh! Oh no! Not me! I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Saeko's eyes narrowed as she glared at him for a moment before she got up and headed down the hall. She ended up at Kohta and Saya's room where the couple was just brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

"Come on in, I was just about to pour," Saya said as Saeko dropped to her knees beside her friend. "What's wrong with you?"

"I…we…Father…" the girl stuttered.

"We just went to Father's room and found him _entertaining_," Takashi said.

"Oh," Saya said. "Was that such a big surprise? He is a healthy man after all."

"I think the shock comes from not that he was, but who and…how many," Takashi said.

"Eh!?" Kohta exclaimed as Saya's eyebrow climbed her forehead.

"Can I ask who or do you not want it known," Saya asked Saeko.

"Rika…and Shizuka…at the same time…I didn't even know you could do that!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed.

Saya snorted and had to cover her mouth and pinch her nose to keep her coffee in. Once she got control of herself, she slid over to a pile of books and scrolls as she waved for Saeko to follower her. "Somehow I am not surprised it was those two! I guess this means you did not get one of these as a wedding gift," she said quietly. Picking up a scroll she unrolled it and let Saeko see the contents. "This is an instruction guide for young couples for their wedding nights. The art is called shunga* and I am told it is much prized."

Saeko was shocked at what she saw on the scroll. It showed men and women in many positions and states of undress all having sex. Further into the guide they begin to add partners and even groups.

"I never knew such a thing existed!" the girl whispered to her smirking friend.

"What's that?" Takashi asked as he leaned close to Kohta.

"Hmm, it's an illustrated scroll on sexual positions and such. I'll show it to you sometime later if you want to see," he murmured.

"Oh yeah," Takashi said with a smirk. "Knowledge is good."

Kohta snorted and chuckled as Takashi grinned.

"There is another one called the Karma Sutra. It a Hindu scroll showing one hundred positions. I don't currently have a copy, but am trying to find one," Saya said.

"One hundred…positions!?" Saeko whispered. "I can imagine two or maybe even three, but one hundred? Don't you find this shocking, Saya-san?"

Saya smirked again, "A little at first, but in thinking about it, how does one keep your husband's interest in the futon?"

"I…I just never thought about it," the dark-haired girl said as she unrolled the scroll further. Her eyes widened again as she took in the drawings.

"Ooo, that one is interesting," Saya said as she pointed. "It makes it feel so much…ahh…maybe I'm saying too much…"

"They look like horses or dogs…" she quickly rolled the scroll back up. "Umm, maybe I could look at this later…when it is just you and I? As you know I have not had much interaction with others girls so I have never really talked about things like this except with you."

"Me either. Of course I knew how things worked, but never thought there could be so much…variety," the pink-haired girl said.

"So…you and Kohta have…tried some of these?" Saeko asked as she looked over at the boy, who was sipping his coffee while staring straight ahead.

"We will talk more about that later," Saya said as she glared at Takashi who seemed to be barely holding his amusement in.

They looked to the door as Arisu and Zeke ran in. "Saeko-chan!" the little girl said as she hugged the swordswoman. "Rei-chan is looking for you! She said bring you and Takashi-kun to her room!"

"Did she say what she wanted, Arisu-chan?" Saya asked as she patted the girl's head.

"No, just she wanted to talk to Saeko-chan and Takashi-kun."

"I am not looking forward to this, but I think we better go," Saeko said as she looked at Takashi.

"Yeah me either. Let's get it over with," he told her.

000

They decided that Arisu should stay with Saya and Kohta while they visited Rei. Arriving at her door they found it open and the girl was waiting for them within. They entered and knelt down before her to bow low before Saeko spoke.

"You asked to see us, Miyamoto-san?"

The girl looked sad as she nodded, "Please, no need to be so proper, Saeko-san. I wanted to apologize to both of you for the other day. I was distraught and did not really mean the things I said." She bowed down prostrate to them, her hands flat on the floor.

"Please get up, Rei," Saeko said as she slid closer and took the other girl's hands. ""We understand and do not blame you at all. It must have been horrible for you to hear of his death."

"I do want to know the truth though," she looked at Takashi. "You really did help him, didn't you Takashi?"

The boy sighed and nodded, "Yes Rei, I did. He asked me to because he didn't want Saeko to bear the burden of telling you she did it. Afterwards we decided it might be better to say she did because of what had happened between us. I'm sorry we lied to you."

"No, I understand why you did. You were trying to think of my feelings and…and I…" the girl wilted and Saeko pulled her close and hugged her to her chest. "I miss him so bad! I don't know what I'll do without him!" With that she broke down crying again.

Takashi moved to the other side of her and wrapped his arms around both of them. "We will be here for you Rei. We will always be here for you!"

000

It was almost an hour before the ginger-haired girl calmed down enough for them to leave. Once they did they went out to look down on the town from one of the high walls outside the mansion. From there they could see the different enclosures of the castle.

Takashi was entranced with Saeko's beauty as the wind blew her hair out behind her. He stepped closer to her and took her into his arms. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"Hopefully as much as I love you," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed and she lay her head on his shoulder for a while before she felt him stiffen in alarm.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked the direction he was pointing.

"Fire," he said. "The town is on fire!"

She could see what he was talking about. In several places curls of smoke were beginning to rise. As she watched she could see the flames began to lick at the sky as the fire grew. Then she noticed the worst thing of all, the fire was upwind of them and was starting their way.

"If that burns the area around us it could easily jump the moat," she said.

"That's what I am thinking," he replied. "I also think it was set. Look how it is burning along a north to south line and a whole row of buildings are burning at once."

"Shido," she said. "He could not get us with his creatures so he will try to burn us out."

"Or drive us out into a position to where they can get to us," Takashi said.

"Run, tell Father. I will go to the lord and inform him. We must decide what to do quickly!"

He nodded and raced off as she looked towards the growing inferno once more before following him.

000

"That is the situation," Souichirou said as he turned away from the sight of the flames and towards the command group. "Ideas?"

"It is going to rain again, soon I hope," Kage said. "I have an old leg wound that pains me when the rains are coming."

"What about a fire break?" Kohta said. "If we can make a big enough gap between us and the head of the fire it might die down until the rain comes."

"How do we do that?" Takashi asked. "We can't just run out and start knocking buildings down with the Oni all around us."

"Watanabe-san, how much ammunition do we have for the cannon? And what kind?" Kohta asked.

"Around a thousand rounds divided equally between solid shot, canister and explosive shell," the man replied.

"Father I recommend we pull the cannon up here. Fire several rounds of shell as far out as we can and then follow it with solid shot. Once we get the range we should be able to do enough damage to be able to go out, and plant powder charges in the wreckage. Once those are set and the fire reaches them, they should or might blow out the fire or scatter wreckage enough that it goes out."

Souichirou nodded, "I have heard of explosives being used to make fire breaks before. It is the going out and placing the charges that worries me."

"Two groups," Saeko said. "A defenders group and an engineer group. Kohta and those under his command will set the charges while my group holds off the Oni. They are going to be attracted to the fire and buildings collapsing anyway, so they may not be too much of a bother."

Souichirou nodded, "Let us go with this idea then. Kohta-san, please start your barrage as soon as possible."

"Hai!" the young man said as he and Ginzo started running down to where the cannon were stored.

"Gather your troops Saeko-san. Be ready to sortie as soon as Kohta-san says so," Lord Takagi told her.

"Hai!" she said as she and Takashi jogged off also.

000

Fifteen minutes later they had the gun battery in place.

"Shoot!" Kohta called out and the right most gun bucked. They watched as the shell hit and exploded about fifteen hundred yards away.

"First gun, two turns up on your elevation! Second gun, shoot!"

The next 12 pounder bucked and they watched as the shell fell within a hundred feet of the first. This was repeated with the third and fourth guns.

Kohta was now satisfied they had the range he wanted. "All guns fire for effect! Five rounds each! Angle your guns a few degrees to the left after each shot! Commence firing!"

The gunners knew their business and expended the twenty rounds quickly.

"Switch to solid shot, ten rounds each gun! Angle your guns right after each shot! Commence!"

The guns thundered once more as Kohta and Ginzo watched the hits.

"Great! Right where we want them," Kohta said. "That whole row of tenements should be down now and we can go plant the charges."

They ran down to the powder magazine where the engineer group was loading packs with five two pound bags that had a foot long length of slow-match attached.

"Do you really think the match will do any good?" Ginzo asked the boy.

"I don't know, but better safe than sorry. This length should burn for about two hours once lit. If the fire has not reached them by then, maybe this will help," Kohta said

Leading his men out when ready, he met Saeko and Takashi at the gate. "Got everyone you need?" he asked.

"Hai," the girl replied. Behind her stood thirty spearmen, whose job it was to protect the ten powder men.

"Ready when you are then," Kohta said before he turned to his wife who was standing nearby.

"Do I have to say it?" she asked.

"No dear, I will be careful and come back to you," he replied.

"I love you, don't make me a widow!"

He nodded and followed the rest out of the gate.

000

It did not take long to reach the site of the shot fall. A whole street of houses was down and had left a gap about twenty feet wide from the next row.

The spearmen walked along and killed any Oni they found buried in the rubble or wandering around. Five men held flags on long bamboo poles to show those watching from the castle where they were. The cannoneers were under orders to fire on any large groups of Oni they could see from above.

"Place your charges!" Kohta told his men as they spread out along the wrecked street.

Kohta split his time between watching the men and scanning the windows on taller buildings in the distance. One was a pagoda tower for a shrine that had about four stories to it. Something about it kept drawing his eyes.

Then he saw it; movement in the window of the uppermost room. He snatched the Sharps rifle off of his back and took aim. It kicked his shoulder as he sent a bullet upwards through the wall of the room.

For a brief second he saw a figure in black stagger and then tumble to the floor of the room.

"GOT HIM!" he shouted in glee as he shook his fist.

"What!? What did you do!?" Saeko asked from where she had just dispatched an Oni.

"Shido! I don't know if I killed him, but I'm sure I hit him! He was in the top room of that shrine pagoda over there. I saw him fall after I fired."

"I will go and check to make sure!" Saeko said as she started forward.

"NO!" Takashi shouted as he grabbed her arm. "The fire is moving too fast! We need to get out of here now to get to safety!"

"But Takashi we must…" she stopped as Morita walked up and said. "I'll go."

She turned to him, "Morita-san I can move…" She gasped, covered her mouth and closed her eyes as he held up his left hand to show them where the thumb had been bitten off.

"I was not paying attention as I should have," he explained. "I reached down to place a charge and it got me from under the rubble."

They all hung their heads for a moment as he took a deep breath, "I will take two of the charges and go see if I can find that bastard. When I do I'll set them off and make damn sure he is dead once and for all."

Kohta nodded and clapped him on the shoulder, "Good hunting."

"Hey, no offence, but tell that wife of your's I always wanted to propose to her, I just never had the courage. That and she could never remember my name!"

Saeko took his right hand and squeezed it as she held it to her chest. "She told me a secret; she told me she always knew your name. She only did that to tease you for not being able to remember her's when you were younger."

"Well shit!" he said as he laughed. "I never even thought she might be playing a game with me." He reached out and grabbed Kohta by the front of his armor. "You better take care of her, Hirano! If not I will come back and haunt you!"

"You have my word, samurai," the gunner said.

Morita nodded and turned his pack around where the charges were on the front. "Well I better get going, times-a-wasting!"

With that he turned and ran down the alley headed towards where he thought the shrine was.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Kohta said as he saw drifting cinders from the fire floating down.

The other nodded and began to jog back towards the castle.

000

It did not take long for the boy to find the tower. Once he did, he climbed swiftly till he got to the top floor. There he eased up slowly; peeking over the edge of the staircase to see what was there.

He found Shido trying to crawl across the room dragging one bloody leg.

"Found youuu!" Morita called out as he climbed the last few steps. "We really need to talk about your bad attitude towards people!"

A snarl crossed the man's face as the boy walked closer. "Ah, my friend! As you see I have hurt my leg, help me get down from here and I will reward you greatly!"

Morita held up his thumb-less left hand, "Nothing you can offer me would matter now, Shido."

The man snarled again and pulled a flint-lock pistol from his coat. Taking aim he fired at point blank range, hitting Morita right in…the powder bag.

"Damn! Bad move!" the boy said as the muzzle flash set off a small fire on the fabric holding the powder. "That was really stupid…"

The room was shattered as first the burning charge and then the second one went off. The roof lifted and the wall blasted outward as the preacher screamed.

000

The others stopped and looked back where the pagoda began to collapse in on itself.

"Goodbye my friend," Takashi said as Saeko hugged him while holding Kohta's hand.

Suddenly there was an unexpected earth shattering blast. It knocked them all to the ground and they covered their heads as debris began to fall from the sky.

"What the hell was that!?" Takashi shouted as he covered Saeko with his body.

"Shit if I know!" Kohta replied. "Maybe somebody had powder stored in that shrine Morita went too!"

Looking back, everything between them and the shrine was leveled. There were a few small fires here and there, but none very big.

"Let's get out of here before something else goes off!" Kohta said as he helped them both from the ground.

Taking one last look at Morita's funeral pyre, they jogged away.

000

Getting back they went through the bite check before climbing the hill to where Saya was watching the town.

Hugging Kohta she asked, "Was that your charges?"

"No," he said. "I think someone had powder stored in the shrine over there. Must have been a couple of hundred pounds by the size of the explosion."

As they talked, the charges they had set began to go off one after another.

"Did you lose anybody?" she asked as she looked around.

"Morita," Saeko told her.

The girl gasped and her hands shot to her mouth. "No…" she said. "Not another one…"

Kohta held her close and told her what the boy had said.

As Kage had predicted, the thunder rolled and lighting flashed as the rains returned while Saya lay her head on Kohta's shoulder and wept.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter I have in my buffer. There may be a slight delay as I try to catch up for the next one.

As always Please Favorite, Follow and Review.

Terms:

Shunga – a prized artwork of the Edo period showing sexual positions.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry but this chapter is still in editing! If you find mistakes they should be fixed in the next day or two.**

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 16

_June 1856:_

It had been almost a year since the Takagi group took shelter in Kōfu Castle. It was rare they saw an Oni in the castle town nowadays because of their slow methodical killing of the undead. Other living people were found hiding in the town, and still others arrived running from other communities. More walls had been built so that now a large portion of the town itself was now surrounded with them. All told there were around two thousand people now.

It was an early summer day when the lookout on the town gates saw a rider trotting towards them. They were stunned at first, but quickly recovered as they realized he was holding up a red banner, the sign of a government courier.

As they checked him for bites, one of the guardsmen ran to the lord's audience room.

"Reporting!" he declared as he took a knee in the door. "A government courier has arrived from Edo my Lord!"

The men in the room stared stunned as another man stepped into the door. Pausing for a moment, he came forward and knelt down, bowing low to Souichirou.

"Greetings Lord Takagi from the Shogun in Edo, I am pleased to find you alive and well!"

Souichirou smiled broadly as he nodded, "We are also pleased to see a courier from the Shogun. What is your name samurai?"

"Inoue Daichi my lord."

"Well then Inoue-san, what word do you have of Edo?"

The man removed several scrolls from his pouch. He passed them to an attendant who took them to Souichirou.

"I would first tell you the Shogun Iesada is alive and well. He, his wife and most of the Tokugawa made it through the Oni troubles safely," he said. He paused slightly before continuing on, "Edo itself has not fared so well. A great earthquake struck on November Eleventh of last year. Several thousand living people are known to have died; fifty thousand buildings and over fifty temples were destroyed. There was also a small tsunami afterwards that damaged a large section of the harbor."

Inoue pulled a map out of his bag and laid it out for all to see. Before he could speak there was a rustling of clothing at the door and Lady Takagi arrived along with Kiriko and the rest.

Yuriko and Kiriko sat down near Ginzo, while Rika, Tajima and Shizuka knelt near the doorway. Takashi and Saeko settled to the right of Kage, slightly behind him. Saya and Kohta took a spot next to them.

The last to enter was Rei. She was dressed in armor and had Hisashi's short sword at her waist. She knelt next to her father and bowed low to Lord Takagi.

"Ah, one minute Inoue-san, I need to hear this report and then we will make introductions," Souichirou said.

"Hai my lord," the young man replied with a bow of his head as his eyes wandered to Rei's face.

Souichirou nodded and Rei sat up straighter, "Reporting my lord! I have just returned from patrol with three squads. We found no Oni and no survivors in our patrol area."

"Very good Rei-san," Souichirou replied. "You can give a more detailed report later. I think what the Shogun's courier has to say take's precedence at this time."

"Hai," she replied and settled lower on her hips.

Since Hisashi's death Rei had changed greatly. For the first couple of months she was a wreck, but with Saeko and Saya's help she slowly pulled out of it. Two months afterwards she had been watching Saeko practice with Yuriko and her mother when she picked up a spear and started training again.

Now she was a force to be reckoned with. There were very few, if any, in the castle that could match her with spear, naginata or bow. She could even shoot muskets and pistols thanks to Kohta's training. Saeko had offered to work with her on sword, but the girl politely refused anything but basics, keeping the wakizashi by her side more in remembrance of her lost husband. She regularly went out leading patrols in the hunt for the undead and more survivors.

"You may continue Inoue-san," the lord said after everyone was introduced.

"Hai. This is a map of Edo marked to show what has changed," he told them as he waved his hand over the paper. "Areas shaded in red were destroyed by fires after the earthquake."

Saya's head came up fast and her mouth opened to ask a question, but Kohta touched her hand with his, a sign to wait and be patient. She blushed and nodded as she gripped his hand with her's.

"The parts in blue were destroyed by the tsunami, red and blue mixed were hit by fire and water. The last section in brown was earthquake destruction and damage by itself." He sat back slightly and glanced around the room at the listeners, not wanting to exclude any of the lord's family in rudeness.

"The quake struck in the Hour of the Pig*," he said. "One thing it did do is kill as many, or more, of the Oni than the defending forces had already. Our estimate is somewhere in the range of fifteen to twenty-five thousand."

"I am glad to say we have not faced enemy forces of that size," Souichirou told the man. "How many people had survived before the quake?"

"Around twelve thousand my lord, Edo Castle had been warned of the attack ahead of time and the Shogun had barricades prepared and ready. We layered our defenses like a series of walls and fell back to the next one when it was decided the one being defended was lost. This kept the loss of fighters down and the civilians that heeded the warnings and came inside the barricades survived and even helped in its defense."

He sighed slightly, "Unfortunately many thousands would not listen, or would not believe the reports of the Oni. They paid for their foolishness with their lives which added to the Oni's forces. Because of the earthquake, tsunami and fire though, the original area covered by Edo is now clear of undead."

Yuriko leaned forward and looked at the map closely before sitting back and sighing.

"Something is troubling you my wife?" Souichirou asked.

"I am sorry to interrupt my lord husband. I notice the sight of our Edo mansion is shown to have been destroyed by the fire. It is not the house I was concerned with, but the people we left behind," she said.

Inoue spoke up, "I do not have any information about the people from that area my lady, but when I get back I will make inquiries to see if anyone survived and have that information for you on my next trip."

"When are you supposed to return?" Kage asked.

"My schedule is flexible Busujima-sensei. Since finding all of you here safe I think it would be best to go straight back and inform the Shogun you are alive."

"And if you had not found us?" Tadashi said.

"I would have continued on the Kōshū Kaidō until I reached Kyoto, or judged I had vital information to return."

"When will you start back?" Kage asked.

"With the lord's permission a couple of days," the courier replied.

"You are of course quite welcome to stay as long as you need to Inoue-san. We will provide you with anything you need," Souichirou said. He glanced over where he could see Saya squirming in her seat. He spoke up again with a smirk on his face, "I will warn you now young man, my daughter is somewhat of a scholar and I can see she is trying her best to hold back in assaulting you with questions. Be prepared! You are about to be the focus of her attention! You may speak now Saya."

The courier chuckled slightly as he turned toward the pink-haired young woman. "I am at your disposal Mistress Takagi," he said.

Saya smiled as Kohta and the others chuckled. "First of all Inoue-san, I would like to know how you got here. I'm sure there are not many if any roadside inns left by now."

The man nodded, "Twenty of us started out mistress. We did lose a few to the Oni at first, but learned quickly. As we came to different turning points on the route some branched off to try and reach places like Niigata or Shizuoka. By the time we reached Otsuki, there were only three of us left. I continued on to here while the others started south towards Mount Fuji."

"How did you survive by yourself with the Oni everywhere is another question," she asked.

"As you might know, the Oni are attracted to animals, horses and the like, but do not attack them. When we stopped for the night we tie our mounts, who are trained to be quiet unless in direct danger, to trees or bushes a distance away from where we are going to sleep. Then we pick a tree we can climb and string a hammock to sleep in. When morning comes we can easily see how many Oni are in the area before we climb down."

"What is there are a lot hanging around?" Kohta asked.

Inoue smiled, "We all carry short bows and are trained archers. It does not take much to eliminate them from fifteen feet in the air."

Saya nodded, "Very smart Inoue-san. There are many other things I would like to know, but it can wait till later."

"What's this? Saya-san not bombarding someone with questions, when she wants to know something?" Rika said from the back of the room. "Shizuka, I think you need to check her to see if she's sick!"

Everyone laughed as Saya glared at the thief-taker.

"For now you can rest in safety Inoue-san," Souichirou said. "I will have documents and letters for you when you begin you're return trip. For now, eat and rest until you are ready to return."

"Hai, my lord," the man said as he once again bowed low.

000

The next day Inoue watched from the top of one of the enclosure walls as Saeko and Takashi left the castle with a troop on patrol. Hearing movement beside him he turned to find Rei standing nearby.

"You see something that interests you Inoue-san?" the ginger-haired girl asked.

His eyes took her in as she came closer. She was dressed in a peach colored kimono with birds on it and was carrying a fan in her hand. At her waist was the short sword he noticed the day before.

He shook his head, "Just watching Lady Busujima and her husband leaving with a troop of men. May I ask where she is going?"

Rei smiled slightly, "It is no secret. They will be patrolling the northern section today. I covered the western one yesterday. Tomorrow I will concentrate on the eastern approach." She paused for a moment before speaking again, "Do you find it strange that women are leading troops and patrols Inoue-san?"

He thought a minute before replying, "Maybe a little. It is no secret there have been strong onna-bugeisha before, but I just did not expect to find so many in one place. When I think about it though, I can see where it is a great advantage to Lord Takagi's clan. I don't know of anyone in Edo that does not know the name of Busujima Saeko after the incidents of early last year."

Rei nodded, "Yes she has a way of leaving an impression on people. She left one on me which is why I am the way I am now."

"What do you mean Lady Miyamoto?" he asked.

"Please, Lady Miyamoto is my mother," the girl said with a smile. "Simply call me Miyamoto-san, or if you wish, Rei. We are all far too close to be worried over honorifics and propriety very much."

He watched that smile as if in-traced. Shivering slightly he lowered his head and asked, "I know how Lady Busujima came to her position, but how did you become onna-bugeisha…Rei-san?"

She looked out over the town for a moment, her eyes sad, "My husband died the day we arrived here. I was broken and distraught for several months afterwards, but one day was watching Saeko and the others at weapons practice and suddenly wondered what I was going to do with the rest of my life. I picked up my spear and began to train again and have never stopped." She paused and lightly touched the sword at her side, "This is all I have left of him now, this and a lock of his hair tied in his headband."

"I am sorry for your loss," he said.

"We have all lost many things since this started," she replied. She looked at him closer and asked, "If it is not rude of me, how old are you Inoue-san?"

"I am nineteen. About to turn twenty in a month," he replied. "And please Rei-san; please call me Daichi if you would."

She smiled and nodded, "Of course Daichi-san, I would be happy to. How did you become a courier?"

"The army was looking for young single men and I was available. I started training right after the Oni attack and have been out on several missions, but this is my first long range one. I am very glad it will be considered a successful one. Now that we know you are here I'm sure the Shogunate will want regular contact."

"So that means you will be coming back and staying with us again correct?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, "Umm, yes, I'm sure there will be several couriers assigned this route. We should be coming at least once a month and maybe even more in the future."

"That is good," she said. "It would please me to see a new friend on a regular basis."

The young man smiled broadly as they watched the troop depart from the gate.

000

_Six months later in December:_

It was early in the morning, before sunrise. The snow was piled high, but work still had to be done.

Saeko and Takashi were up and dressed in their armor for the daily patrol. They padded quietly down the corridor to turn a corner and find a figure in a dark kimono with a rag over its head tied under its nose. It was standing by the door to Rei's room. They all froze as they watched to see what the other would do.

Takashi squinted and leaned forward as he realized who it was. "Daichi-san?" he said quietly.

The figure motioned for him to come closer. Once Takashi did, they whispered together for a minute before the man in the dark clothing went around them and scurried away.

Takashi turned back to Saeko with a smirk on his face.

"And now we have ninja roaming the hallways?" Saeko asked quietly, one eyebrow rising on her forehead.

Takashi broke into a grin, "More like a man being caught leaving his lovers room."

Saeko's other eyebrow went up as she looked toward Rei's door. "Inoue-san and Rei!?" she asked.

"I'm sure we will learn more later," he said. "For now let's get to breakfast."

She nodded and followed him, but had to look back at the door one more time, wondering how Rei was faring.

000

"That's an old tradition from back in the Heian period. It's called yobai which means 'night crawling'," Saya said when they were sitting together later in the evening. "I heard about it in a book called _The Tale of Genji_, but I am sure there are other references. Supposedly the man and woman trade poetry for a while and then when the time is right he slips into her quarters to see if she is willing to be intimate with him. He is supposed to leave before daybreak and write a poem to her and see if she responds favorably. It is also said if he spends three nights with her he should stay till after daybreak the third day and they are married that day."

Saeko snorted and shook her head, "The more I learn about the affairs of men and women the more I am amazed."

"Sounds kind of sweet in a way," Kohta said. Smiling at his wife he asked, "What would you have done if I had snuck into your bedchamber back then Saya-chan?"

"Punched you in the face more than likely," she said with a laugh.

"What are we talking about?" Rei asked as she came in and knelt down.

"Ninja roaming the hallways before dawn," Saeko said with a smirk.

Rei froze for a moment before smiling and speaking, "Ah…so I guess you know now…"

"We ran into him as we were leaving for patrol this morning," Saeko said. "How are you Rei? Is this alright?"

The young woman smiled and nodded, "Yes, it has been long enough. The winter is cold and I get lonely at night. He is a good man and I am sure he cares about me. We were going to tell everyone in a few days anyway."

Saeko took her hand, "As long as you are sure we will support you. You deserve to be happy like the rest of us."

Rei nodded and squeezed Saeko's hand in return as Daichi walked in and looked at the group.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

000

Later in the evening Saeko and Takashi were standing on uppermost wall looking at the moon and stars in the clear cold winter night. He was holding her from behind and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked as she smiled.

"I guess Rei and Daichi's story has inspired me to compose a haiku," she said.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

She smiled and quoted:

_Steel Weakens_

_Flesh Strengthens_

_Broken Blades _

"That's nice," he said as he hugged her closer. "It fits our lives now."

She turned to him and kissed him deeply before pulling back, "Let's go in my love. I suddenly feel the need to be closer to you."

He smiled, wondering how he got so lucky to have her as she led him to their room.

* * *

A/N: With that I give you the last chapter of Broken Blades. This has been a fun project for me and I have learned tons of things about Edo culture with the research I did. I don't know if I will revisit this era or not, it will have to see if I come up with another story idea.

I would like to thank everyone for their support and as always thank my editors, the Four Horsemen of the DEAD. Due to all of you, Broken Blades is currently number 56 on the most Favorite list of the HotD archive.

Thank you for reading and as always: Please Favorite and Review!

Terms:

Hour of the Pig – between ten and twelve at night.


End file.
